


This Quiet Torment

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parenting, Derek is 18 but looks 25, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy epilogue!!!!, Gentle Derek, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, High School Student Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Stiles, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Out of Character Sheriff, Out of Character Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Physical Abuse, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Read the tags kids, Rimming, Scared Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, True Love, Violence, Virgin Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has had a crush on Stiles, a young omega who goes to his school since he first laid eyes on him. He has watched him continually come to school with bruises and flesh wounds delivered by his abusive father and all he’s ever wanted to do was help but Stiles never let him get close enough. Until, one night, Stiles ends up at Derek’s house, with more than a flesh wound and Derek will do everything in his power to protect him.</p><p>
  <b> By popular request, I have added a fluffy af epilogue with mpreg and loads of happiness!:)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of angst, just a warning. (Sorry, not sorry) Drop a comment if you like it and want more! Super duper unbeta'd and probably full of plot holes and other shit. Forgive me in advance. 
> 
> Warning for out of character Stiles and out of character Sheriff Stilinski (John). This is an AU fic in which John is a horrible father. I do love Sheriff Stilinski in the show and I feel super bad for portraying him like this but when an idea pops in my mind, I tend to write it. 
> 
> Sorry for the long author's note, here's my very dramatic, super angst, a bit sad but romantic, fic which will end happily:) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger warning for: Abuse and violence. Please don't read or tread lightly if you are triggered by either of these. This is a warning for the entire book**

Derek was home alone that night, making dinner for himself which consisted of macaroni and cheese from the box. Laura and his mom, Talia, were out for the night and Cora was visiting her boyfriend. He nearly burnt his mac and cheese when he wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t exactly the cook in his family, that was Laura. Isaac, who started living with them after his dad was murdered, was with Scott and Derek didn’t expect him back anytime soon.

It was raining outside, lightning flashing through the windows. Derek was glad he didn’t go out like everyone else. He wasn’t a terribly big fan of driving in storms, it was always too hard to see. He loved to watch the rain and listen to the thunder from safely inside his home.  

He took his mac & cheese to the couch and flipped on the tv. He became engrossed by whatever sport was playing that he barely heard the knock on the door followed by whimpers. His ears perked up at the sound, focusing harder to see where it was coming from. He heard the whimpering again followed by the sorrowful sound of crying just outside his door. He stood quickly, rushing toward the sound.  

The smell hit him like a freight train, all at once. Blood and fear. So much blood. Both smells were bitter and overwhelming. Derek had to stop himself from breathing through his nose. His vision went red and he tore the door open against his better judgement, telling him that he shouldn’t. It could have been a trap but he couldn’t just let whoever was outside suffer. His eyes searched his surroundings, seeing no one until the whimper came again, down at his feet.

He found a trembling boy, wet and curled into himself, whining softly in pain. Derek’s heart immediately seized in his chest. The boy was bleeding heavily from his side, shirt soaked in blood and clinging to his quivering skin. Derek dropped to his knees next to the boy, reaching out for him without thinking. The boy jerked away, crying out in hideous pain when the movement caused him to strain against his wound. Derek cringed, not knowing what to do. Without physical contact, he couldn’t help him. He wanted take some of his pain but he wouldn’t let him touch him.

The boy’s movement had caused him to turn onto his back, clutching at his injured side. Derek saw his face and immediately recognized him. He should have known just on scent but all he could smell was the sourness of fear wafting off of him. He was from his school, a omega who always had some sort of injury ranging from bruises to cracked ribs. It took a while for Derek to notice the way the small omega cringed around alphas and shielded his side when he walked but after that, the pieces fell into place. Derek figured out that his father abused him unlike many others. Stiles was invisible, an omega who nobody gave much attention to except Derek. Any type of injury was easy to miss if you weren't specifically paying attention. Stiles was always good at hiding his wounds and his father always kept them away from his face.

“Stiles?” Derek spoke his name quietly as to not frighten him. Stiles’ eyes flew open looking frantically dazed and terrified. He whimpered, arching away from Derek again. “Shh, don’t move. You’re okay, I promise. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“N-n-no,” the omega cried out, trying to shield himself, mainly his injured side. “Please don't touch me.”

“I won't,” he whispered, pulling his hands back even more. Stiles was obviously scared of him but Derek wasn't going to leave him bleeding outside his loft. “Do you know who I am?” He felt the need to ask. They had only spoken a few dozen of times at school when Derek tried to get to know him, only to be shut out. Derek only ever wanted to take care of him in the most simple sense, to keep him away from his awful father but Stiles never wanted anything from him. Derek couldn't figure out why Stiles was now at his door, bleeding, in the middle of a storm after rejecting his help so many times.

“D-Derek,” Stiles whispered. He had meant to be here. It wasn’t just a coincidence he ended up at his house. He knew who Derek was at the very least.

“Can I bring you inside?” He hated watching the omega trembling. If he refused, Derek thought he might have to force the boy inside and he really didn’t want to do that. He needed to be gentle with his injured body. He wouldn’t hurt him. There was something that twisted in urgency in Derek’s chest. “I know you don’t want me to touch you but I won’t hurt you. Please just let me take you inside.”

_Please let me help you for once._

“Yes,” Stiles replied submissively. It rubbed Derek the wrong way but he couldn’t dwell on it. He needed to help Stiles, treat his wounds.

“Okay,” Derek whispered, trying to gather himself. “I have to touch you, Stiles. I won’t hurt you, okay?”

Stiles groaned back. Derek would pull his pain, like Talia taught him, make sure the omega didn’t feel anything while he moved him inside. He didn’t need to fear him. Derek was safe. He’d never dream of hurting someone like Stiles.

Derek, reached his hands first under Stiles’s legs and then under his neck. Stiles flinched at the contact as Derek had expected. Once he secured Stiles in his arms, he lifted and the omega’s screams filled his ears like an awful shrilling as the movement pulled at his wound once again. Derek automatically began to pull the pain from body.  
“Shit,” Derek cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry, Stiles. You’re okay now. Just breathe.”  

The omega relaxed a bit in his arms, still whimpering because Derek couldn’t pull all the pain from him. He didn’t realize just how much pain Stiles was in until he tried to take it from him. He could only take so much and stay upright at the same time. But the omega was crying in his arms so he gritted his teeth and took just a little more. His fragile body continued to tremble and Derek began to see red again. He wished he could have prevented this, if Stiles had just let him in months ago when he tried to help. He could have tried to take him away from all of this.

His wet body pressed close to Derek’s, soaking his shirt. He carried him inside, shutting the door behind him. Stiles’s face was tucked into Derek’s neck, breathing heavily against him. It made Derek shiver and hold onto him harder.

Small trails of blood followed them into Derek’s bedroom. He placed the hurt omega onto his sheets, not caring that he’d need to explain to Talia why he’d need more. Stiles’s eyes were open again by the time Derek pulled away. Such an intense amber color that Derek almost startles away. The boy’s breathing stutters briefly, clearly fighting the pain.

“Stiles,” Derek called to him, trying to get his wavering attention. The omega’s eyes were frantically searching the room as if he just came back to himself and realized he was somewhere unfamiliar. Derek was terrified that he was going to panic and hurt himself further. “You’re safe now.”

Stiles still looked frantic. Derek had an urge to hold the small omega until he relaxed in his arms.

“I’m going to clean you up, okay? Make sure you heal.”

Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes. “Okay, Derek,” he responded quietly.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Derek asked politely. He wasn’t going to touch the omega without his permission. God knows who had touched him before without his consent. It made Derek growl under his breath and caused Stiles to flinch away with a whine. “Sorry, sorry. I’m not growling at you.”

When Stiles didn’t respond to his previous question, Derek questioned him again and this time, he nodded just barely but Derek saw it.

“I need you to sit up for me, okay? It’s only going to hurt for a few seconds and then I’ll take it away again. Can you do that for me?”

Stiles hiccuped but nodded and tried to pull himself up. Derek met him halfway, holding his back, palm pressed up against Stiles’s cool skin underneath his shirt. He brought the shirt up his back with one hand, keeping Stiles steady with the other. Stiles let out a feverish moan, resting his damp forehead on Derek’s shoulder, still trembling underneath his touch. Derek kept pulling the shirt until it was up to his arms. Carefully, he maneuvered each arm out of the hole and pulled the shirt over his head. He pulled Stiles’s pain once again and let him rest back on the pillows.

Stiles’ wound was angry and red, consisting of three long, jagged, bloody claw marks. The blood seeping out of each covered the rest of his side and was now pooling next to him on the sheets. Derek cursed lowly, recognizing that it was a wound inflicted by an alpha. Stiles, just an omega, wouldn’t heal as quickly. Even he, as a alpha, wouldn’t heal fast enough from a wound inflicted by another alpha.

Derek retreated from the bedroom, leaving Stiles whimpering and distraught on the bed. He needed to think. He could call Talia or Deaton. One of them had to know what to do with him. Or he could bring him to the hospital. Maybe they’d finally do something about his abusive father. It was highly unlikely, considering he was the town’s sheriff. He held a perfect image, one untainted by what he did to his son behind closed doors. People in Beacon Hills were too ignorant to see passed the facade. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to decide what to do with him. Every time he thought of handing him off to someone else, his wolf reared his head in anger, far too protective of the small omega. He was so terrified and flinchy with Derek; he wasn’t sure bringing another person in right now would be the best idea.

Mid-thought, Derek heard a thump followed by a tortuous scream from Stiles. He ran forward into the room, searching for Stiles. He found him on the floor, writhing in pain. The blood was pooling out even more now, damaging whatever kind of healing his body might have started.

“Jesus!” Derek exclaimed, reaching for the omega. “What did you do? Why did you do that?” The anger in Derek’s voice came out by accident, stressed by the situation. He didn’t realize how furious he sounded until he saw Stiles’s reaction.

Stiles sobbed, curling into himself. “I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry.”

Derek calmed himself down. “Shh, it’s okay. What happened?”

“I-I,” Stiles sobbed again. “I need to leave. I can’t stay here. H-he’ll find me if I stay. Please, please don’t let him find me.” The full body sobs wrecked through him and Derek wanted to cry himself.

“You can’t leave, Stiles. You’re injured. You’ll get an infection if we don’t clean it out immediately,” Derek tried to reason with him. “I know who hurt you and he’s not going to find you, okay? I won’t let him hurt you. You came to me because you knew I’d protect you, right? You finally took me up on my offer?” Derek tried to joke but it didn’t come out right.

Stiles just nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks.

“I always keep my promises, Stiles. I know you might not trust me but I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help you.”

Stiles shuddered in pain and Derek needed to take his mind off of it.

“You know how I wouldn’t leave you only for like a week straight? I kept trying to ask things, things I already knew, like what the chemistry homework was. That was a really dumb way to try to get your attention, I know. I should have just been a man about it and asked you out to dinner.”

Stiles finally looked at him, eyes glistening with tears.  
“What? You didn’t know I was trying to figure out how to ask you on a date?” It felt weird for Derek to say out loud but he made himself continue. “Stiles, I’ve had a crush on you since you moved here freshman year. I didn’t know how to tell you since I was just this awkward fourteen year old and God, you were beautiful, still are. I just didn’t know how to ask. That’s why I kept looking like a dumbass in front of you, hoping you’d like me back.”

Stiles gawked at him.

“I thought I could protect you from this,” he said, referring to the current state Stiles was in. “I just wanted to keep you safe and get you to like me back. I’m so sorry I didn’t do anything else, Stiles. I should have tried harder. I should have done something.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered. “I didn’t exactly let you get too close.”

Stiles sniffled. Derek reached for him cautiously. He didn’t want to scare him. Stiles didn’t flinch away, instead he tried to press himself closer. Knowing he wanted to be touched now, Derek placed himself behind the omega, letting his body sag against Derek’s chest. His wound was still bleeding and he needed to stitch it up so it would begin to heal but Stiles didn’t want him to leave. Derek did the best thing he could think of in their current circumstance and grabbed a discarded shirt and pressed it to the wound. Stiles arched in pain, almost pulling away until Derek squeezed him still. He settled, keeping his head tucked into Derek’s neck.  

The omega sighed against his neck, lips pressing his lips against the skin there in an almost sinful way. Derek shouldn’t have been so in love with the way his soft lips felt against him, not in this situation. He needed to ignore his feelings and focus on Stiles’ injuries, protecting Stiles from anymore harm.  

“I know you want to leave,” Derek started a few minutes later once the omega’s breathing had gone back to normal, “but I need to clean your wound and stitch it. Is it okay if I bring you into the bathroom so I can do that?”

Stiles whimpered again, hand clutching onto Derek’s thigh.

Derek sighed, realizing Stiles didn’t want him to leave. “Stiles, we don’t have much of a choice. You’ll get an infection if I don’t wash it out. Please, trust me to take care of you. I’d never hurt you.”

“I-I don’t want to, please,” Stiles begged.

“I can do this or I can bring you to the hospital but one way or another, it needs to be cleaned and stitched.”

Stiles grumbled in dismay.

“Come on, Stiles. Remember, you came to me, you trust me.”

After a few passing moments, Stiles nodded in agreement.  

Without warning, figuring it would only work him up, Derek lifted the boy into his arms again. The bloody t-shirt fell to the floor beside them as it had nobody to hold it anymore. Stiles didn’t scream, he hardly made a sound. Instead, he just squeezed his eyes shut and cringed through the pain. Derek didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried.

When they got to the bathroom, Derek placed Stiles inside the tub as gently as possible. Easier clean up for him after he fixed Stiles. He needed to clean the wound out so he had Stiles turn on his side, exposing the raw, tender flesh to him. He wet a washcloth in the sink before approaching Stiles in the tub. His breathing picked up again and Derek winced. There wasn’t anything he could do to calm Stiles other than speak to him.

“Try not to move, okay?”

Stiles nodded, biting into his lip.

Derek began to gently wash the blood from the area. He wiped around it first, occasionally getting up to rinse out the bloody cloth. He was cautious, watching Stiles’ expressions to make sure he never hurt him more what was unavoidable. Once the area around it was clean, Derek understood that he needed to clean the actual wound and Stiles was already on the verge of silent tears from just the outer part. He didn’t want to hurt him. That was the last thing he’d ever want to do to him but he’d get an infection. He was surprised Stiles didn’t already have an infection.

Derek tenderly brushed the cloth over the exposed skin and Stiles yelped, jerking out of his reach.

“Fuck, please stop,” Stiles pleaded, beginning to cry. “Please, stop. It hurts.”

Derek didn’t know what else to do. The only thing that came to mind made him feel sick to his stomach again. Stiles would listen to him if he acted like an alpha and commanded him to do so. Derek wasn’t exactly an alpha in his own pack but he still possessed alpha qualities. He knew it would frighten, probably remind him of his dad but he didn’t know what else to do. Stiles would do as Derek told him without a fight but Derek wasn’t sure he could bring himself to do it. Those amber eyes stared back at him so pathetically and desperate.

“Stiles, I need to clean it. I know it hurts but you need to let me,” he tried to get him to listen in a gentle tone one last time.

Stiles eyes grew wider in fear. He shook his head frantically, almost hitting the side of the tub. “No, please. D-Derek, please” he repeated. “Please stop.”

“It’s from an alpha, Stiles. It’s not going to heal fast enough on it’s own and it will become infected if I don’t wash it out.” The skin was already looking beyond irritated, swollen and blotchy. He reached forward again, testing the waters to see if he'd listen. He jerked away.

“Please,” Stiles begged again, tears falling from his eyes. “Please, no.”

Derek sighed, knowing he’d get nowhere with Stiles if he didn’t resort to his previous plan. It pained him to do it but he’d rather deal with a crying, fearful Stiles for a little bit than an infected Stiles. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he could feel the red, commanding color seeping into them. Stiles’ face went pale and he scrambled back, although there was no place to go in the tub.

“I’m going to clean your wound and you _will_ to hold still for me,” he told Stiles in a rough voice. “You’re not going to move again, alright?”

Stiles actually sobbed at that, although they hadn’t been harsh words, they still equally terrified him. He was so scared of the pain and it hurt Derek to force him to endure it. If there was any other way, he would have done it in a heartbeat.

“Answer me, Stiles. You aren’t going to move again, are you?”

Stiles shook his head forcefully. “I won’t move, just please don’t hurt me.”

At that, Derek’s eyes shifted back to their normal light green. His heart physically ached. Stiles thought he was going to hurt him like his dad. So much for that promise he made Stiles; he had already hurt him. Derek wanted to comfort him but he had him where he needed him and he couldn’t risk him slipping back now. Afterwards, he’d make up for it.

Stiles had shifted back onto his side, fingers clutching together into tight little fists near his chin. Tears ran down his cheeks and he hiccuped like he was trying to get it under control. Derek forced himself to stop looking at his face and focus on the wound. He brought the cloth back down to the raw skin and wiped gently. Stiles muffled his own pain by putting covering his mouth with his forearm. Derek tried to take some of his pain while he moved the cloth, making a sad attempt at relieving the omega. He went as quickly as he could without further damaging the skin and when he was done and Stiles’ cheeks were wet with still flowing tears, he let go of the omega’s hip where he held him still.

“It’s all over,” Derek whispered. “It’s okay now. It’s over.” Derek took the residual pain from the omega until his body went lax again. He didn’t dare touch him any further than that.

“Now, I just have to stitch you up, okay?” He should have called Deaton to do this part but he was worried for Stiles. He didn’t want Derek to touch him, much less a stranger like Deaton.

Stiles sounded like he wanted to protest but he didn’t speak.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry._

Derek went to retrieve the first aid kit in the cabinet. He grabbed the scissors, the needle and the thread and returned to Stiles. He wouldn’t meet his eye and Derek knew he lost him. Commanding him to do something he didn’t want to do wasn’t his best idea but it kept him  docile and that was what he need right now.

He began to stitch Stiles’ wounds, one jagged piece at a time. Stiles reacted, although Derek could tell it wasn’t a conscious decision. Pain caused the body to jerk and by the look of Stiles’ face, the utter fear, he knew he hadn’t meant to move. Not that Derek could have been angry with him if he had.

“I’m sorry-”

“Shh,” Derek hushed, cupping the omega’s cheek without thinking. Both of them went still at the same time and then Stiles reached up and wrapped his bony fingers around Derek’s wrist. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness even though there was nothing to forgive. Derek was going to throw up with shame and guilt. He could only imagine the many things Stiles had to apologize for on a daily basis. Everything he was doing was so ingrained in him by his sick father that he couldn’t help but do it.

“It’s okay,” Derek finally said, giving in to Stiles’ need for forgiveness. “It's okay, Stiles.”

Stiles’ body drastically calmed and Derek went back to stitching, hoping to get it done as fast as humanly possible. Stiles gripped the edge of the tub in pain, small little claws coming out. Derek look down and saw his amber eyes were golden, so beautifully golden.

He finished off the last stitch and reached for the large bandage. He placed it above the cuts, putting enough pressure on the wound to make Stiles cry out but never move. Then he was done, done torturing the little omega.

Stiles eyes were closed, looking almost like he was sleeping. Derek could tell he wasn't since his heartbeat was still rapid in his chest.

“All done,” Derek whispered. “You did so well.”

Stiles made a happy noise, the first non painful noise Derek had heard out of him since he found him. He made Derek's entire body relax.

“I'm going to move you back to the bed,” Derek told him, watching the omega’s calming face. He wished Isaac were with him. At least Isaac understood the abuse; he could try to comfort him more than Derek was able to as an alpha. 

Stiles clung to him as Derek lifted him from the tub. He grumbled unhappily at the pain but pressed his face into Derek's neck to muffle the noise. Derek breathed him in and barely caught the moan that tried to escape his mouth. The fear was slowly disappearing in his scent, suddenly being replaced by the small tinge of arousal. It threatened to cloud his mind. Derek stopped breathing until he placed him on the bed. He helped adjust a towel underneath the boy to keep the bloody sheets from touching his skin.

Stiles looked up at Derek. “Thank you,” he whispered tiredly.

Derek swallowed and stepped away from him despite his wolf’s desire to step forward. Stiles wasn't his omega. He had no claim, no right to desire him in such a way, especially like this. Just because he came to Derek didn’t mean he wanted anything from him, no matter the hint of arousal coming off of him.

“Go ahead and sleep,” he said gently. “I promise nobody will hurt you while you're here.”

Stiles was out like a light in a matter of seconds and Derek could finally breathe. He left the bedroom quietly, switching off the light and closing the door just enough to only let a small sliver of light back into the room. He immediately texted his family including Isaac, telling them he needed them at home as soon as possible and then he called Deaton because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, this is Dr. Deaton.”

Derek let out an audible sigh. “Deaton, it’s Derek.”

“Derek, what can I do for you?”

“I, well,” he tried to find the correct words. “I found an omega, Stiles Stilinski, outside my door. He was hurt by his alpha, by his father. I got the wound cleaned up and stitched but he refuses to go to the hospital. He’s terrified, Deaton. I don’t know what to do with him. I asked my family to come home as soon as possible. I’m not sure if the wound is infected or not. I’m worried he’s going to try to leave. He’s scared his dad is going to find him.”

“Okay, Derek. I’ll be right over. You said the omega is Stiles Stilinski?”

“Yeah, the Sheriff’s son. He cut him up pretty bad. The kid hardly wants to be touched. Please, Deaton. I need you to come over. I don’t know what to do.”

“Call Talia until she picks up. I’ll be over as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, Deaton.”

He hung up the phone and dialed for Talia again. It went straight to voicemail and he groaned in frustration. He left a short voicemail, telling her he really needed her to come home immediately whenever she got the message. He paced the living room until there was a knock at the door. He threw the door open and found Talia and Deaton together.

“Sorry I didn’t answer your calls, Der,” Talia said quickly, let Deaton in the door. “He said you found an omega?”

“Stiles,” Derek breathed out and watched Isaac’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“The sheriff’s son?”

Derek nodded. “I didn’t know what to do. I cleaned the wound and stitched him as best as I could. He wants to leave, thinks his dad is going to find him. He’s asleep in my room now.”

“You did what you could, Derek. Where is he? I’ll go take a look,” Deaton responded.

“In my bedroom,” Derek answered. They followed Deaton to Derek’s bedroom which still smelled of blood and that small hint of sweetness. He was thankful Deaton couldn’t smell it and that Talia didn’t say anything if she smelled it as well. She seemed too focused on the thin, pale boy on Derek's bed to notice anything else. Derek knew he was slim, most of his t-shirts swallowing his frame but this was the first time he had seen him without a shirt and it made him cringe. Stiles was beautiful in every form but this was an undeniably unhealthy skinny that Derek couldn't ignore. He forced himself to keep his cool, and divert his eyes before he went all out alpha on the other two in the room. 

Stiles was still sleeping soundlessly, looking so serene and young. His body was draped over one of Derek’s pillows, keeping his side from touching any part of the bed. Derek liked seeing him in his bed, safe for once despite the threatening wound under the bandage. At least he was away from his abusive father. Deaton approached the sleeping omega quietly.

“Is it alright if I wake him?”

Derek nodded then paused. “Maybe I should do it,” he suggested. “He doesn’t know you, Deaton. I don’t want him to freak out.” He also didn't want anyone touching Stiles but that was the wolf talking. 

Deaton gave him a small smile, stepping out of his way. Derek stepped forward to kneel next to Stiles. He wanted to caress his face in a loving way, to make up for how he hurt him earlier. Instead, he gently rubbed Stiles’ shoulder, giving him a small nudge.

“Stiles,” he called to the sleeping boy. “Can you wake up for me?”

Stiles groaned, coming back to himself little by little. When he opened his eyes, he jolted back, noticing the two new people in the room. His eyes widened, trying to shrink into a smaller version of himself. He whined uneasily. 

“Hey,” Derek whispered, dragging his attention back to him. “It’s okay, that’s Deaton, he’s just going to check your wound, make sure I didn’t royally screw anything up and that’s my mom, Talia, she’s not going to hurt you either. I promise, you’re safe.”

Stiles blinked at him and then looked back at Talia and Deaton warily.

“I promise,” Derek said again, in a small whisper. He needed Stiles to trust him. “Can he look at your wound? He won’t hurt you, okay? No more pain.”

Stiles’ heart sped up in his chest and Derek was scared he’d lose him to fear but he gave a small nod a few seconds later. Derek reluctantly made himself step out of Deaton’s way, still within Stiles’ view so he didn’t freak out. The omega kept his frantic eyes on him while Deaton removed the bandage as easily as it would allow. Derek had to control himself, forcing himself to remain where he stood when his wolf wanted to shove Deaton out of the way to protect Stiles. Talia must have noticed because she put a steady hand on her son’s arm.

“Step outside with me for a second, Derek,” Talia said gently.

Derek looked at Stiles. Deaton stared at his wound quizzically, keeping a steady hand on Stiles’ hip as Derek had. He didn’t want to move but he couldn’t ignore his own mom. Talia was an alpha after all. She could easily command Derek to leave the room so he followed willingly.

“What happened to him?” she questioned once they were in the living room again.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “He just showed up here like that. I tried to help him. I promised him that I’d help him. He said he wanted to leave but I couldn’t let him go back out there with that, not after he came to me. Mom, his dad did that to him. He’s hurt him before but nothing to that extent.”

Sheriff Stilinski was a drunken abuser who passed as a protective sheriff. He lied and deceived but Talia saw right passed that even before her son came home one day worried about his omega son. After his wife died, Stiles became his main source to release his anger and grief. It had never gotten this bad though, minor cuts and bruises mainly. Sometimes Derek noticed he was missing from school only to come back a few days later looking even more shattered than when he had left.

“We can’t keep him here, Der. If he wants to leave, he can leave. We have no right to hold him here.”

“He’s hurt! He can hardly move. What if his dad finds him? Do you seriously want his blood on your hands?” Derek yelled in bitter anger.

“Derek Hale!” Talia scolded. “We can’t keep him here if his dad is looking for him. That’s kidnapping. He’s a minor and if the sheriff reports him missing or comes looking, we have to hand him over. We don’t have a choice.”

“No!” Derek gasped. “No, we can’t! He’ll kill him, Mom. I’ve seen him come to school bruised and shaken but never like this. The sheriff wasn’t messing around. He wanted to hurt him this badly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to heal from that quick enough.”

“Honey,” Talia tried to calm him, “he’s not ours to protect. We have our own pack to think about.”

“How can you say that? You were so willing to let Isaac stay with us after what happened and he was in the same situation!”

“His father was dead, Derek. It’s different. If you want to help, we can always call the cops, have Stiles report it. I know you want to help him but we can’t. If John,” Derek growled at the man’s name, “wants to take Stiles back, we have to let him. I need you to know that.”

Derek shook his head. He wasn’t going to agree to it. Sending Stiles back to that place was a death sentence. Calling the cops was even more so. John was the sheriff, he’d never let anyone believe he hurt his son. Derek had even suggested it once to Stiles but he refused. John would somehow blame it on Stiles. Nobody would believe the clumsy, awkward omega over an exemplary sheriff. Whatever Stiles had done set John off enough to take a few chunks out of his side. Derek needed to protect him like he promised. Stiles wasn’t just a little crush; he was so much more than that.

“Derek,” Talia warned, “if he comes for him, you cannot put up a fight. He’s an alpha and he will hurt you. I won’t watch you get hurt over someone who isn’t pack, got it?”

He felt sick, utterly sick. His only hope was that John didn’t know where Stiles was.

“C-can he stay for the night?” Derek asked hopefully. “Just so he can heal a little bit?”

Talia nodded. “He can stay as long as John isn’t looking, okay? I’m not too keen on sending an injured omega back out there without his body being fully healed but I won’t risk my pack.”

“Thank you,” Derek whispered in relief. “Thank you, Mom.”

Talia just placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a short smile. “You’re a good man, Derek. I know you’re just trying to help.”

Derek nodded.

“He can take the couch tonight. I’ll set up some blankets and pillows for him. Laura and Cora should be coming home soon. Did you let Isaac know?”

Derek nodded again. “Stiles can stay in my room. I’ll take the couch. I’ll feel better if he has a bed to sleep on.”

“Alright, that’s fine.”

Deaton came out of Derek’s room a few seconds later. “The wound doesn't look infected. You did a decent job at stitching it up, just make sure he doesn’t pop any of them and keeps it clean. He should start healing soon but it’s going to take a lot longer since it was inflicted by an alpha as you know. Just keep an eye on him and call if you need anything. I left some medicine on the nightstand to help with the pain if he needs it.”

“Thank you, Deaton,” Talia replied. Derek was already heading back toward his bedroom where Stiles was. He was still curled up against the pillow, trembling slightly. Derek was careful when he approach him.

“Hey there,” he whispered, kneeling back on the ground.

“H-Hi.”

“You doing okay?” Derek wanted to drag the boy into his arms but he resisted.

Stiles nodded. “I’m okay. Thank you for helping me.”

Derek smiled sadly. “I’m sorry I had to hurt you. I didn’t know what else to do.” Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek’s where it rested on the bed. His heart skipped.

“It’s okay. It’s why I came to you. I knew you’d help me, protect me. Nobody keeps trying after years of being rejected unless they truly mean it. You were so stubborn, wouldn’t just take no as an answer even though you scared me in the beginning.”

Derek almost jerked back. “I scared you?”

Stiles shrugged. “You’re a Hale and an alpha. My dad always told me you guys were kind of sketch. I just thought you wanted to sleep with me or something. I didn’t think you actually liked me but I guess I was wrong.”

“Why’d you ignore me for so long?”

“I didn’t think you could help,” Stiles whispered. “I’d suffered on my own since the beginning so I didn’t really want the help. I thought you wanted something I couldn’t give you and if my dad found out, he’d probably kill me.” There was a hitch in his breath.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles,” Derek murmured.

“Not your fault,” he said sadly. “I should have taken you up on your offer. Maybe I wouldn’t have gotten myself into this situation.”

“W-why’d he do it?” Derek found himself asking, unsure if Stiles wanted to answer or not.

“He was drunk, I forgot to make him dinner, he got pissed, this happened.”

Derek’s claws threatened to come out. “Because of dinner? He could have killed you!”

“He doesn’t usually take it this far but he had too many beers and the storm pissed him off. I don’t think he meant to hurt me so badly.”

“Do not ever make excuses for him,” Derek gritted out in anger. It caused Stiles to flinch slightly. “He could have killed you, Stiles. You probably would have gotten an infection and died if you hadn’t come here.”

Stiles nodded submissively and Derek immediately felt guilty. He needed to shut up before he made it worse.

“My mom said you could stay the night if you’d like, just so you can heal some. I’m going to be on the couch tonight so don’t worry about having to move.”

Stiles went stiff. “No, you’ve already done enough for me. I don’t want to get you into any kind of trouble. If my dad finds me here, he’ll be angry. I should go.”

Derek gently guided Stiles back down towards the pillow when he tried to lift himself.

“Please, just stay here for the night. Appease me and rest.”

Stiles smiled if only for a brief second. “Just for the night but I need to leave tomorrow.”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Stiles nodded, shifting a little to get comfortable. “Thank you again, Derek.”

“I would have done it even if I didn’t like you. Nobody deserves to go through this kind of torture.”

Stiles settled into the pillow comfortably.

“I’ll be right in the living room if you need me. The rest of my family will be coming home soon so don’t worry if you hear anything. They won’t hurt you either. You know Isaac and Cora from school.”

“Okay,” Stiles whispered quietly.

“Okay, get some sleep.” He squeezed Stiles’ hand before standing up. His wolf wanted to stay and curl up around him to give him some semblance of comfort but Derek knew he’d be stepping over a line if he did. Stiles wasn’t his and he knew it.

Derek left the room, hoping Stiles didn't try to leave in the middle of the night. He didn’t plan on sleeping anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who supports this story and gave me some feedback:) Here's chapter 2, angsty as ever, my bad!

Derek wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he had. After a long discussion with his pack about what to do with Stiles, he settled on the couch listening to Stiles’ steady breathing. It was a calming sound to him, hearing his heart quietly beat in the silent night. Everyone else had gone to sleep, wanting to discuss the issue in the morning rather than late at night when they couldn’t do anything about it. Plus, Isaac was beginning to look sickly from all the talk of abusive alpha fathers who tried to hurt their pups. It hit a little too close to home for him so everyone eventually shut up and went to bed.

He tried to stay awake, fear overwhelming his thoughts for most of the night. He thought about John bursting into the house and threatening them to give Stiles back. Talia had told him he couldn’t fight back. Just because he was an alpha on his own, didn’t mean he’d be able to fight John who had at least thirty years on him. He’d be no stronger than a beta around John; it would be like Isaac fighting his own father.

So eventually, Derek slipped into the darkness of his own mind and slept. He didn’t realize it until he woke up to the sound of whimpering and then a full of scream coming from his bedroom. He shot up off of the couch, limbs still drowsy with sleep and stumbled into his bedroom. The rest of his household was waking up to the sound too.

“Stiles!” Derek called, flipping on the light. Part of him expected John to be in their house, trying to take Stiles away but that wasn’t the case. Stiles wasn’t fighting off another person, he was fighting something inside his head. The boy thrashed against the bed, blanket becoming tangled up on his legs. He was crying, heavy streams of tears wetting his cheeks and rolling toward to his chin.

Derek saw the fresh blood seeping through the bandage and realized too late that Stiles was hurting himself with all the movement. For a second, he stood there, paralyzed with fear and unable to think of what to do. He could hear his family outside of his room, Cora grumbling about being woken up at this ungodly hour and Laura questioning what was happening.

“No,” Stiles gasped, “no, no. Please, Dad! No, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Derek stepped forward without a conscious thought and placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, cupping them and keeping him from moving. Stiles still tried to jerk out of Derek’s hold, lost to the demons in his dreams.

“Stiles, wake up, come on. Wake up, Stiles. It’s just a dream. It’s not real!” Except it was real, all of it was real to him. It wasn’t just a dream father who beat him and scarred him. He didn’t get to wake up and let it fade into the back of his mind as a nightmare. He just woke back up into the same reality.

“It’s me!” Derek shouted, shaking the boy. He was bleeding badly again, having popped a few stitches while he struggled on the bed. “Stiles, open your eyes. It’s me, it’s Derek. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Alpha, no!” Stiles cried out and tried to shield himself.

Derek’s stomach twisted violently.

“Stiles, come on, find me. I’m right here, you’re safe. Just open your eyes.”

“N-no, Alpha, Dad!”

“Stiles!” Derek roared, keeping the rest of his wolf under control as to not scare the boy when he woke up. Stiles already feared one alpha, he didn’t need to made him scared of him too.

Stiles’ eyes snapped open, filled with tears and fear. Blood and terror soured his senses so suddenly that Derek was beginning to lose control of the wolf. He was seeing red again, so consumed with anger and distress of seeing Stiles in some much of a panic over what John did to him. His wolf wanted to murder John Stilinski, rip into his flesh like he had done to Stiles. Derek’s claws were coming out, about to sink into Stiles’ tender flesh when he was being wisped away. He was being dragged away from the crying boy much to his wolf’s dismay. He growled, trying to jerk away from the hands that held him. They slammed him against the wall roughly.

“You better cut the shit, little brother,” Laura growled back. Her eyes flashed red like his own. Having three alpha’s in the household was tough enough. At least Isaac and Cora were betas but Laura and Derek always clashed.

“Let go,” Derek whined pathetically.

“Not until you get yourself under control. He’s already scared, you don’t need to frighten him more because you lose control of your wolf. You do realize his father is an alpha, right? He probably associates alphas with pain.”

“But-”

“No,” Laura cut him off, “he came here because he must have trusted you, alpha or not. So don’t fuck this up, little brother. He needs something good to associate an alpha with right now. Not someone who is going to lose control.”

“I’m not going to lose control,” Derek said hastily. He could hear Talia and Isaac trying to comfort Stiles. He was in pain again, both physically and emotionally. “Please, let go. I need-”

“I know you like him, Der. Anyone that know you can see that you care about him. I mean, even Cora can see it and she’s blind to anything that doesn’t involve her.”

Derek sighed heavily and Laura let go of his shoulders but didn’t move out of his way.

“Take a breather, Derek and when you’re ready come back in. He feels safe around you so get it together, okay? Mom and Isaac are taking care of him right now so go breathe. He’s safe.”

Derek was reluctant to move when Laura stepped out of his way but he knew she was right. He needed to calm himself down. If Stiles had seen him like that, he would have lost his trust completely. Stiles couldn’t fear him right off the bat, not after he just gained some of his trust by helping him. So Derek forced himself away from the bedroom and made himself sit on the couch while Talia and Isaac stayed with Stiles. He figured Cora had gone back to sleep when she realized there was no threat, just a bad dream.

“It’s okay,” Derek heard Isaac tell Stiles for the fifth time. He could hear Stiles’ shuttering breathing and it pained him to remain sitting. “Just a bad dream, I use to have them all the time.”

“He okay?” Laura asked, knowing Derek was probably listening in the other room.

“Popped a few stitches on each but other than that, he’s just shaken, I’m going to call Deaton again. He needs to restitch him,” Talia spoke and Stiles whimpered Derek’s name so quietly that Derek thought he imagined it.

He stood up unexpectedly, rushing to the room. He didn’t care if Laura gave him a load of shit. Stiles was calling to him. Talia walked out of the room to call Deaton just as Derek walked in. She gave him a stern look, warning him with just her eyes. He quickly nodded and advanced into the room, feeling like he was being dragged by a rope around his waist. Laura stood against the furthest wall with her arms across her chest. Isaac looked up and smiled.

“There he is, Stiles.”

Stiles whimpered and tried to turn to Derek but Isaac stopped him. Derek came around to the side he was facing so that he could see his face. His cheeks were still wet and flushed and he trembled visibly.

“Hey,” he whispered quietly, not touching him. He didn’t look like he wanted to be touched. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I didn’t know how else to wake you up.”

Stiles held out a shaky hand in Derek’s direction. It took him a few seconds to realize that Stiles wanted him to hold it and then it took a few more seconds to actually offer his own hand out in shock. Stiles’ long fingers laced themselves through Derek’s and rested against the pillow he was hugging. It was weird to Derek for Stiles to be offering himself so willingly. All of Derek’s previous attempts to get his attention had failed miserably but desperately now, Stiles needed comfort.

“You’re okay,” Derek cooed, trying to get the omega to stop shaking like a leaf. It was hurting his heart.

“I-it hurts,” Stiles sniveled, protecting his bleeding side. “I don’t want that man to touch me. I just want it to stop hurting, please.”

He could hear Isaac curse underneath his breath. “Did you give him any of the pain meds Deaton left?”

Derek shook his head. “I didn’t even think about it.”

Isaac reached for the bottle. He handed it off to Derek. One of the side effects on the bottle included drowsiness. Derek thought it might do Stiles some good. He didn’t necessarily have to fall asleep but it would calm him down. Deaton needed to restitch his wound but he probably wouldn’t be able to come until the morning. Derek shook a pill out of the bottle and handed Stiles a bottle of water and the pill. He looked warily at it but Derek just nodded to tell him it was alright.

“It will make you feel better, make the pain go away.” Derek pulled the pain from his body on his own, trying to give him some relief until the pain meds kicked in. He closed his eyes and let the pain seep into his body, keeping his face emotionless. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been before when he had found Stiles. The pain was dull now, just hovering above the surface. He took it anyway and watched Stiles’ stiff body relax once again.

“I’m going to give you guys some time alone,” Isaac said quietly, patting Derek on the shoulder as he got up. Laura followed him out and Derek was left alone with Stiles.

Stiles remained quiet, breathing slowly after Derek took his pain.

“Was he hurting you in your dream?” Derek asked quietly after a few minutes of silence. When he recieved a look of horror from Stiles, he added, “You were saying some stuff in your sleep.”

“Sorry,” Stiles whispered. “I get nightmares a lot. I should have warned you. Now I’ve gone and woken your entire family with my screaming. I told you I shouldn’t have stayed.”

“Stiles, stop,” Derek said with irritation in his voice. “Please, stop blaming yourself. Nobody cares that we had to get up, except maybe Cora but nobody cares about what she thinks. You’re a guest in our home and we want you to feel safe. People have nightmares. It’s not something you can control.”

Stiles breathed out heavily. “I’m sorry.”

“No more apologizing,” Derek ordered. “I don’t care if you so much as step on my toes by accident. No more apologizing, got it? You don’t need to while you’re here. We aren’t like him.”

“I-”

“Stiles.”

After a moment, Stiles nodded.

“Good,” Derek whispered. “Do you want to try to go back to sleep? I don’t think Deaton will be able to come until tomorrow morning. We’ll just keep it wrapped up and try not to move you. The pain meds should be making your drowsy by now.”

Stiles whined. “I don’t wanna go back to sleep.”

“Sleep will help you heal, Stiles.”

He blinked heavily. Derek could tell he was sleepy but he was fighting it.

“How about if I stay in here with you, I stay awake until you fall back asleep. I’ll make sure nothing hurts you.”

“Okay, on the bed?” Stiles mumbled.

“If that’s what you want?”

Stiles hesitated for a second before nodding jerkily. Derek wasn’t sure what he would have done if Stiles had said no. he needed to be next to him, even if it was on the floor. His wolf was not a happy seeing Stiles in such a way.

“Okay,” Derek said with a nod, going to turn off the light then climbed in next to Stiles. He wanted Stiles to feel safe enough to get some rest.

“Thanks,” Stiles said sleepily. Derek smelled that small hint of arousal in Stiles’ scent again and it made him smile just a little bit. He wanted Stiles to like him they way he liked him. He wanted him to trust him.

“Yeah, just close your eyes, okay? I’ll be here the entire time.”

Derek laid beside him, keeping his hands to himself. Stiles had to face away from him due to his injury but the proximity helped greatly. Stiles exhaled and shifted against the pillow until he reached a comfortable position.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like me?” Stiles wondered with sincere confusion. “I’m a pathetic omega with an abusive father. You could have anyone at that school, you know that right? Why would you keep trying to get my attention after I rejected you so many times? I’m not worth anything.”

“You’re not pathetic, Stiles,” Derek told him quietly, aching to touch him. “You’re worth so much and you’re so beautiful. When I first saw you, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to talk to you and be friends and kiss you,” the last part made Derek’s cheeks heat up.

Stiles scoffed. “You must have seen me on a day when I didn’t look half dead from a beating.” It amazed Derek how nobody ever noticed what Stiles went through. Once he noticed, it was impossible to ignore.

Derek sighed. “You know, this whole self-loathing thing you’ve got going on isn’t going to work for me. I spent years trying to get your attention and I finally succeeded. Although, I would have rather you come to me under different circumstances, this will do. If you think you’re going to turn me off with anything you say, you’re wrong. You are beautiful and strong in so many ways, Stiles. You’ve dealt with this alone for so long and you are still here. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. And if you say anything different, I’m just going to have to keep telling you until you believe it because I like you, Stiles. I like you a lot and it pains me to see you like this.”

It took Derek a second to notice Stiles was crying. His heart seized in his chest, thinking he said something wrong. His body shook with the tremors of the sobs going through his body. Derek immediately sat up, turning Stiles’ face toward him in the dark. He tried to resist but Derek wouldn’t give.

“Hey, did I say something wrong?”

“N-no,” Stiles blubbered. “I don’t know.”

“Shh, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Derek tried to calm him. He truly hadn’t meant to make the boy cry, although he wasn’t really sure what actually made him cry. None of his words had been harsh.

“You didn’t,” Stiles muttered, jerking his face out of Derek’s hands. “Just-” Stiles took a rough breath, “don’t talk anymore, please. Just stay next to me but don’t speak anymore.”

Derek clamped his mouth shut, surprised that the little omega was giving orders. It didn’t upset him in the least bit. If anything, it was a step in the right direction. He trusted Derek, as an alpha, to not hurt him for talking back. Derek listened and lied there, listening to Stiles’ beating heart until he calmed down and drifted back to sleep. He sat there wondering what made the omega cry and the only conclusion he could come up with was that Stiles had never in his life heard anything nice come out of an alpha’s mouth. It made him feel ill, that nobody had ever taken the time of day to say something so simple to a beautiful boy, nobody except for Derek.

+

When Derek opened his eyes, there was no body next to him anymore, only a bloody towel among bloody sheets. He scrambled off the bed, not even bothering to grab a shirt. Panic filled his mind and body all at once, thinking Stiles left in the middle of the night. Derek didn't doubt it but if he had left, he needed to find him.

He was running toward the door when he noticed a skinny, pale body in the kitchen standing over the stove. He stopped in his tracks, turning toward Stiles. Eggs were cooking on the stove top and he could smell bacon in the oven. It dawned on him that Stiles probably hadn't eaten anything in the past 24 hours or who knew how long. But Stiles wasn't just cooking for himself, there were far too many eggs in the pan for one person. Stiles was cooking for the pack who was still asleep, having been awoken in the middle of the night.

Stiles bent over to grab the bacon from the oven and hissed in pain. Derek took a step forward then stopped. Stiles was sweating and shaking as he put the bacon sheet on the counter. Derek could smell the sticky scent from where he stood and if he concentrated hard enough, he could see the beads of sweat collecting on Stiles’ skin. The kitchen didn't get that hot even when they cooked.

“Stiles-”

The omega startled, nearly dropping the spatula from his hand. He spun around with one hand on the counter to steady himself. Stiles looked worse from the front, Derek soon noticed. He looked utterly sickly and more pale than normal, which seemed impossible considering how translucent his skin tone already was. He stared at Derek with wide eyes like he was in some sort of trouble.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked with a yawn. “It’s like six in the morning.”

 _I thought you left_ , he wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.

“I-I wanted to make breakfast,” Stiles swallowed, “for everyone.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Derek commented. “They’re probably not going to be up for a little while anyway.” He wouldn’t have been up either if Stiles hadn’t freaked him out and left him in an empty bed.

“O-oh,” Stiles stuttered, looking kind of devastated and unentirely unsure of himself.

Derek stepped forward again, seeing Stiles sway unsteadily. He watched his face, the glazed over look in his eyes. Derek’s eyes drifted down to Stiles’ shirtless body, to where the bandage was. The white fabric was red with blood and barely staying on his damp body.

“How about we go lay down?” Derek suggested, not liking how Stiles looked, the unstable way he stood on his feet and clutched onto the countertop. “We can cover the food and heat it up later, okay?”

Stiles nodded, placing the cover over the eggs with a shaky hand. He turned the burner off and turned back towards Derek. He went to take a step in Derek’s direction, letting go of the counter as he did. They both saw how bad of a decision that was when Stiles lost his balance after a few steps and went tumbling toward the ground. Derek managed to catch him before his head slammed into the tile but he still let out an ungodly noise filled with pain. The moment Derek’s hands caught him and touched his skin, he felt how feverish he was, dripping with sweat. Stiles whimpered as Derek adjusted him in his lap.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Derek assured. He needed Stiles to stay still. Something wasn’t right. “I’m just gonna take a look, okay?”

Stiles nodded in agreement.

Derek knew what he’d find underneath the bandage before he even lifted it but he wasn’t exactly prepared to see it. Stiles’ wound was red and inflamed and angry looking, just as it had been when he arrived but there was something that caused Derek to stop breathing. Black blood ran out of the wound instead of red. Derek knew for a fact that blood only turned black in werewolves when something was seriously wrong.  He gently pulled the bandage back over the wound and looked down at Stiles, trying to keep calm. He was crying again.

“It’s okay,” he told him quietly, brushing his damp hair off his forehead. “When did this start? Hmm?”

Stiles whimpered and shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I woke up and it hurt but I just ignored it. I’m used to hurting,” Derek’s breath got caught in his throat, “I just came out here and started making breakfast. I wanted to do something for you guys, for helping me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek demanded. “You should have woken me up.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Okay, it’s okay,” Derek soothed, The fact that he was used to the pain unnerved Derek. “I’m going to go get my mom, okay? I think Deaton is going to come over this morning anyway. It it okay if I move you?”

“I-I” Stiles breathed. “Please, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not, Stiles. Why would I be mad?”

“Because I didn’t stay in bed, I didn’t wake you up when I started hurting.” Stiles wasn’t really looking at him anymore. His eyes were somewhere else and it was scaring Derek. His skin was too hot under his fingers and the trembling hadn't subsided.

“I'm not mad,” Derek repeated. “Let's just get you to the bed, alright? Get Deaton over here.”

“It's infected, isn't it?” Stiles muttered. “It's infected because I can't listen.”

Derek didn’t want to tell him what he saw. He didn’t want Stiles to freak out so he made his answer simple. “Yes, it’s infected but you didn't do anything wrong. A wound like this was bound to get infected. Deaton is going to help, okay?”

“It hurts,” he whispered miserably.

“I know, you're going to be okay. Just close your eyes. I'm going to bring you back to the bedroom.” He lifted Stiles into his arms like he had the previous night. He could tell Stiles tried to keep quiet but the pain was too much to keep in. A feverish moan escaped his lips as Derek took him back into the room.

“Der?” Isaac called, peeking his head out of his room. He blinked harshly at the sudden light and stared at the two in concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Isaac. Just go back to sleep, everything’s fine.”

Stiles groaned in his arms and it seemed to wake Isaac up enough to realize everything was not actually fine.

“Should I go get Talia?” he asked in a slight panic.

“No-” Derek began to say but Stiles didn’t look good. He needed Deaton to get here as soon as possible. He didn’t care if he woke up the entire household again. Stiles needed the attention. “Yes, yeah, go get her please. Stiles’ wound is infected. Deaton needs to get here now.”

Derek moved the bandage just enough to show Isaac the severity of Stiles’ infection. His eyes immediately went wide and he rushed out of his room to find Talia. Derek brought Stiles into his bedroom again, placing him down on the towel. Stiles moaned in discomfort again. It didn’t take Talia and Isaac long to come bursting into the room. Talia was on the phone with Deaton already.

“Deaton is asking what the wound looks like.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ face with one hand and removed the bandage with another. Stiles sucked in, gritting his teeth. It was worse than last night. His pain was on a different level now. Derek had a feeling that his body wasn’t just fighting off a normal infection. It had to have been worse than that.

Talia reported what she saw to Deaton. Stiles went still on the bed and Derek worried it was because he had heard the words. But Stiles wasn’t exactly focused on much more than the torment coursing through his body.

“Tell him to hurry, Mom!” Derek called urgently. He turned his attention back to Stiles. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting. Derek didn’t understand how his wound had gone from bad to worse so quickly. “It’s going to be okay, Stiles. Here, sit up for me. I’m going to sit behind you and let you lean on me.”

Isaac rushed over to help, holding Stiles up while Derek snuck behind him. He let Stiles fall back on his chest, keeping him more upright than when he was laying down. The omega sighed against him, grabbing for his hand which rested against his thigh. Derek indulged him and intertwined their fingers.

“Deaton’s going to be here soon,” Derek comforted.

“What’s wrong with me? Why does it hurt so much?” Stiles wailed loudly. He reached for the bandage, managing to rip it off before Derek could stop him. He nearly touched the blackened wound but Isaac grabbed his hand before he could.

“No, Stiles. No touching,” Isaac ordered gently.

Stiles whined loudly. Isaac placed Stiles’ arm back on his chest away from his wound. Derek had the urge to hold it to him to make sure he didn’t try it again but the thought of preventing any of Stiles’ movements made his stomach churn. He couldn’t see that ending well.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Derek repeated. “Don’t touch it. It’s okay, Deaton’s going to help. Shh, just close your eyes, Stiles. I’ll take your pain.”

“O-okay,” Stiles murmured and pressed himself into Derek’s chest. Derek began to transfer Stiles’ pain into his own body, watching the blackened veins run up his arms. He nearly cried out, leaning his head back against the headboard. There was so much pain in his fragile body. He was hurting so badly and Derek wanted to let go, relieve himself of the agony but feeling Stiles lean more heavily against his chest in relief made him hold on until Isaac had to physically pull his hand away.

Isaac looked at Derek with a horrified look. He didn’t know Stiles was abused just like him. Derek never told him or anyone other than Talia. Stiles had begged him, during one of the few times they actually spoke more than two words, to not say anything. He intended to suffer alone, fearful of the consequences he’d face if he told.

Stiles head tilted off to the side, barely staying on Derek’s chest. His breathing was ragged but slowing, lessening with the lack of pain. Derek held him until Deaton arrived. He refused to move and growled protectively when he reached to touch Stiles.

“Derek-” Talia called him back.

Nobody was going to hurt this boy, not while Derek was around. He promised him that.

“I’m not going to hurt him, Derek,” Deaton said calmly. “It’s okay, I know you’re just protecting him.”

Stiles was practically comatose in Derek’s lap. He didn’t even notice Deaton’s presence.

“May I see his wound?” he asked Derek patiently. It took him a second to notice that he had instinctively shielded Stiles’ wound from Deaton’s eyes. He pulled his hand away, more like forced it away.

“Definitely infected,” Deaton murmured.

“No shit,” Derek growled and received a displeased look from Talia.

“Why is it black?” Isaac questioned softly. Thankfully, Stiles was still out of it. “Black’s bad, isn’t it?”

Black meant something wasn’t right in a werewolf’s body. It meant the body was fighting something, in Stiles’ case, an infection. But Derek didn’t understand it either. He hadn’t had an infection the night before when Deaton checked. He figured it was because Stiles tore his stitches open during his nightmare and leaving it open all night caused it to become infected but this badly?

“Alpha inflicted injuries can do this,” Deaton explained. “Especially since I can see that he popped a few stitches sometime in between when I was last here and now. A wound like this being exposed is bound to have some backlash.”

“Can you help him?” Derek growled, not liking the way Stiles was just sitting there, dazed and barely unconscious. But at least he wasn’t in pain anymore.

“I can give him something that will help with the infection and restitch the wound. He’ll heal with time. We just have to get his fever down,” Deaton told him. “Will you be able to hold him down, Derek?”

Derek’s eyes flashed up to Deaton’s.

“He cannot move, understood? I have to insert the needle into each of his wounds, not just on the outside. It’s going to hurt him a lot. I need you to be sure you can hold him still.”

“Y-yeah,” Derek answered. “I can.”

Deaton nodded and walked over to his bag. Stiles was beginning to come back to himself, adjusting himself against Derek. Derek slowly tightened his arms around Stiles’ chest, not giving any indication that there was anything to worry about.

A few seconds later, Deaton returned with a vial of medication and a syringe. Derek grabbed Stiles’ arms and brought them to his chest. The omega’s heart rate spiked as he saw Deaton with the syringe. Deaton gave Derek a wary look like he didn’t trust him to keep Stiles still.

“Derek?” Stiles whined uneasily.

Just as Deaton came forward toward the first claw mark, Derek spoke, “Go on a date with me, Stiles.” The syringe entered the inside of the wound and Stiles screamed out in pain, bucking forward. Derek kept his hold on him.

“W-what do you say?” Derek asked, trying to keep Stiles’ mind off of Deaton. He was moving toward the second one. “Will you go on a date with me? Huh? Once you’re healed? We can go get that chinese place you like down the street from school.”

Deaton pushed the next dosage into his raw wound and Stiles sobbed, his little claws coming out and puncturing where Derek held him.

“Come on, talk to me, Stiles,” Derek ordered gently.

“How do you know I like chinese food?” he asked, sobbing roughly.

“You always went there after school. Isaac and I went there a lot too, I always saw you in the back corner with a book. You were hiding from the rest of the world.”

Deaton was getting the last dosage ready.

“So how about that date? It’s four years in the making, Stiles. Will you do me the honor and come with me?”

The last dosage entered his body through the needle and he screamed, throwing his head back on Derek’s shoulder. If it was possible to have your heart torn to shreds from a single noise, that was it. Stiles’ screams were agonizing, so full of pain and despair.

“Y-yes,” Stiles whimpered, hiccuping from the sobs. “I-I’ll go on a date with you, Derek.”

Derek chuckled. “That wasn’t very hard at all. I should have done that a long time ago. I would have if I knew it was going to be that easy. Maybe it has something to do with saving your life, I don’t know.”

Stiles left out an exhausted laugh. “I-I did always like you, Derek,” he gasped and Derek saw that Deaton had begun to sew his wound shut again while Derek distracted him. “It’s why I ignored you all the time. You always looked at me differently and I wanted to give in, I did but-”

Derek kissed his bare shoulder, trying to sooth the crying boy.

“I was scared, I thought you wanted more than I could give you,” Stiles admitted, panting hard. “I’m just an abused omega with nothing to offer you. You deserve better, Derek. I-I can’t even have pups,” he sobbed.

Derek stilled. He hadn’t know Stiles was barren. It hadn’t even occurred to him. They were still too young to be thinking about starting a family. Of course Derek wanted a future with Stiles if he offered it but he hadn’t ever made it past getting a few words out. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get a future with Stiles.

“How could you want an omega who can’t ever give you pups?”

“I just want you,” Derek whispered. “Nothing else matter but you.” He meant it. He wanted pups but they could adopt or have a surrogate. There were so many options if they ever ended up at that point. Derek wasn’t one of those alpha’s that only cared about an omega’s basic function to breed. Stiles was more than that.

“Y-you do?”

“Stiles, I’ve only ever wanted you. Nothing’s going to change that.”

“But my dad said-”

“Whatever he said doesn’t matter,” Derek interrupted. “I don’t care, can’t you see that? I spent four years trying to get your attention, Stiles. I know I’m not brave, I should have asked you out a long, long time ago but I still want you as much as I did that first day I saw you, bruises or no bruises.”

Stiles went quiet for the first time just as Deaton finished bandaging his wound. Nobody said anything for a long time, just sitting in silence like they were letting Derek’s words sink in. Derek couldn’t even believe those words came out of his mouth like they had.

“Even if I can’t-” Stiles whispered through the silence.

“Even if you can’t,” Derek answered him without pause. “I don’t care about any of that, just you, Stiles.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild dubious consent and a shit ton of angst (again)

Stiles’ body had gone through far too much pain in the past 24 hours to handle anything more. He was practically falling asleep again once Deaton finished, curled up so that he was able to rest his head on Derek’s chest. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck, comforting his little omega. Stiles arched his neck downward for Derek almost unknowingly and made quiet, content noises at the touch. Derek couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty for loving this as much as he was. A few weeks ago, Derek wouldn’t have ever imagined Stiles being in his arms like this.

Laura brought both of them plates of breakfast since Derek refused to move Stiles just yet. She smiled and thanked Stiles for making breakfast for all of them; she was really happy that she didn’t have to cook herself. Derek felt Stiles smile shyly as he took the plate from her hand. Derek took his own and greedily devoured it, not realizing how hungry he was. Stiles did the same thing, possibly even faster than Derek, hardly taking any breathes between each bite. Derek had to place a hand on his belly to slow him.

“It’s not going anywhere,” he reassured. “You can eat whenever you want, whatever you want, okay? Nobody is going to take it from you.” He only knew this was what Stiles was thinking because when Isaac first arrived, he cowered in the corner, scarfing his food down as quickly as possible. On multiple occasions, they found rotten food hidden in his room, fearful that he wasn’t going to be able to eat if he didn’t hide food. Derek didn’t want Stiles to think that. They had learned from Isaac.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered around a mouthful of food.

Derek was just thankful he was eating. He was too skinny and bony and fragile looking, all evidence of the abuse John gave him. Most people would have passed his body off as just another lean omega. Images of his fragile omega right after a beating swarmed through his mind and made him sick. He didn’t want to imagine what his skin looked like underneath his shirt at school when he came barely being able to stand upright. People in Beacon Hills were ignorant, so damn ignorant.  

Deaton returned to the room, giving them both apologetic looks. “Stiles, do you mind if I ask you a few questions? Pertaining to your health and what you mentioned earlier,” he cleared his throat.

Stiles looked up, holding his empty plate in his hand. Derek gave his shoulder a squeeze to reassure him that Deaton wasn’t to be feared. Whatever he needed to ask, he had reason to be asking.

“O-okay.”

“Do you want Derek to step out of the room? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable talking about it. Whatever you tell me is between you and me unless you specifically tell me you want someone else to know, like maybe the cops? Someone other than your father, obviously.”

“No,” they both said at the same time and Deaton nodded understandingly.

“No cops,” Stiles whispered. “But Derek can stay.”

Deaton sat on the edge of the bed nearest to the door . Derek felt the boy shrink back just slightly until he remembered Derek was behind him. He would have left if Stiles had asked but it wouldn’t have been easy. It seemed like every time he let Stiles out of his sight, something bad happened.

“Okay, just a few basic questions,” Deaton spoke again. “If you don’t want to answer, just let me know.”

Stiles nodded.

“Back at home, were you able to eat three balanced meals a day?”

Derek scoffed because did it look like he ate three balanced meals a day? He knew Deaton wasn’t aware of the abuse prior to the previous night but it was still an idiotic question.

“No,” Stiles commented hesitantly, then continued, “if I didn’t make the food, he would only bring food home for himself. Sometimes we didn’t have anything in the fridge to cook so I didn’t make anything. I don’t have much money to spare either.  I usually ate lunch at the chinese place down the street from school and sometimes dinner but I never got breakfast.”

Derek urged himself to breathe. No wonder Stiles always looked exhausted at school during first period. Sometimes he didn’t eat dinner and never breakfast? He must have been absolutely starved. Derek noticed, on several occasions, Stiles sleeping during class, hidden behind Derek’s broad shoulders since he sat behind him. He thought it was kind of sweet the first few times until he realized it wasn’t sleepy kind of sleep, it was an absolute lack of energy kind of sleep.

Deaton nodded again. “And when did he tend to abuse you the most? Were there certain things that set him off?”

“Deaton,” Derek snarled. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself if Stiles answered that question. He saw the aftermath of whatever set John off. It was too much and he was pathetic and self-centered for finding it hard to listen to. Stiles actually had to live it.

“He doesn’t have to answer unless he feels comfortable, Derek.”

Stiles seemed to nuzzle his cheek against Derek’s chest to calm the alpha. Derek massaged the back of Stiles’ neck again to give him something to do and because he liked the way his head dipped slightly further, succumbing to the feeling.

“It’s okay,” Deaton said to Stiles when he was hesitant to answer. “Whatever you feel comfortable saying. Remember, you’re in a safe place.”

Stiles nodded briefly. “Sometimes he’d come home drunk after work and he’d yell at me or push me around. When any meal wasn’t done on time or at all, he’d hit me and lock me in one of the rooms all night. Sometimes, he’d just be angry for no reason so he’d punch me or cut me. If I ever tried to fight back or get up, it would enrage him because I’m just an omega, I shouldn’t be trying to defy an alpha. Never touched my face though; that would have been too obvious, too many people would notice,” Stiles mumbled. His heart rate had picked up and he gripped onto Derek’s thigh tightly.

“He’s not here, Stiles. He can’t hurt you here, okay? You can tell us whatever you want and he can’t hurt you.” Derek pressed soft kisses to Stiles’ head and shoulder, reminding him that he was there and that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

“I remember,” Stiles started restlessly, “when I first presented, that first heat, happened after my mom died. I was fourteen and the abuse hadn't gotten bad yet so I wasn’t used to the pain or the ache. I went to school that day and my heat started in the middle of class. I remember feeling the slick running down my thighs and the alphas perking up like animals. They sent me to the nurse and she told me she was going to call my dad,” Stiles stopped, breathing heavily.

Derek and Deaton were looking at each other, thinking the same thing. Stiles was infertile, which meant he shouldn’t have had heats but he had one when he presented as an omega. Derek could tell that Deaton wanted to question him further but Stiles needed to continue his story.

“I refused to let him call him. I was terrified of him, of what he’d do to me so I ditched school, walked myself home even though I could hardly keep myself upright after a while. I made it back and luckily he was still at work. I didn’t know how to deal with a heat alone, I was barely fourteen and all I knew was that it hurt and I was suffering. I crawled into my bed and cried through the pain for hours, I passed out a few times but I never,” he sounded on the verge of tears again, “I never touched myself ‘cause I was so scared.”

Derek ran a comforting hand up and down Stiles’ arm. He noticed the way his body trembled just slightly under Derek’s body. He hated it, absolutely loathed the way Stiles looked in his arms, seconds away from sobbing again. Derek’s wolf growled that Stiles was alone during his first heat, hurting and unable to help himself out of fear. He remembered when Stiles came back to school after he presented, smelling even more enticing than he had before. Alphas acted like vultures around him until he stopped responding, ignoring their advances. Stiles had always been so quiet but that day, when he came back, he stood from his chair behind Derek and made an awful noise full of pain. He decided that he was going to save Stiles from that life that day no matter how long it took him.

“Dad came home,” Stiles began again, relaxing himself enough to continue, “and he found me in my room, apparently the school had called him and told him I left while I was in heat. He called me a whore, thought I left school to find an alpha to _spread my legs for_. He was so angry, so so angry. Because who was ever going to take a used omega. He said no alpha would ever want me like that. No matter how much I told him, sobbing that I didn't let anyone touch me, he refused to believe me. He locked me in our basement without any food or water for two days until my heat stopped.

“After that one, my heats never came back. The next time, when nothing happened, my dad told me I was barren, that no alpha would ever want me now because who would want an omega who can't have pups? Our basic function, right?”

Stiles had begun to shed a few tears and Derek wanted to stop him from going on to ease him away from the painful memories. But Stiles had to finish.

“The abuse,” he said the word like it was poison, “only got worse after that. He hated that I was an omega, that he'd never get rid of me because nobody would take me as theirs. I think after a while, he started liking how I shrunk away from him in fear whenever he was in the room. I think he likes to torture me. Likes the fact that I can’t tell anyone, can’t even go to the damn police because who’s going to believe me over their sheriff.”

Derek kissed his shoulder again. “I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, Stiles.”

He hiccuped, clawing his way up to Derek's neck, burying his face there as the tears started to flow out. Derek wrapped his arms around his shivering body, cautious of his wound. Stiles wrapped his bony arms around Derek’s neck, keeping his face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Derek wondered if he could breathe like that but the crying was evidence enough that he was getting some oxygen.

“It’s okay,” Derek cooed, rubbing his hand in circles on the omegas back. He knew it wasn’t okay; nothing about Stiles’ situation was okay. Derek couldn’t even imagine the pain Stiles went through on a daily basis, including spending his first heat completely alone at fourteen. His body had gone through hell only to get beaten for doing nothing wrong. He wished he could have been there for Stiles, not to give him what his body craved, because Derek wasn’t like that; but to have held him through the violent tremors that coursed through him, taken some of his pain.

Stiles clung to him like a second skin, unable to control his breathing or crying. Derek looked at Deaton over his shoulder, hoping that he’d understand that Stiles was in no condition to talk anymore. They had pushed him too far, asking him to talk about things that haunted his mind. Deaton did understand, standing from the bed quietly and exiting the room.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered again because he didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t some all-knowing alpha who could say the right thing in any situation. He was just a boy, like Stiles, who hadn’t experienced any of that pain or suffering in his life. There was an absolute helplessness in him, incapable of aiding Stiles in any other way than simply holding him while his entire body shook.

“Don’t give me back,” Stiles sobbed, gripping harder. “Please, please, don’t give me back to him. I can’t-”

“I won’t, I promise. I won’t,” Derek replied abruptly. He’d never let him go back to that place, not by choice.

“I promise I’ll be good,” he promised. “I’ll be good, Derek. I won’t mess up. I can cook and clean and I can-” Instead of finishing his sentence, Stiles showed Derek exactly what he could do for him. His cold, clammy hand slithered down Derek’s stomach straight passed the barrier of his boxers and sweats. Before Derek could stop him or even wrap his mind around what he was doing, Stiles had his nimble fingers wrapped around his semi-hard cock and began to stroke. The touch sent his mind spinning, unable to suppress a moan.

“I-I can make you feel good,” Stiles sounded panicked and not at all aroused. “I’ll give you whatever you want, whatever you need.” He pumped his hand and Derek’s mind lit up in fireworks. God, this wasn’t how he imagined Stiles touching him, not on the verge of hysteria while he sobbed into his neck.

“S-Stiles, no,” Derek rasped, trying to pull his hand out. It felt amazing, like he always dreamt Stiles’ hand would feel around him, soft and gentle but he didn’t want it like this, never like this.

“N-no!” Stiles croaked, resisting the pull. “I can do this for you, please. I know you want it, Derek. I’ll make up for it,” he repeated those last words like a mantra, still trying to tug at Derek’s cock but Derek held his hand still.

“Stiles, look at me,” Derek commanded. The omega lifted his head, panicked and somewhat hopeful all at the same time. “You don’t need to do this. I’m not like that. I don’t want you to do this if you aren’t equally into it.”

He bit his trembling lip. “I’m an omega, I have to take care of an alpha’s needs. I have to make up for it.”

“For what?”

“I can’t have pups, pups, Derek! I need-”

“Stiles, I told you, I don’t care about that! All I care about is that you’re safe and alive. I don’t need you to do this for me. This isn’t something I expect from you!” He needed him to understand that. Other alphas were assholes if they made an omega believe that was their only worth.

“B-but you like me, you smell so turned on when you’re near me.” His inability to keep his scent on the down low had never been too good.

Derek sighed, finally getting Stiles to pull his hand out, although he figured it was because Stiles was confused now. “I want you, Stiles, I do but not like this. Not when you’re scared and forcing yourself to touch me. I won’t do that to you. You’re allowed to stay without any of that. You’re allowed to stay because I can’t let you go now, not until I know you’re going to be safe.”

Stiles stared at Derek with such wide amber eyes. “My dad said-”

Derek couldn’t stand all of this _my dad said_ shit. John was a sadistic fuck who brainwashed his only child to believe he deserved all of the abuse he got and that he wasn’t worthy of being anything other than a cheap omega who had to fuck their way to some sort of safety.

“He doesn’t know anything, Stiles. Don’t believe a single word he’s ever told you, alright? He’s messing with your head, trying to trick you.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles stuttered, resting his shaking hand on Derek’s abdomen. “I don’t know what to think. I thought you wanted this. All the other alphas at school wanted this. It was the only way they’d help me.”

Derek stomach twisted into a knot. He forced himself to ask his next question as calmly as possible. “What do you mean by that, Stiles?”

“S-some of the alphas at school sometimes offered to take some of my pain or bring me some food or money if I did something for them. I thought that was what you wanted, I’m sorry!”

Derek shook his head. “Which alphas?” He was going to kill them for taking advantage of him. Even more so for knowing that Stiles was suffering and not helping in any other way that what benefited them. They’d never truly help him as long as they got their end of the deal.

“I don’t remember,” he told him. “I think one was named Jackson.”

Jackson Whittemore. Of course he’d be someone who took advantage of a helpless omega. Derek wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the kind of things he asked Stiles for in return for his _kindness_. Stiles kneeling for alphas like Jackson, taking their cocks in his hand and who knew what else, in hopes of relieving some of his pain or getting a bite to eat. It made Derek murderous.

“I’m sorry if I made you think I was like that,” Derek replied calmly. “I promise I’m not like them. I want to help you, no strings attached. Understood?”

Stiles nodded and then rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No more apologizing, remember? Just, just let me hold you for a little bit, okay?” Because Derek couldn't let go in that moment. So he held Stiles until the shaking subsided and the memory of what happened floated away into the back of their minds.

It was only when Stiles stomach growled in hunger that Derek shifted them apart slightly. Stiles plastered a flat hand on it, looking up at Derek with an expression of embarrassment. Derek just smiled, placing his own hand over Stiles’ stomach. For a split second, Derek let himself imagine Stiles healthy, filling out his skin more than this. He let himself think about a world where Stiles would one day be filled with a pup or two, swelling and glowing as the months went by. But they were in this reality, not another, and Derek didn't care that he'd never get to experience it. Stiles would never need to feel guilty around him for something that was out of his control.

“You want some more food?” Derek questioned, smiling wider when he noticed Stiles had slid his hand out from underneath his own so that Derek's hand now touched his warming skin. Derek rubbed his thumb over the fine hair on his naval, waiting for Stiles to answer.

“I can go get it,” Stiles muttered and tried to move from his position before he was stopped by Derek.

“I've got it.”

Stiles looked at him sheepishly. “I kind of have to pee,” he whispered, flushing pink in his cheeks.

Derek’s eyes widened. “Shit, yeah, you probably do! Maybe you could take a shower while you’re in there, wash your wound too? I can get you some clothes. I can borrow some of Isaac’s clothes for you.” He would have given him some of his own but they were in no way the same size. Isaac was at least closer to his size and weight. Stiles would smell like Isaac which Derek knew would infuriate his wolf but Stiles needed clothes.

“Thanks, Derek.”

Derek helped Stiles swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He winced him he stood, slowly straightening himself from the waist up. Derek steadied him, making sure he didn’t fall face first into the carpet. It took him a second to notice the way his jeans stuck to his skin, having dried like that from the previous night. He immediately felt like an asshole for not offering him sweatpants last night but his mind had becomes so jumbled with frantic thoughts that it didn’t even cross his mind.

He led him to the bathroom then stood awkwardly until he remembered Stiles had to pee. He excused himself, closing the door behind him. He went into Isaac’s room to gather Stiles something to wear.

“Hey,” Isaac greeted when he entered.

“Hey.”

“How's he doing?” he said it with a cringe. He must have heard their conversation with Deaton. Everyone in the house must have heard it, werewolf hearing and all.

Derek shrugged. “He's okay.” There was nothing more he wanted to tell Isaac that hadn't already been heard. He was sure Isaac already felt sickly after hearing the things Stiles went through.

“I'm really sorry, Der,” Isaac whispered, eyes gazed downward. It took him a while, after what happened, to get used to the Hale’s but now, he was family. “I didn’t even know. I should have noticed that. I mean, people noticed what happened to me, they cared. How does nobody see this?”

“Isaac, don’t be hard on yourself. It took me a while to notice too. John’s sneaky, never hits him anywhere that he can cover, always keeps him out of school for a day or two after he really hurts him so he can heal some. Stiles hid it as best as he could. It wasn’t an easy thing to pick up on.”

Isaac looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “It’s good that we both got you, Der. You guys were the best damn thing to ever happen to me. He’s lucky that you’re persistent, you know? You really like him, don’t you?”

Derek just shrugged, mouth feeling dry now. Of course he liked Stiles but it was something that still scared him a little. The idea of losing him was far too much to bear.

“Could I just have some clothes for him? He won't fit in mine,” Derek muttered after a few silent seconds.

“Yeah, of course!” Isaac got up from the bed to help Derek gather some clothes. They collected a pair of sweats, easy to get on and off without much effort and an older t-shirt that was made of soft material as to not irritate his skin or wound.

“Derek?” Isaac chirped after a few seconds. Derek looked up and met his worried eyes. “What are we supposed to do if his dad comes for him?” Isaac had plain fear in his eyes, probably mimicking Derek’s own.

“I don’t know, Isaac but I’m not going to let him take Stiles.”

“But Talia-”

“I know what my mom said,” Derek replied abruptly. “I have to help him, Isaac. I promised him I’d keep him safe. I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to him, okay? So if that dickhead comes for him, I won’t let him take Stiles without putting up a fight.”

With that as a final comment, he took the clothes and returned to the bathroom in his bedroom where Stiles waited. He knocked, warning Stiles that he was about to enter the room. He hoped he hadn’t gotten naked. When he opened the door, Stiles stood in front of the mirror, now in just his boxers. His eyes were fixed on his wound, fingers trailing around the area slowly.

“It doesn't look too bad,” Derek tried and failed to say positive. They both knew it looked like utter hell even stitched up. The areas around the claw marks had begun to bruise as well.

“It could've been worse,” Stiles muttered. “Could have been dead.”

Derek subconsciously stepped forward and caught Stiles roaming hand. “But you're alive, you're here and you're safe.”

Stiles nodded, turning himself so that he faced Derek. He had to angle his neck just an inch upward to stare into Derek's eyes.

“I couldn't figure out how to turn the shower on,” Stiles muttered, looking away to the shower.

“Oh,” Derek responded. The proximity to the boy was making Derek's mind turn into mush again. He was practically naked in front of him, not crying, no fear lingering in his scent, just Stiles. It made his wolf want to claim him, to keep him safe immediately and it made Derek want to kiss him. But he resisted and made himself step away to turn on the shower for Stiles.

“Do you think,” Stiles started, biting his lip, “you could stay in here? While I shower? You know, just in case I face plant or something.” His lip curled up into a small goofy grin.

Derek found himself smiling back. “Yeah, yeah I can stay. I'll just, you know, close my eyes while you,” he didn't finish, just motioned to this last piece of clothing on his body.

Stiles flushed, dipping his head before Derek could look for too long. Derek placed Isaac’s clothes on the sink and went to turn on the shower for him, adjusting the temperature and then sat down on the edge of the toilet.

“Just adjust the temp if you need,” he commented before closing his eyes with his hands so Stiles didn’t question if he was looking or not. Not that Derek would, because he had already told Stiles countless times that he wasn’t like those other alphas. Especially after recent events, aka the one that happened in bed, Derek didn’t want to give him the impression that he lied. When he heard Stiles climb into the shower, he opened them.

Stiles gasped.

“You okay?” Derek asked, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

“Mhm, just hurt a little bit,” Stiles answered honestly.

After a few minutes of silence, Derek’s mind became clouded by Stiles’ sweet scent once again. Stiles was aroused in the shower, which Derek had experienced far too many times to judge. He wondered smugly if it was because the shower smelled like him but came to the conclusion that it was more than likely because he was a teenage boy and like Derek, got horny for no reason at all sometimes. He chose to ignore the smell as best he could, unsuccessfully dismissing the press of his hardened cock in his sweats. It made him want to groan in protest and leave the bathroom but Stiles had specifically asked him to stay.

“Der?” Stiles called, pulling Derek out of his own thoughts. The nickname, although used by everyone he knew, sent a jolt through his body when it came out of Stiles’ mouth.

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” he replied nonchalantly, although his heart skipped a beat as he said it.

“Why didn't you ever want anything in return like the others? You like me, right?”

The questions caught him off guard. Stiles knew he liked him; hell, the entire town of Beacon Hills probably knew Derek liked him. It wasn't like he had been pining for Stiles for years without a reason. How could he think he'd ask something like that of him?

“Yeah, Stiles,” he answered, “thought I made that pretty clear?”

“Yeah, no, you did, I just don't understand why you never asked for anything when you offered to help.”

“Why would I?” Derek found him saying without pause.

“Because,” Stiles muttered and it was almost hard to hear him over the stream of water had Derek not been trying.

“That's a good answer, little omega,” Derek joked.

“I just don't get why you don't want anything from me,” he said, expressing his confusion. “Everyone else who offered to help wanted something from me. You just kept trying and trying, never taking. You're still doing it. I don't know, it just feels wrong!”

“It didn't feel wrong to get on your knees for any of those alphas just so they'd help you?” Derek snarled without meaning to. Stiles went silent on the other side of the curtain and Derek knew he fucked up. “Shit, I'm sorry, Stiles.”

“N-no,” Stiles whimpered quietly, stinking of anxiety. “It didn't feel wrong because I knew that I had to do what I needed to stay alive. At least it wasn't charity. We both got something out of it. I got on my knees for them because they were the only ones who could help me. I was in so much pain, Derek. I just wanted to feel nothing and they made that easy.”

Derek's claws had come out in his fit of anger. He pressed them into his thighs, drawing small prickles of blood to keep himself under control.

“Why not me?” Derek asked, trying not to sound too hurt. “I offered help so many times. Why did it scare you so much to just accept my help with no other conditions?”

“Like I said, you never wanted anything in return. I guess it just confused me. If you had offered like the rest of them, I probably would have taken you up on it. But you wanted me for more than I was willing to give.”

“And now?” He noticed the way Stiles used past tense and how he stood in his shower, almost unafraid of Derek's intentions.

“I don't know,” Stiles whispered. “You're not like them like I thought. You've proved that more than once now.”

Derek sighed. “Let me help you, please. You're not alone in this. I don't want anything more from you than what you are willing to give.”

Stiles went quiet again and Derek worried he has messed up and lost his trust but then, “You confuse me, Derek Hale.”

Derek smirked in amusement. “Yeah well, you already agreed to go on a date with me so you're kind of stuck until you fulfill that promise.”

“I don't think I want to go out there yet.”

Derek understood. He was at least safe inside their walls, outside was like uncharted territory in that moment.

“They deliver.”

He could almost hear Stiles grinning.

+

Deaton was still in the Hale’s house with the rest of the pack when Stiles and Derek entered the room. Cora, Laura and Isaac were watching tv while Talia and Deaton spoke in low voices. They lifted their eyes when the two boys passed them. Derek ignored their strange looks and proceed to get Stiles some cereal from the cabinet. He handed him the bowl and poured the milk before handing him a spoon. The omega went to town.

“Slow down,” Derek instructed, not wanting Stiles to get a cramp or something. “You can always have more if you want afterwards.”

Stiles smiled at him with a mouthful of Lucky Charms and then shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. Derek rolled his eyes at his disobedience. It made him happy that Stiles felt comfortable enough snippy with him. Honestly, it made him even more attractive.

Deaton and Talia were still staring at them when Derek looked back up. He gave Stiles a squeeze on the shoulder, telling him that he could watch TV while he got up and talked to Talia and Deaton. Stiles’ eyes followed him as he left him at the table and it made Derek want to turn back but there must have been a reason that Deaton was still there.

When he approached them, Deaton gave him a wary smile. He looked mildly worried and it freaked Derek out.

“What's up?”

“Deaton would like to speak to you privately about Stiles,” Talia answered.

“About what?”

“His heats or the lack thereof. I would appreciate if I could speak to you outside of earshot,” Deaton answered quietly.

“Yeah, fine,” Derek said pointedly. Deaton lead them out of the living room and onto the back patio. Their house back into the forest, convenient for shifts when they needed to run like the wolves they were. Most evenings, in the spring, Derek loved to sit on their porch swing and watch the sunset until it disappeared behind the trees. But spring was just ending, crawling into summer.

“Derek,” Talia said, catching his attention.

“What more is there to discuss about his heat? He had one and then it was done and he's barren. We don't need to dwell on it anymore, especially never in front of him again,” Derek explained with a bit of annoyance. Stiles didn't need them bringing it up again. He already felt guilty enough for being unable to fulfill something that most omegas could.

“Do you not find it odd that he had a heat in the first place? From my experience, barren omegas don't have heats, not even when they present. That's usually the sign that something is wrong with their fertility,” Deaton explained.

Derek shrugged. “I don't know, Deaton. I guess I just figured it happened afterwards. What exactly are you insinuating?”

“I'm not sure he's actually barren.”

Deren stopped breathing and stared at Deaton with a concerned look. “What?”

“I don't believe Stiles is barren. I believe his heats stopped after his first because of the abuse. In abuse cases, the body has a way of making sure it survives as best as it can in the given situation. In Stiles’ case, because of the constant abuse, his wolf knew his body couldn't take on heats, much less a pregnancy.”

“So? What does that mean?”

“After his first heat, his body chose to suppress his heats in order to protect his body from further harm. I’m sure you know how truly grueling a heat came be on an omega’s body, like ruts but worse. Stiles wouldn’t have been able to handle it and since the abuse never really stopped, his heats never came back. I think his father told him that he was barren to hurt him even more, knowing that it's an omegas basic function to procreate. I have a feeling that John knew that his son’s heats only stopped because of the mistreatment.”

“He lied to him?” Derek growled. It wasn't much of a shock if he was honest with himself. “So he would think he was _broken_? What, so he could further torture him? Make him feel like it was his fault that nobody was ever going to want him?”

“Yes, Derek. I can't be sure but I do believe that was the case. There have been many instances of abused or malnourished omegas missing heats or suppressing them all together like Stiles. Although, until he gets back to good health, we won't know if I am correct or not.”

“If it's true, will he have heats again? Like regularly?”

“He has a long way to go before he will have regular heats if I'm correct but he will have a heat once his body deems itself capable of carrying a pup. Up until then, his body works as a natural suppressant to stop any further harm.”

If Deaton’s words were true, Stiles didn’t have to feel guilty anymore.

“We have to tell him,” Derek insisted.

“Not a good idea,” Talia intervened. “We aren’t even sure if Deaton’s correct. Giving him false hope like that is cruel, Derek. You know that.”

She was right. If Deaton’s theory turned out to be false and Derek gave Stiles even a small inkling of hope, he’d be crushed. Stiles felt so strongly about his abnormality. Derek wouldn’t be able to give him such hope only to have it ripped away when he got healthy and no heat came.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“Get him back to full health,” Deaton offered. “Have him eating a balanced diet and sleeping regularly would be a good start. Like I said, he has a long way to go, after so many years in that home, but it’s possible.”

Derek’s heart jolted. He was going to take care of Stiles. He was going to get him healthy again, give him what he so desperately wanted. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that Stiles’ heats stopped once the abuse got worse. Deaton’s words had to be true. Stiles deserved all the happiness in the world.

“Thank you for telling me, Deaton.”

“I hope I’m correct, Derek, for his sake. No omega deserves what he’s had to deal with. Keep him safe.”

“I will,” Derek replied quickly because he meant it. He’d protect Stiles.

Deaton went back inside the house, seeing himself out. Talia held Derek back before he could go back inside.

“Remember what I said,” she warned sternly. “Don’t get your hope up, alright?”

Derek felt the need to growl at Talia but beside being his mother, she was his alpha and he knew better than to do that. Besides, he knew she was right. John was still in Beacon Hills and while Stiles was safe for a moment, odds were, he wasn’t going to be safe forever. For a man who loved to torture his son, Derek couldn’t see John giving him up so easily. He’d come for him; they all knew that. It was just a waiting game now, waiting until he found out where Stiles was hiding and came to snatch him up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! There's angst like always but I threw in some fluff because these two need a few moments of happiness every once in a while, right? :)
> 
> Shoot a comment down below if you wanna, I love feedback! 
> 
> (Warning for a tad bit of non-con although not seen, only spoken about for a brief moment)

Nobody could deny the fact that Stiles was growing on them. The pack seemed wary at first, worried about John, but after a few days, when John never came and they all came and went from school with no problems, everyone started to perk up. Even Stiles began to integrate himself into their daily lives. He cooked for them, sometimes with Laura, sometimes by himself, watched TV, talked. Derek couldn't help but feel hopeful like the rest of them but Talia’s words lurked in the back of his mind. 

Stiles and Derek slept in the same bed every night after Stiles woke up with more nightmare and snuggled up next to him on the couch. He decided it was best for both of them if they slept in his bedroom instead of the uncomfortable couch. Most mornings, they woke up with tangled limbs, heads close enough to kiss. Derek was always worried he'd wake up with a hard on and trigger Stiles into doing something he didn't want to but he always managed to make it to the shower before Stiles could notice. 

He was terribly protective of Stiles at school. He nearly ripped Jackson’s throat out the first time he saw him in the halls. If it hadn't been for Stiles next to him, he probably would have. The anxiety that wafted off of him was enough to keep Derek's focus completely on him, making sure he was okay. Even in the classes they didn't have together, Derek was constantly texting him which Stiles found entertaining. He worried all day long that John would show up and snatch him away. Stiles was vulnerable and it terrified Derek.

When they returned home after their third day of school, the house was empty which meant they had it all to themselves. Cora being at her boyfriend's, Isaac and Laura both at work and Talia, well Derek didn't care where his mother was. He was still quite unhappy with the way she acted toward Stiles. The only thing he wasn’t unhappy about was that she let Stiles stay past the first night. John didn’t come for him and nobody heard anything about a search for his missing son so Derek refused to give into Talia’s wishes to send him back. Stiles still wasn’t healed and he wasn’t going to risk the omega getting an infection again. 

“Take your shirt off for me,” Derek commanded when they reached his bathroom. Stiles had been wincing all day at school and at the command, he began to smell distressed but grabbed for his shirt anyway. It only took Derek half a second too long after the words left his mouth to understand how Stiles was taking it. He already had his shirt over his head, clutching it in his hands uneasily. 

“I didn't mean it like that,” Derek corrected himself in a hurry. “I just wanted to check on your wound.” 

Stiles nodded but didn’t make an effort to say anything. It hurt Derek to think he thought of him like those alphas who demanded things from him. He hated Jackson and all those assholes who forced him into unwanted acts just to relieve himself of some pain. The fact that he hadn’t ever noticed, never saw how they treated him, angered him even more. His attention, for the past four years of high school, had been solely on his abused omega, too consumed with trying to figure out how to get his attention that he missed all the other abuse he faced outside of his home. 

“Want to sit down for me?” He gestured to the toilet after shaking his head to rid the thoughts. Stiles nodded again, although he had begun to tremble slightly. He sat down on the toilet seat, blinking roughly like he was lost somewhere. His breathing had turned into small ragged pants and he leaned back against the tank, gripping the counter uneasily. 

“Hey?” Derek called to him gently. He could tell when Stiles was zoning out into a bad memory and this was one of those times. During the past few days, it happened quite frequently when something triggered him. “Come back to me.” 

Stiles blinked again, focusing on Derek with an expression he couldn't read. 

“Where are you right now?” Derek asked. He reached for Stiles’ other hand which rested on his thigh. He expected him to rip it away from his grip but he remained still. He almost wished he ripped it away because at least then, Stiles would have been reacting properly. The stillness in his body worried Derek. 

“You’re with me, Stiles,” Derek reassured, trying to pull him back to the present. “It’s okay, take some deep breathes.”

“I'm sorry,” he muttered, shaking his head like he was attempting to rid himself of his own thoughts. His erratic breathing had slowed a bit and he leaned up, able to hold himself up again. Derek knelt in front of him, keeping his steady hand on his thigh. Stiles craved touch from Derek, he soon noticed after the second day. He needed a gentle, comforting touch to replace all the awfulness he had ever felt in his life. Derek was willing to give him what he needed. 

“About what?” Derek wondered, using his other hand to caress Stiles’ neck. The omega leaned into his touch, whimpering briefly. It was such a broken noise. He understood that nobody, not even the alpha’s who took his pain, touched him as carefully and warmly as Derek. No wonder Stiles always sought out his hand. 

“I keep getting lost in my own thoughts,” Stiles admitted. 

“You don't ever have to apologize for that, Stiles. Sometimes it’s beyond your control. What were you thinking about?”

Stiles swallowed and looked unsteady even though he was sitting. Derek’s eyes shifted toward, checking on his wound like he had meant to when they first entered the bathroom. It was still healing decently, probably only causing him a small amount of irritation. Derek was still concerned about his wound but Stiles’ well being was far more important.

“You can talk to me,” Derek whispered. If the last few days had proved anything, it was that Derek was good at listening. When Stiles woke up in the middle of the night, he'd let him talk through it until he felt better. Sometimes he'd cry and be unable to speak for some time but Derek was always there. 

“He used to tell me to take my shirt off so he could hit me with a belt,” Stiles whimpered, closing his eyes. Every time Stiles confessed something to Derek, it made his heart stop. They only seemed to get progressively worse. He had to prevent himself from growling and scaring the poor omega. “Liked to watch me bleed when the buckle tore through my skin.” 

“Fuck,” Derek muttered, a grisly image of Stiles enduring a belt buckle tear up his back coming to mind. “I'm sorry, Stiles.” 

“Not your fault,” he mumbled back. “Like I said, I get lost in my own thoughts sometimes. Can't help it.” 

“You can always tell me, no matter what. You know that right? I'm not doing to get mad or judge you.” 

“I know, Der. I'm just scared.” 

“Of what?” 

“Everything,” he whispered softly. “That your mom is going to kick me out, that he'll find me. That you'll stop wanting me,” the last part came out so quietly that Derek questioned if he heard him correctly. The tears glistening in his eyes were evidence enough. 

“My mom isn't going to kick you out while I'm around to say something about it and I'm not going to stop wanting you, Stiles. I care about you more than I can express. I've wanted you since I was fourteen so if you ever think I'm going to stop, you're wrong.” 

Stiles shook his head like he didn't believe him. “You only liked me because I presented as an omega and you're an alpha, it's just instinct.” 

Derek gave him an unamused look. “You don't really believe that, do you?” 

“I don't know,” he whimpered. Derek could tell he didn't because he didn’t jerk away from his hand or otherwise remove the one touching his thigh. He just held still, avoiding Derek’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Derek whispered, slowly removing his hands. “If you believe I don’t want you then I guess I’ll just have to show you.” Stiles made a wounded noise as Derek stopped touching him. It made him immediately want to place his hands back on his omega but he resisted. He had other plans which involved moving Stiles from the bathroom. 

He quickly checked Stiles’ wound with more than a glance to make sure it wasn’t getting bad again. He helped Stiles stand from the toilet and put his shirt on just so he had an excuse to touch his skin again. 

“What are we doing?” Stiles questioned in a small voice. He followed Derek out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

“Going on that date you agreed to,” he responded as he slipped his t-shirt off and replaced it with a clean one. Stiles’ eyes went wide as if he hadn’t been sleeping with a half-naked Derek since he arrived. It made him smirk cockily. At least Stiles didn’t look at him in disgust; that had been one of his many fears, one of the reasons he never got around to asking Stiles out on a date. 

“I can’t,” Stiles said abruptly, reeking of fear once again. Derek stopped short of removing his jeans.

“Why?” 

“I can’t go out there,” he muttered. “Being at school is one thing but he’s the sheriff, Derek.” 

Derek understood. There was too much risk bringing him out in the open like that. At school, at least he had multiple people to hide behind. If John were to see Stiles with Derek, he wasn’t even sure what would happen. John never liked the Hale’s, which was part of the reason he told his son that they were sketch and that he should be scared of them. Derek wondered if that was the only reason Stiles stayed away from him or if he was genuinely scared that Derek would take more than he could give. 

“We don’t have to go out than,” Derek offered. “They deliver, remember? Nobody is going to be home for a while so let’s just order in and watch a movie or something. We can have our date here.” He smiled, trying to convince Stiles. 

“What about the others? What will they eat?”

“Whatever they decide to make. You don’t have to make us dinner every night, Stiles. We’re all perfectly capable of making a sandwich or buying something. I told you, we don’t expect anything from you; I know it makes you feel more comfortable so I let you but tonight, it’s your night off, okay?” 

Stiles nodded, a small smile growing on his lips. Derek’s heart warmed. 

“Alright, what do you want?” he asked, picking up the phone. Stiles could ask for the entire restaurant and Derek would deliver. 

+

Derek paid the delivery guy when he arrived at the door. Stiles had startled when their doorbell rang and his fear could be smelled from the next door. Derek couldn’t help but feel sorry for him; he must have thought it was John. He found that ironic when he thought of John actually ringing the doorbell. He didn’t seem like the type of man who would politely ask to be invited in to take his son away. Derek will still cautious when he opened the door, just in case. 

He turned to Stiles, who had his legs pulled up to his chest and his face resting on his knees. Derek could tell he wasn’t actually watching whatever when on the tv like he was pretending to. His eyes were sort of unfocused as Derek returned to the couch and unbagged their food for them. He handed Stiles his egg rolls and wonton soup making sure he had a firm grip on it before he let go. Stiles looked down at the food with a hungry expression but didn’t launch into eating like he had the first morning he ate. One too many stomach cramps kept him from devouring his food all at once. Derek always made sure he had a substantial amount of food for one than one reason. He still wanted to prove Deaton’s theory correct and get Stiles back to good health. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Derek asked while he stuffed his face with his spring roll. Stiles looked over at him with a mouthful of wonton and Derek almost spit out his food in laughter. They looked like a bunch of chipmunks with their cheeks full of food. Stiles smiled back, swallowing his food roughly. 

“What movie?” 

Derek shrugged. “We can just channel surf until we fall on something we like?” 

Stiles nodded, seemingly unconcerned about what they did. Derek took the remote and started going through the channels. Everything was either almost over or not interesting enough to keep their attention. Stiles finished his food first and set the soup bowl down on the coffee table. Derek took notice of how they were sitting on the couch. Neither of them were close enough to touch and it was starting to upset Derek. He finished his food before looking over at Stiles. 

“Wanna come over here?” he asked awkwardly, patting the cushion beside him. Stiles’ eyes shifted to his hand and then back up to his face. He flushed a cute shade of pink but nodded and moved closer. Derek slipped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him closer. The alluring scent of mild arousal had him concentrating on keeping himself in check. He hadn’t even kissed Stiles yet. 

“Derek?” he whispered after a few minutes of silence other than the tv. His head rested on Derek’s shoulder, oddly close to his neck where he could feel his warm breath. 

“Hmm?” He tried to distract himself from the press of Stiles on his side. It felt right on so many levels but he wasn’t going to take advantage of how close he was. Derek had promised he wasn’t like the others and he wasn’t. He’d take care of Stiles, whether it was one day as his mate or just as a friend. It didn’t matter as long as he could keep Stiles safe. 

“Um,” Stiles started, sounding nervous. It caught Derek’s lingering attention. “I was wondering, uh, if you,” he stopped mid-sentence. 

“What, Stiles? It’s okay, you can say whatever you want.” 

It took Stiles a second but when the words came out, they came out in a rush. “Doyouthinkyoucouldkissme?”

Derek went stiff, blinking roughly at the screen because he wasn’t sure if he was actually hearing the words right or if the spring rolls had a little something extra in them. But from the sour scent released from Stiles’ pores, he was almost positive he had heard him correctly and it made him stiffen even more if that was possible. 

“Stiles-” 

“Not if you don’t want to!” he interrupted quickly. “I was just thinking about it and I like you and you like me and I want something good, I want a good memory for once. It’s stupid, never mind. I know you said you weren’t like them. You aren’t, Derek. I’ve never kissed anyone. I wanted it to be you. Just, never mind,” Stiles’ thoughts were everywhere, flying out of his mouth all at once. Derek had to take a second to process it all and by that time, Stiles had fallen silent. 

“You want me to kiss you?” The prospect made Derek’s heart soar. He had wanted to kiss Stiles since he was fourteen and they were now eighteen. Four long ass years and now Stiles was turning back on his suggestion. It hardly surprised him that an asshole like Jackson didn’t give him the time of day to actually kiss him even when there were much more intimate acts going on. 

“Never mind,” Stiles whispered, trying to shrink away. He was clearly embarrassed. Derek didn’t want him to be. 

“Stiles, I wanna kiss you.” 

Stiles shook his head. “You don’t have to say that, Derek. I know you like me but you don’t have to say it out of pity. It’s stupid, I’m stupid. Who the hell asks for a kiss? A kissless virgin, that’s who!”

“I haven’t been kissed either,” Derek admitted, hoping it would make the omega feel better. There had been a few chances in his past with few beta girls and guys but never anyone he wanted to truly kiss. Derek had been so drawn to Stiles that nobody else compared. 

“Shut up,” Stiles replied harshly then realized what he said and who he said it to and went motionless. He probably thought Derek was going to get mad at him for speaking like that to him. It really didn’t concern him too much. If anything, he wanted to encourage Stiles to speak his mind whenever he wanted. He spent far too many years being repressed. 

“I’m not kidding. I’ve seriously never been kissed.” 

“But you’re a-” 

“What? An alpha? That doesn’t mean anything, Stiles. I’ve never kissed anyone, period. You’re not a freak or abnormal or whatever you’re thinking you are. There’s nothing wrong with being eighteen and never having been kissed. Hell, Isaac hasn’t even been kissed.” 

Stiles sat quietly, unresponsive to Derek’s words. 

“Do you want me to kiss you? For real? Or are you just asking so you can get it out of the way?” Derek would kiss him either way but he wanted to know. If he was only kissing him to get it out of the way, then it was less meaningful. 

Stiles gulped loudly. “I wanna.” 

Derek nodded nervously as his heart leaped in happiness. 

“Do you like me?” he questioned suddenly. Derek wanted to kiss someone that liked him back. He so desperately wanted Stiles to like him back but he wasn’t going to force his affection on him. The fondness needed to be a two way thing, not like every other experience Stiles had in the past. 

The omega nodded his head silently. 

“Then, let me kiss you,” there was a plea in his voice, even more so when he added a gentle, “please” at the end. He wanted to give Stiles what he wanted. It was obvious that there was something between them and Stiles’ quick attachment to Derek led him to believe it had been there, underneath the surface, the entire time. Maybe Derek wasn’t the only who had spent the last four years longing but never having. 

“I want,” Stiles started, letting out a needy whimper that directly correlated with how Derek felt internally. 

“Me too,” Derek said back, hardly trusting his voice. Stiles had rearranged himself enough so that he could angle his neck up, baring his neck for the wolf above him. 

“Please,” he begged quietly. Derek wanted to give him something good, a good memory among all the awful ones. He wanted to show him that he could make this good for him, make him feel good with just his lips. His wolf was desperate to prove to the omega that he only had good intentions.

There was a brief moment of pause before their lips touched, a lingering space in time that felt like an eternity. And then, they were touching, soft lips awkward and uncoordinated and wet and desperate. Stiles immediately shuttered, one hand hand shooting up to clutch Derek's shoulder like he was scared he'd fly away. Derek's hand found its way to the back of the omega’s neck, pulling him closer. The pull of his hand caused Stiles to gasp and open his mouth under Derek's. He took advantage of that small moment and let his tongue enter and taste his sweet mouth. 

Derek imagined kissing Stiles on many, many occasions but none of them added up to the feelings he was experiencing now. It was surreal, like a hazy dream. Stiles was making sweet, innocent noises against him and eventually moved his hand to Derek's chest, daringly touching him in ways that almost made him stop. He couldn't control anything but his lips, the rest lost to the sensation of the kiss. 

The kiss wasn't supposed to turn into a make out session: the date wasn’t even supposed to end in a kiss. Neither of those were Derek’s intentions but he couldn’t seem to let go, even when he pulled back for some air, he found himself feverishly kissing at Stiles’ neck in between small breathes. Stiles was pliant, easily shifted when Derek shifted his own body. He moved him onto his lap, noticing the way his neck was angled in an awkward position. Stiles squeaked when he landed straddled with his legs on either side of Derek’s hips.

“Okay?” Derek check, making sure he wasn’t making the omega uncomfortable. Stiles hardly managed a nod but all Derek could smell was arousal, no lingering fear or panic beneath the surface. He wasn’t scaring Stiles. If anything, they had only become more aroused while kissing each other. Their erections were gently pressed up against each other almost torturously. 

Derek made himself pull back. “We should stop,” he said regretfully. He didn’t want to take it any further as good as it felt. Neither of them were ready for that yet. 

Stiles hummed but nodded, resting his soft-haired head on Derek’s shoulder, arms in between their chests. Just from kissing him, Stiles started to smell like Derek. The scent caused his wolf to rear his head, wanting to claim the omega in their lap. Derek resisted, knowing he already made him smell like him and that was enough for one day. 

“I’m sorry if I took that too far,” Derek apologized, rubbing small circles into his lower back. He was a little too overeager and he knew it. He wanted to continue kissing him but not if it was too much for him. 

“No,” Stiles gasped, like the words shocked him. “No, that was good. Thank you, Derek.” He pressed his soft lips to Derek’s cotton shirt and rested there, unaware of what he was doing to Derek. Despite the persistent need to kiss Stiles again, Derek found himself perfectly content with holding him in his arms, feeling his warm breath through his t-shirt. Even if he never got anyone than this, he would be happy.

“Not hurting you right?” 

Stiles shook his head. “I’m okay.” 

After a few minutes passed, Derek observed the way Stiles’ breathing had slowed, almost like he was slipping into a light sleep. He was concerned that the position was hard on his knees, bent at an uncomfortable angle. Stiles didn’t seem to mind but Derek repositioned them anyway so that Stiles laid in between his legs with his head still on his chest and Derek’s body lying lengthwise on the couch as to stretch his legs out. 

“Derek,” Stiles sighed, nuzzling in like a pup. Derek ran his fingers down the boy’s neck just like he liked. He discovered just how much he liked it when he stopped one night after he thought the omega had fallen asleep and heard a small growl escape his throat before he arched back into his touch. He didn’t deny him the touch anymore after that, continuing the movement until both of them fell asleep during the night. 

“Could I ask you something?” Stiles questioned, sounding sleepy. 

“Yeah, anything.” 

“Would you claim me?” he said with a gulp. “I mean, if my dad let you, if he gave you permission, would you claim me?” 

Claiming without an alpha’s permission was punishable by death if the alpha chose that. Derek knew claiming Stiles would protect him and break whatever ties he had with John but it also put both of them in danger. If he did it without John’s permission, he could kill Derek and even if he asked, John would still probably kill him. That kind of murder wasn’t above the law in Beacon Hills; you challenge an alpha and lose, you die. Claiming another member of their pack without permission was the ultimate form of disrespect. 

“He’d never give me permission,” Derek replied quietly, trying to be truthful with Stiles. It didn’t matter how much either of them wanted it; it wasn’t up to them unless they were prepared to suffer the consequences.

“I know,” he sounded so sad. “Just, would you? If by some miracle, he said yes?” 

“Of course I would, Stiles. You don’t know how badly I wish I could. How much I want to take you away from that awful place.” 

Stiles made a quiet noise and grabbed Derek's hand. He pulled it close to him and pressed his lips to his knuckles, holding himself there. Derek listened to his heartbeat which was wild and loud, something that sounded like a happiness rather than despair. 

“N-nobody ever said yes before,” he whimpered. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The others, the ones who helped me, they never said yes when I asked. None of them wanted to claim me.” 

“You asked them?” Derek forced himself to keep the snarl out of his voice. He knew Stiles only asked out of necessity. None of those alphas meant anything to him; none of them had even kissed him, they just made him suck their cocks. 

“Don’t be mad,” he begged, hiding his face in the alpha’s shirt. “I just wanted to get away from my dad. I was willing to let them do whatever they wanted if they took me away from that but they never did. I never wanted any of them like that, Derek, I promise. You’re the only one who I’ve ever actually desperately wanted to claim me. You’re the only one I like, okay? Don’t be mad, please, please.” 

“Shh,” Derek cooed gently, “I’m not mad. Whatever you had to do to get by and survive is none of my business and definitely not the place to judge. I’d be very happy to claim you if we ever get the chance because I like you and knowing you like me back makes me so happy. It makes me want to claim you right here but I’m a patient man.” 

“I’m still a virgin,” Stiles blurted. “I never did that with any of them.” 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Derek replied just a quickly as Stiles had spoken. None of it mattered to him. Stiles could have slept with the entire school and Derek would have still claimed him, became his alpha, if he had asked. “I’m going to find a way to save you, Stiles. I’ll figure something out and claim you when I can, okay?” 

“Yeah,” he breathed, “want you to be my alpha.” 

Derek’s tongue felt caught in his throat, unable to produce any more words so he decided against speaking and instead relished in the feeling of Stiles’ soft skin on his fingers and the small noises he made when Derek started running his other hand against the skin underneath his shirt. 

Part of Derek wished that Stiles hadn’t been so stubborn and accepted his intentions when he started. He could have been safe by now, wrapped in Derek’s arms like this without any fear but that wasn’t the case. The other part of him was thankful that he got to have these moments with him, to be able to touch him like this even with the lingering fear over their heads. It was better than nothing, better than losing him before he ever had the chance. 

Derek would claim him, he would become his alpha and he’d be a million times better than any other alpha that ever hurt an omega. 

+

The next day at school felt different. Maybe it was because Stiles had let Derek kiss him goodnight the previous evening or the fact that he woke to Stiles curled up against him after a night of no nightmares. Whatever it was, the pack noticed. Isaac for sure did because he kept smiling at the two like he knew their deepest secrets. Cora even looked like she was semi interested in the fact that her brother was holding the omega’s hand in the car. Talia wasn’t the least bit pleased but once again, Derek didn’t care. 

Derek and Stiles arrived at one of the classes they didn’t share together and were forced to separate. It was their fourth day back yet Derek still hated leaving Stiles even if it was only for an hour between classes. The idea of something happening in an hour freaked him out but he couldn’t watch him all day. Plus, Isaac was in that class with him. He trusted his beta to protect his omega especially since Isaac connected with him so well. 

Toward the end of the period, Derek got a text from Isaac telling him that he needed to meet him in the boy’s bathroom in their building. His stomach twisted into a knot when he read the text, thinking the worst. Quickly, he asked Mr. Harris for a hall pass, which he reluctantly gave after giving Derek an unamused look. He happened to be in the middle of a lecture. Derek didn’t care. 

He met Isaac in the bathroom, eyes particularly wild when he smelled Stiles in one of the stalls. He could also hear him, almost hysterically crying. His eyes must have flashed red because Isaac stepped back, holding his hands up. He didn’t fear Derek but getting in the way of an alpha wasn’t a good idea, ever. 

“Stiles?” Derek panicked, moving toward the stall that Stiles was in. The omega stopped crying for half a second when he heard his name being called only for the sobs to resume a few seconds later. Derek tried to open the stall door but it was locked. “Stiles, it’s Derek. Open the door, baby,” he hadn’t meant for the last word to come out and it caused his cheeks to heat up. 

Stiles didn’t move to unlock the door. 

“What happened?” he demanded, turning to Isaac. 

“I don’t know,” Isaac explained, “he just kept saying Jackson.” 

Derek’s blood boiled under his skin. “Did you find him in here?” 

Isaac nodded. “He went to the bathroom and didn't come back for a bit so I went looking for him and found him in here.” 

Derek was seriously going to murder that excuse for an alpha. Whatever was making Stiles cry so harshly wasn't good. His sobs were breaking Derek's heart. The poor kid couldn't catch a break.

“Stiles? Come on, baby. Open the door for me. Nobody is going to hurt you.” 

“D-Der?” 

“Yeah, yeah I'm right here. What happened?” 

“I-I came into the bathroom and when I came out of the stall, Jackson was there. He blocked my path and wouldn't let me out,” his breath hitched, “He started touching me, asking if I needed him to take any of my pain. He yanked my hand and made me touch him through his jeans. I-I could feel his knot.” 

“Fucker,” Derek breathed slowly, trying to contain his growl. Stiles breathing had become ragged through the tears. Derek was about to break the door down to get to him when he unlocked the door and revealed himself. 

Derek hardly got a chance to look at his tear-streaked face before he buried it into his chest, letting out another quiet cry. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around the sobbing omega, trying to give him a sense of comfort. 

“D-did he do anything else?” 

Stiles shook his head, hanging onto Derek like he was an anchor. “I pushed him off and he laughed and called me a cock-tease. I locked myself in the stall afterwards and Isaac found me.” 

“Shh, you’re okay now. You’re okay. He’s not going to touch you anymore.” Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head as the bell rang over the heads. He carefully maneuvered the trembling boy into Isaac’s arms despite the frantic plea that left his quivering lips. Derek stepped away heading out the door. 

“What-” Isaac began to say but Derek was already gone.

He was seeing red, clearly partially shifting into his wolf as he walked down the hall. People were staring at him, mostly the humans who always got mildly uncomfortable when students shifted at school. Derek was on a mission, scanning the crowds for Jackson. 

When he spotted him, his claws extended, his wolf feeling the insatiable need to sink them into Jackson’s flesh. He knew he couldn’t murder him; that was still illegal but he could definitely maim him. The cocky bastard was walking with his friends, laughing like he hadn’t just assaulted an omega in a public restroom. 

“Jackson!” he roared, in full fledged alpha mode now. The group of guys he was with stopped, turning toward the noise. Jackson stopped after a moment and turned slowly, looking amused by the anger Derek displayed. 

“What’s up, Hale?” 

Derek stalked the rest of the way over to Jackson, grabbing for his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Derek had height and weight on him and the fact that he caught him off guard. 

“What the fuck, Hale?” he spat, struggling against his grip. 

“If you ever,” Derek growled, finding it hard to speak through his canines, “touch Stiles again, I’m going to rip your fucking throat out, got it? You even look at him and that’s the last time you’ll ever see!” He slammed him back against the wall for emphasis. “And don’t even think about preying on some other omega, they aren’t your little fuck things, they’re human beings!”

“Ooh,” Jackson laughed, “so that’s what this is about. Are you his little alpha now or something? He get down on his knees for you too? Finally got away from that asshole father of his?” 

“Shut up,” Derek snapped, pushing him harder. 

“It’s a pity, I quite liked taking away his pain every time his old man decided to get angry. Oh, what he’ll do to stop hurting. He’s really great at getting down on his knees to get what he wants. You should really try it at some point.” 

“Shut your fucking mouth!” He slammed a fist into Jackson’s stomach. The alpha only gasped for half a second before letting out a devilish laugh. Derek knew he was going too far, Jackson was saying too much but he couldn’t stop. He wanted to kill Jackson.  

“Oh, you’re going to regret that, Hale!” 

Derek flew back, losing his balance as Jackson jolted forward. His fist slammed into Derek’s face, knocking him to the ground. It only took him a second to recover, rising to his feet and swinging at Jackson once again. At some point, they were stumbling to the ground, throwing aimless punches, sometimes impacting the flesh, sometimes missing completely. Derek wasn’t sure at what point he was being dragged and held back from Jackson. He tried to fight the arms since Jackson was lifting himself, bloodied from the floor like he wanted more but a voice was calling him back. 

“Derek! Stop! He’s had enough!” It took Derek a few seconds to realize it was Isaac yelling into his ear. He stopped struggling, still fuming but letting the beta drag him further back. 

“You’re  _ seriously _ going to regret doing that, Hale!” Jackson growled, red eyes threatening him. He spit blood from his mouth then wiped it off with the back of his hand. Derek’s wolf was satisfied seeing him bleed. 

“Don’t touch him again, Jackson. Don’t come near him again or nobody will be able to stop me next time! You got it?” 

Isaac dragged him away before he could scream anymore. 

“Yeah, let your little beta bitch save you from a fight!” Jackson shouted at him and Derek had half a mind to shove Isaac out of the way and go barreling back but resisted when he saw Stiles trembling in the corner near the bathroom. 

Isaac shoved Derek into the bathroom, completely bypassing the omega. Derek swirled around, wanting to go back to Stiles, however, Isaac stepped in front of him blocking his path. He could tell the beta meant business because he would have never gotten in Derek’s way if he hadn’t. 

“Stay in here until you calm the hell down. I’ll take Stiles to his next class. He shouldn’t see you like this, not anymore than he’s already seen.”

Derek’s heart sank. He must have looked like a vicious alpha, those that Stiles feared. He backed himself up against a sink, gripping the edges behind him until he could breathe steadily again. And then the idea of Stiles alone outside the bathroom sent him into a minor frenzy again. 

“He’s fine!” Isaac blurted before Derek could try to escape. “I can hear him right outside; he’s fine.” 

Derek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “How badly did I scare him?” 

Isaac shrugged. “He didn’t see most of it. I kept him back but I think he heard most of it.” 

Derek groaned. “Could I please just see him?” he begged. “I can’t go to my next class without making sure he’s okay.” 

“Are you good?” Isaac motioned to Derek’s entire person. His eyebrow lifted in a disgruntled fashion. Derek knew that Isaac was only protecting Stiles like he had asked but it still pissed off his wolf, being denied in this moment. 

“I’m good, I’m fine,” he tried to sound convincing. He was still shaking just barely but he blamed that on the adrenaline. 

“Fine but if he freaks out, I’m taking him out of here, got it? No going alpha on me, it’s not fair. If I even sense an ounce of fear on him, he’s going to class and you’re staying in here until you chill.” 

Derek’s eyes narrowed but he ended up nodding despite himself. 

Isaac grabbed Stiles from outside the bathroom door, gently ushering him into the open area. Derek kept his distance, praying that he didn’t scare Stiles. The red had bled out of his eyes, claws had retracted, teeth went back to their normal length. The only true evidence of Derek flipping out was the shaking anger he still felt inside of himself. 

“Stiles, I’m sor-” he wasn’t able to get the full sentence out before Stiles was crashing into him, basically sobbing again and gripping him like he’d never be able to let go. After the initial shock, Derek wrapped his arms around the shaking body, letting him bawl into his shirt. He felt wet spots beginning to produce underneath Stiles’ face. 

“Did I scare you?” 

Stiles shook his head frantically. A sigh of relief rushed through his body at his answer.  

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I shouldn’t have acted like those assholes.”

“I was scared he was going to hurt you,” Stiles whimpered, pulling Derek tighter. “I didn’t want him to hurt you.” 

Derek found himself chuckling briefly, as if Jackson Whittemore ever had a chance of hurting him. He got a few good punches in but Derek wasn’t the alpha left bleeding in the middle of the hallway. 

“He’s never going to touch you again,” Derek promised. 

Stiles sniffled, lifted his head just barely and stared at Derek with his beautiful and sad amber eyes. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words so Derek saved him from the trouble and kissed him, right there, in the gross bathroom, in front of Isaac. He didn’t care about the possibility of Isaac telling Talia or it somehow reaching her without Isaac even opening his mouth. Derek did not, nor would he ever, care about what everyone else thought. He’d kiss Stiles in front of a million people if it should them that he was loved and cared for. That was all he ever wanted. A safe, healthy, tear-free omega and he’d do anything and everything to make sure Stiles ended up that way, with or without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...

After the incident at school, Derek was terrified that Stiles was going to be scared of him, despite his lack of fear in the bathroom following his attack. He worried that he took it too far, acted like all the other shit alphas out there that Stiles feared. He couldn’t lose him, not because he was trying to protect him. But Stiles never showed any fear.

Instead, Stiles took care of him. Despite the lack of cuts and bruises on his skin, Stiles worried over him when they got home. Even when Talia heard the news and got mad at Derek for being reckless, Stiles stood up for him which was all new territory for them. Stiles had never once spoken back to an alpha much less one like Talia. Derek was impressed with his little omega to say the least.

Stiles made dinner without the help of Laura. He needed something to distract him, everyone could tell. Cora was even irate about Jackson, asking Stiles if he wanted her to kill him. Stiles just looked at her with a horrified expression until she said she was kidding; although Derek knew she really wasn’t. Cora’s anger was immeasurable when she cared enough to show it.

They ate dinner as a pack, trying to keep their minds off of all things that would cause Stiles discomfort. The boy linked their ankles underneath the table, sighing with relief when their bare skin touched. Stiles hadn’t gone too long without touching him since they got home. Isaac thought it was adorable but Derek was worried, even more so when he caught Talia watching them closely. He knew what she was thinking. Stiles was becoming attached and that was a very dangerous road to go down if they weren’t able to keep him. Derek refused to think about it for too long. He just let Stiles touch him as much as he needed since he liked feeling his skin against his own as well.

Stiles and Derek retreated to the bedroom after dinner. Derek got tired of Talia’s lingering looks, like she was silently scolding him for taking care of the omega. It was like she had forgotten what it felt like to like someone and protect them. Years had passed since their father died and she had been alone since. Derek just wished she could understand and see how much he needed to protect Stiles.

Stiles was stretched across the bed on his stomach while he worked on his homework. Derek watched him from where he sat with his back against the wall. He should have been studying for his spanish test coming up but he couldn’t stop looking at Stiles’ face. Even while he was concentrated on his homework, his features were beautiful.

“Stiles?”

The boy looked up from his textbook curiously and tilted his head. “Hmm?”

Derek wanted to ask him a specific question that had been lingering in his mind for a while. After the incident at school, he desperately felt the need to ask.

“Do you think I could scent you?” he asked nervously, anxiously tapping his pencil against the notebook. Stiles blinked at him for a moment like he didn’t understand the words that had just left his mouth. It took him a second more to nod without saying anything. Derek could hardly hear his beating heart over his own.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, that would be good,” Stiles murmured, nodding his head again. He caught him smiling seconds before he lowered his head and closed his textbook.

Stiles nodded again. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Derek rose to his feet, walking toward the bed slowly. Stiles watched him while he adjusted himself on the bed until his back pressed against the pillows behind him. His lengthy legs stretched out in front of him. Derek landed next to him first then rolled so that he almost hovered above him.

Stiles looked up at him with a sweet smile and reached up to stroke his cheek. The splay of his fingers on the skin made Derek close his eyes and sink into the feeling. He leaned down, careful to keep most of his weight off of the boy’s chest. He tucked his head in the dip between Stiles’ shoulder and neck so that his cheek pressed against his neck. His hand found it’s way to the boy’s neck to hold their faces in place.

Stiles let out a small gasp as Derek began to rub his scruffy cheek into his neck. Derek closed his eyes, breathing in and smelling their scents beginning to mingle together. Eventually, he moved to the other side and did the same thing there. Once he was satisfied with Stiles’ scent, he flopped himself onto his back and Stiles crawled over to him, resting his head on his chest.

“Do you smell like me too now?” he asked quietly.

Derek smiled against the crown of his head and nodded. “I like it like this.”

“Me too,” he replied softly, nuzzling his face into Derek's shirt. Derek wished he could feel his soft skin on his bare chest like he did at night when they feel asleep. It was almost a comfort, just to feel him close. They stayed like that, quietly touching each other like they tended to when they were alone.

And then in a small whisper, Stiles said, “I-I would like it if you touched me more,”  his voice was all too hesitant. Derek touched him, running his hand down the length of Stiles’ arm. Stiles’ hand found it’s way up Derek’s stomach and landed just below his collarbone.

Despite Derek’s touch, Stiles shook his head.

“What?” Derek asked curiously. Stiles’ hand began to creep further upward until he reached Derek’s shoulder and tugged. He tugged until Derek’s body switched positions with him, now slightly on top of Stiles’ body like they had been before. He quickly shifted his weight so he didn’t crush Stiles. The omega looked up at him with gentle, open eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek croaked, suddenly smelling the overly sweet scent that wafted off of the boy when he was aroused.

“I want to feel you touch me,” he whispered, immediately heating underneath Derek in embarrassment. “If that’s okay? I just want to feel your hand on me, in places other than my arms and back.”

Derek blinked at the boy, surprised and partially aroused by his words. Stiles spread his legs to accommodate for him. He slid in between them, still attempting to keep his weight off for the most part. Stiles seemed to like the way he pressed against his lower half, grinding just barely. Derek tried to tell himself that it was wrong but Stiles asked for him to touch him, he put them in this position.

“You sure?”

Stiles nodded gingerly, reaching up to brush his hand along Derek’s neck. Derek tried to calm himself. It wasn't like they were going to go all the way. Neither of them were ready for that. It was just touching, sweet and simple.

“I don't want you to feel like you have to do this,” Derek explained, trying to give Stilas an out if he needed it. “It's not like I'm an experienced alpha who can only be in a sexual relationship.”

“No, no you aren't. I want to feel you, Der. I can tell you want it and nobody has ever really touched me. I would just like to know how it feels to have another person’s hands on me instead of the other way around. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish.”

Suddenly Derek wanted to give Stiles this moment. He was almost thrilled that he didn't necessarily want to reciprocate. This was a moment he wanted for himself and Derek really truly wanted to give it to him. Odds were that Stiles had never even touched himself, much less had anyone else touch him in such a way. At least Derek knew what it felt like to come, to have an orgasm send shivers through his body. Stiles deserved pleasure and love and everything else he wanted. So he gave in, despite his worry.

“Where do you want me to touch?” Derek asked quietly. He didn’t need the entire house to hear them.

Stiles closed his eyes, grabbing for one of Derek's hands and sliding it under his shirt and up his stomach. His shirt slipped up with their hands until most of his stomach was exposed which included his partially healed wound. Derek brushed his fingers over the pale flesh and received a small sigh and a full body shiver.

“Show me where you want my hand, guide me,” Derek whispered, concentrating on Stiles’ face. His mouth parted, letting out a small breath of air.

He moved Derek's hand up to caress his neck, guiding him so that his palm brushed against his nipple on the way. Derek was fascinated by the looks that crossed the boy’s face. He felt so much from such small movements. It reminded him of how touch starved the sweet omega had been. He gave so much to everyone else and never received anything back.

“Der,” Stiles whimpered and pressed harder into Derek's groin. He continued to caress his body, using his own movements no longer entirely dictated by Stiles.

“Where?” Derek questioned again, assuming Stiles knew what he meant. The omega grabbed his hand again, slowly going down his chest and navel area until he arrived at the waistband of his jeans. His breathing at stuttered in anticipation, arching up again in need.

Derek felt himself flush. “There?” He sounded like a damn pubescent boy.

Stiles just nodded.

Derek wasn't sure if he meant through his jeans or what. He was nervous, having thought about touching Stiles in this way many times before but never actually getting the chance. His fingers brushed just under his jeans, touching the soft part of his skin there. Stiles moaned quietly and Derek worried the rest of the house would hear but Laura and Cora had brought guys home before without care.

“Stiles?” Derek called, needing his consent before he went any further. The boy’s eyes opened heavily, staring at Derek with such desire. “Uh, the jeans? Do you wanna?” Derek mumbled his jumbled sentences, hoping that Stiles understood.

As his answer, Stiles reached down and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them from his hips then looked for Derek for help. He slipped them off the rest of the way and threw them to the ground. Stiles’ erection pressed hard into his boxers leaving very little to imagination anymore. Male omegas were always said to have smaller cocks, a lack of necessity as some alphas would refer to it as. While Stiles wasn't necessarily big in his girth, he made up for it in his length. Derek hadn't even seen his entire uncovered cock yet his mind was consumed with lustful thought.

“Der,” Stiles whimpered again. “Please.”

Derek just nodded, kind of numbly and touched him through the soft material. Stiles let out the most wanton moan Derek had ever heard and he suddenly didn't care about the others hearing. Stiles sounded beautiful.

Stiles went to cover his mouth when Derek touched him again. He stifled his sounds much to Derek's displeasure. The touches continued for a few minutes, feeling Stiles harden under the fabric and pant quietly. Derek had never wanted to see someone come as much as he wanted Stiles.

There was a moment of pause between them while Derek gently tugged the omega’s boxers down with his permission. He had a hard time keeping the small moan in his throat at the sight of him, lightly flushed skin, tip swollen and red with the need to be touched. Stiles looked so lost in the sensation of another touching him. Derek couldn't resist palming him and eventually taking him in his fist to pump him into oblivion.

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed, arching upward into the movement. His belly was rising and falling with every pleasured breath. Derek rubbed his thumb over the boy’s slit, swiping precum and using it to make the slide of his palm easier. Stiles whimpered and opened his mouth in an inarticulate cry. Derek was growing harder with each sound he made.  

The small omega was on the edge of an orgasm, panting and writhing in insane pleasure, when he jerked himself away, completely throwing Derek off in a panic. The alpha landed in shock and confusion as Stiles rushed into the bathroom. He could hear his heartbeat frantic and irregular behind the closed door. Puzzled and worried, Derek rose to his feet and approached the door giving it a twist. He expected it to be locked but surprisingly, it wasn't.

“Stiles, what wrong? Did I do something wrong?” He'd never forgive himself if he had. The trust they had between each other took a while to build and Derek wasn't ready to lose it.

Stiles stood naked from the waist down, hands pressed against the sink, fingers coiled around the edge, panting like he had just finished running a marathon. Derek tried to keep himself from panicking, assuming the worst. Part of him thought he rushed into it, forced Stiles into something he wasn't ready for but he hasn't instigated it and Stiles was clearly enjoying it, still evident in his straining cock.

Derek approached him like an injured animal hoping not to spook him away.

“Talk to me, Stiles. What did I do wrong?”

Stiles shook his head, labored breathing causing his body to shake. He wouldn't turn around and face Derek.

“Please,” Derek said, voice on the edge of begging.

“I-I,” Stiles began in a whisper. “I've never come before.” Instantly, Derek could smell the embarrassment flowing out of him at his confession. “I mean I have, during my heat I did but just cause my body couldn't take it anymore.”

“Stiles-”

“It felt so good,” he took a shuddered breath, “you felt so good.”

“Then why'd you leave?”

“It was kind of overwhelming,” he responded so softly. “It's been so long since I've felt anything like that. During my heat, it was just a necessity and after that, nobody ever touched me like that. I guess I always just gave but never received.”

Derek's face softened. “It's alright to give in, you know? You're allowed to feel those kinds of things.”

Stiles shook his head again. “I'm an omega. We don't find pleasure that way. We aren't supposed to at least.”

Derek rolled his eyes and physically turned the boy to him, feeling him heat up like Derek hadn't just been touching his cock minutes ago.

“Screw those omega stereotypes, okay? You're allowed to make yourself feel good, you're allowed to be selfish and want things, shit, you're allowed to come, Stiles!”

“I, uh,” he stuttered, staring up at Derek at a loss for words. His eyes glistened with hope and Derek could feel just how badly he wanted this unfamiliar sensation that threatened to wreck him but Stiles wanted to be wreck, he almost needed to be in this way.

“Sti-” Derek was about to launch into another million reasons why Stiles deserved what he wanted when the boy turned around, grabbing the sink with one hand and reaching back with his other to place Derek's hand over his hardened length. He cried out softly having been so close to his release that he ached for it.

“M-make me come, Der,” he whimpered in need. He leaned back heavily against Derek's chest, relying on him, trusting him to support his weight while the unrelenting pleasure washed over him once again. Derek wrapped a strong arm around his waist, slowly sliding them down the wall behind his back because the sounds Stiles made were enough to make him weak in the knees. He let the omega pant wetly near his neck while he pumped his cock, closing in on his release faster than before. Derek knew he'd give in this time around. He was too close to let it go again.

“D-Der,” he said frantically, gripping onto the alpha’s thigh. His cock began to pulse and twitches just seconds away from coming. He was quickly overcome by such a foreign feeling, frightened to give himself what his body wanted, what it had been denied.

“Just let go,” Derek whispered into the omega's ear., feeling him shiver. “I'm right here, just give in, it's okay.”

Stiles trembled profoundly and went stiff, sucking in air and losing his grip on Derek’s thigh. Then, he was coming, full body shivers and pulses, arching almost out of Derek's grip as he attempted to lengthen his orgasm, let him feel everything his body had to offer. Stripes of white coated his trembling belly, coming out in gentle spurts. Stiles was mewling furiously, completely overwhelmed by the sensation.

“Der, oh God.”

“There you go,” Derek encouraged, rubbing gentle circles on his belly to ease the tension. Stiles sobbed quietly and for a moment, Derek's heart dropped until he realized that he was only crying because of how good it felt. There was absolutely no sadness in him. “That’s it, baby. Just let yourself go.”

The aftermath of his orgasm washed over him leaving him panting and trembling gently. His eyes were squeezed shut but he turned his face into Derek’s neck and innocently kissed the skin there in between soft gaps.

“T-thank you,” he murmured breathlessly.

Derek could only kissed his exposed collarbone and keep a protective hand on his stomach. His body eventually loosened, each limb unraveling from the tight tension it had been subjected to.

“Was it good?” Derek found himself asking, feeling a little self-conscious even though Stiles clearly just had an earth-shattering orgasm in his arms, or what he thought was earth-shattering.

“Yeah,” Stiles rasped, “yeah, that was- I’ve never-”

Derek understood. “Had you really never touched yourself before?” He grabbed a washcloth from the rack above his head and wiped Stiles’ release from his stomach.

Stiles shook his head. “Before I presented, I explored I guess but after, after my heat, I just couldn’t. I never really got hard until you,” his voice got quiet when he admitted the last part but he made no move to pull away from Derek. “Um, even during my heat, it never felt that good, just to let you know.”

“I’m glad I could do that for you,” Derek hummed.

Stiles suddenly began to laugh, a noise Derek hadn’t heard out of him, like ever before. It was a full body giggle that vibrated against Derek and caused him to laugh in response.

“What are you laughing at?” he quizzed with a short laugh afterwards.

“Do you think the entire house just heard me?” he giggled uncontrollably like he was on drugs. “Did they just hear me come from your hand?”

Derek bit his lip to stave off his own laughter. “Quite possibly.”

“Oh Lord,” he huffed, “Isaac’s never going to talk to me again!”

“Trust me, baby, I’ve heard all of them doing worse things before. With werewolf hearing, even with thick walls, those kinds of noises are impossible to ignore. They won’t say anything, trust me.”

“I should probably put some clothes on,” Stiles spoke with a blush. He pushed himself to a standing position and Derek followed.

“Is it too pervy if I say I'd rather you stay like this?”

Stiles blushed even harder, leaning into Derek to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “It's definitely not pervy but we have tests to study for and I'm getting kind of cold.”

“Damn it,” Derek joked, returning the soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles rolled his eyes and led Derek out of the bathroom. Derek couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. The terrified omega he found on his porch, the one who hadn't ever given him the time of day before, had just let him get him naked and make him come. It was hard for him to fathom. This was a new side of Stiles, a little more confident, a little more everything.

“I like you like this,” he whispered once Stiles had redressed.

“Like what?”

“Happy, laughing,” he responded timidly. “I've never seen you laugh before.”

Stiles blinked at him for a moment before walking the short distance between them and resting his head against the alpha’ chest. “I like me like this too, with you, with your pack.”

“They're gonna be your pack too,” Derek whispered hopefully. “There's gotta be a way to keep you safe.”

Stiles smiled up at him with a saddened expression. “We’ll figure something out.”

Derek could only hope his words were true.

+

Things went from good to bad in one quick moment. They should have expected it but after a week of nothing, they are were falsely led to believe that Stiles was safe. The Hale’s were eating breakfast on Saturday morning, having made it through a tireless week of school and work, when the doorbell rang. Everyone fell silent, all thinking the same thing at once. Stiles sat the stillest of them all, eyes wide with fear. Then, there came a banging on the wood of the door and Derek's heart sank. Talia gave everyone a reassuring smile and stood to answer the door.

Derek could almost feel the frantic beat of Stiles’ heart mimicking his own. The boy grabbed for his hand, letting out a panicked whimper. Isaac gave his lower thigh a squeeze like it would help him at all. They were all helpless in that moment, completely and utterly helpless.

“What can I do for you, John?” Talia asked, her voice carrying into the dining room area. All of their fears were confirmed at once and it was like a bomb dropped atop of them.

“Where's my son, Talia?” he growled and Stiles flinched violently. Derek dragged him closer refusing to let go. He let him bury his face in his neck to muffle the terrified noises.

There was a pause before Talia responded. She could have lied but John was an alpha, other than the house carrying the lingering scent of his son, he'd be able to detect a lie.

“He's having breakfast with the rest of my pack. He's been here since you nearly killed him, John. Had we not helped him, he would have been dead.”

John snarled. “Don't patronize me, Talia. Just hand him over and we’ll be done with this. He's not yours anyway.”

“John, you nearly killed him! Why don't you just let him stay until he's healed and then we can make a deal? You didn't seem to mind him being missing for the last week.”

“He is my son, Talia. Do not let him fill your mind with his lies. He’s just trying to get some attention. Whatever happened to him wasn’t my fault, it was his own. Hand him over before this gets messy. I will not make deals with a Hale.”

Stiles choked on a sob.

“I won't let him take you,” Derek whispered to try to calm him. “I won't, I won't.”

“Please, John, just a few more days, until he can fully heal. We all know you hurt him, John and I won’t hesitate to contact the Chief of Police. Just because you have this town wrapped around your finger doesn’t mean you’re allowed to harm your son. Let him heal here and I won’t have you arrested.”

John laughed sadistically. “You think they’ll believe you? My word against yours. I’ve been sheriff for years, the people trust me. I will report you for kidnapping. For all they know, you kidnapped my poor son and hurt him. Three alphas in a household is a bit overwhelming, all of that dominating power and Stiles just got in the way. Do you really want to go down for that? Or do you just want to hand my son over?”

Derek hoped for a second that Talia would go for the former but he knew his mother too well. She wouldn’t risk the safety of her pack for someone else. John wasn’t bluffing. He was a manipulative bastard and he’d get what he wanted.

They waited a few heartbeats for Talia said, “Stiles, sweetheart, could you come here?”

Stiles went absolutely still, not even crying anymore just paralyzed with fear. He didn't make any movements even though Talia had asked him to. Derek didn't make any movements to make him.

“Stiles!” John growled loudly. “Get your pathetic ass out here right now, we're going home!”

Stiles whimpered, trying to fight the pull that came with an alpha’s command. He desperately clutched onto Derek's Henley. Derek knew they had no choice. John wasn't going to leave without Stiles and he'd come grab him himself if they didn't present themselves so he coaxed Stiles out of the chair despite the quiet pleas that rushed out of his mouth. He didn't release him even when they stood in front of the scrutinizing glare of the sheriff.

John actually laughed when he saw them and it wasn't an endearing kind laughter. “So this is what you've been doing? Slutting around with one of the Hale kids?”

Stiles shook his head urgently, keeping his eyes downcast.

“Look at me when you answer!”

Stiles looked up at John with tear filled eyes. “N-no, alpha. They just took care of me. I didn't do anything wrong.”

“You smell of him!”

Stiles shook and Derek resisted the urge to flash his eyes at John. Fighting him was the last resort.

“Did you let him fuck you?”

“John!” Talia gasped.

“This is between me and my son, Talia.”

“Did you, Stiles? Did you let him claim you without my permission? Does he even know you're incapable of carrying pups? That you're worthless, can't even listen to simple commands?”

“Stop,” Derek growled unable to stop himself.

Isaac, Laura and Cora had joined them in the room, their heartbeats jolting at the confrontation.

“You know what will happen if you claimed him without asking first, don't you, Derek?”

Derek gulped. “I do, sir but I didn't claim your son. Look for yourself.” He pulled the collar of Stiles’ shirt away from his skin to expose his unmarked shoulder. Stiles shuddered under his touch. “I didn't claim your son but I would if you gave me permission. I don't care that he can't have pups. I'd be willing to take him as my omega. I know you don't want him. Please, sir.”

John looked like he was considering it for a moment. Stiles seemed to notice it as well.

“Please, Dad,” he whimpered and quickly corrected himself, “alpha.”

“No,” John said bluntly. “I already told your mother that I don't make deals with Hale's and I sure as hell won’t make deals with the family that took my son from you.”

“I came to them!” Stiles panicked. “They just helped me. They didn't do anything wrong, please!”

“We're going home now, Stiles.”

Stiles crumpled, turning into Derek and hiding his face from the rest of them. Derek held protective arms around him. John couldn't take him. He'd hurt him again. Stiles wasn't even properly healed from last time.

“You're not taking him,” Derek snarled, angling his body to shield Stiles from anything John would do.

“Derek-” Talia said with a small amount of authority. She would command him to let the boy go, something he'd had to deliberately ignore.

“He's not going home with you, John. He's safe here, happy! Why can't you just let him stay? You don't even care about him.”

John stepped forward. “Let go of him, kid. You know this won't end well for you. You're dangerously close to challenging an alpha who can tear you apart. I can kill you and make it look like an accident, son. Don’t test me.”

“Der,” Stiles whispered, “it's okay, it's okay. I'll go. I can't watch him hurt you. Please, I'll go, just let me go.”

“No,” he choked. “No, he'll hurt you again.”

“I'm used to it. It's gonna be okay.” With those words, Stiles unhooked his arms from where they clung to Derek. The omega had no amount of strength on him but he let go because he didn't want to fight Stiles. His heart shattered, wolf growling possessively as he let the boy go. Before he could step away back into the clutches of his father, Derek grabbed him.

“You're going to be okay,” he whispered, cupping his cheeks. “I'll figure something out. I'll find a way to keep you safe just don't give up, please, Stiles. I need you to stay strong no matter what. Call me if you need anything, no matter what or when. Whatever you need, just find me.”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip to stop a sob. “I will, Der. I'll be okay. I'll be fine.”

He kissed him, desperately and pathetically in front of everyone. He could fight, challenge the alpha but he'd be no good to Stiles dead and Stiles couldn't watch his only hope die in front of him. So he just kissed him, memorizing his scent and the way his tasted so sweetly on his tongue. And then he held onto him, dragging him to his chest for as long as he could until John growled impatiently. Stiles stepped away from his once again and everything just came crumbling down.

“I-Isaac,” Derek grunted, catching the beta’s attention. “I need you to hold me back.”

John looked at him with a smirk.

The beta didn't move for a second and Derek was seconds from stepping forward and doing something he'd regret. Laura, the good alpha sister she was, stepped up with Isaac, Isaac with his arms around Derek's chest and Laura keeping from being able to step forward. He didn’t realize he was trembling until Laura put a calming hand on his arm.

“Just look at me, Der,” she ordered. It was a poor attempt to keep Derek’s eyes off of the scene happening before him. He tried, he really did try to keep his eyes on her face instead of John’s and his wolf under control but he failed miserably. His wolf couldn’t stand the sight of his potential mate, the boy Derek very clearly loved, in distress.

“Good choice, little alpha,” John mocked and grabbed Stiles’ arm harshly. He cried out as he was yanked forward. The sound triggered Derek's need to protect and he tried to leap forward but couldn't move. Stiles was dragged out of the house, desperation flooding his eyes. Derek fought against the hands, control being given over to his wolf until there was nothing left to fight for, John’s car was far gone and his limbs grew tired.

At some point, after he stopped growling like a feral beast, he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. He felt something wet drip down his cheek and it took it a few seconds to realize that he was crying. Derek had never been much of a crier; he always thought he was stronger than that but losing Stiles, watching him being dragged away to his dismal fate caused him to crack.

A distant part of him felt hands on him, foreign-feeling and nothing like Stiles. He hardly had the energy to force them off; he kind of just pathetically recoiled until they left his skin. His body was huddled into an awkward, cramped position on the hard floor but he wasn’t able to move.

“Derek, sweetie,” Talia whispered suddenly close to his face. Derek didn’t open his eyes. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

Derek growled or at least he imagined he did. Talia wasn’t sorry, she didn’t care. If she did, she would have done something more. In the deep part of his mind, the less angry and murderous part, knew that there was nothing they could have done. John was the sheriff and an alpha. He had no qualms about murdering anyone who challenged him and Talia had known that.

“He’s going to be okay, sweetie. We’ll figure something out, okay? He’s a very strong boy.”

The last part of her sentence set him off. She didn’t know Stiles, hadn’t even made an effort to get to know him like the rest of the pack. Truthfully, nobody knew Stiles like Derek knew him. Nobody in his life had paid a bit of attention to him until Derek and now, he was alone again. They were both alone again.

“Get off of me,” Derek snapped, shoving Talia away. He found the energy to rise to his feet, fueled by his anger. Talia stepped back in a shocked movement but didn’t try to reach out for him. Nobody tried to grab him or say anything more to the angry alpha. He was let free to wander into his bedroom and crawl under the blankets on his bed. Closing his eyes, he quietly sobbed into the pillow surrounded by utter silence for the first time in a week. There was no slow breathing next to him, no warmth, no scent. There was just nothing.

The door slipped open after some time passed. Derek didn’t move from where he was tucked into himself. He wanted to bear his teeth at whoever entered to get them to go away but the lack of presence from another person felt like too big of a hole in his chest. His wolf craved touch and comfort.

“Hey, little brother,” Laura spoke gently. Derek would have known it was her before she even opened the door if he had been trying. Even his wolf didn’t feel like trying anymore. He was going to lie there forever if he could.

Laura crawled onto the opposite side of the bed forcing her brother to look at her. She gave him a sad look and opened her mouth to say something.

“P-please don’t,” he begged his sister. He was too tired and weak to deal with anything. “I can’t-”

“Shh,” she soothed, cupping his cheek softly. “I’m just here, okay? Don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to be here for you.”

Derek felt his heart ache harder. Laura had been there for him since he was a pup. She was only a few years older but she acted like his second mother, especially once they both lost a parent. Unlike Cora, Laura actually acted like she could tolerate him sometimes even when he was being an ass.

“Laura,” Derek whimpered. “He’s going to die. We didn’t help him. We just let him go. I promised I wouldn’t let him go. Fuck, what have I done?”

Laura shook her head. “He went on his own, I heard him, Der. He didn’t want any of us to get hurt. I know you’re scared for him but he’s not going to die. The sheriff can’t kill him unless he wants to go to prison for the rest of his worthless life. We’ll figure something out.”

Derek knew John couldn’t technically murder his son, not legally at least. People could turn a blind eye to abuse but the slaughter of a helpless omega was on an entirely different level of wrong for them. John wouldn’t kill him but if they didn’t do something, the Stiles Derek loved was going to be long dead.

“It all hurts,” he breathed shakily, “it hurts so much.”

“That’s the way you know it’s real, Der. And that’s what’s going to keep you going to find a way to save him. You’re stronger than you realize; you both are.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief. “He’s stronger than me, Laura. John will never let me take his son. He doesn’t want to see him happy. How are we ever supposed to keep him safe without ending up hurt or dead? Mom isn’t going to help, Cora’s in her own world, I can’t send Isaac through that, not after what he’s been through. We don’t have any chance.”

“You,” she said confidently. “You, Derek Hale can save him, a badass alpha. Don’t give up hope so soon, Der. I won’t ever give up on you; don’t you dare give up on that kid. He needs you. He needs you as his alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew that was going to happen eventually and we all know which little bitch told John. ( ~~Jackson~~ )


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and feedback on each chapter! I really appreciate each and every one of them. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I just got a new job and it's been a bit hectic. Hopefully the end of this chapter makes up for the wait:)

The entire day and the one following were hell. Derek hardly left his room, constantly consumed by terrible thoughts of abuse and death. Nothing anyone told him helped. Isaac and Laura filtered in and out of his room every few hours to check up on him but he was nearly unresponsive. The only one he actually responded to was Cora and that was only to tell her to screw off when she told him to get his sorry ass out of bed and do something. It was Cora’s way to encourage him even if it was a shitty tactic. There was nothing, nobody, who could comfort him.

He texted with the omega all weekend on and off with long periods of time between replies. He was alive but that was all Derek knew. Any time he questions Stiles about how he was physically, the only response he’d get was that he was fine. Without knowing if Stiles was actually okay, Derek wasn't going to be okay either. Texting him wasn’t enough, he needed to see him.

At school that Monday, Derek searched for Stiles. He wasn't in the first class they had together or the next and Derek was dying with worry. He tried not to panic when Stiles didn't show up for the rest of the day or answer his texts for that matter. Isaac reassured him that the sheriff wouldn't kill him. He was sadistic and crazy but he wouldn't set himself up to get thrown into prison with a death sentence over his head. If anyone knew what he was thinking, it was Isaac. He had gone through it before.

Isaac had to physically restrain him and pull him into an empty classroom when he saw Jackson walking the hallways. He had shifted in a matter of seconds, something he rarely did. His wolf was absolutely murderous and Derek wasn't exactly objecting Jackson’s death either. It was Derek's fault really. He had gotten into Jackson’s face and pissed him off. Now, Stiles paid the consequences.

“You can't help Stiles if you get arrested for murder, Derek!” Isaac growled. Even as a beta, he often showed characteristics of an alpha. “Hurting Jackson isn't going to help get Stiles back, alright?”

Derek had to force himself to take slow, steady breaths to keep his alpha at bay. Isaac was right. Hurting Jackson, as much as he deserved it, wasn’t going to fix the situation. He needed to get to Stiles and figure out a way to make everything better.

“You good?” Isaac asked, still blocking the exit. They were both going to be late for their next period but Derek didn’t need to leave all wolfed out. They’d send him home for that and he needed to be away from his home. He had a plan and it involved being somewhere other than school and home. His wolf needed to see a breathing Stiles in front of him to cool down.

“I’m fine,” he croaked, shaking the last feeling of his shift off. “I’m good, sorry.”

Isaac shrugged. “I’d love to watch you rip Jackson’s head off at some point, just not when Stiles’ life is still in danger.”

Derek felt his throat close up, thinking too much about what was happening to Stiles, what had happened for the past two days when he wasn’t safe in Derek’s arms. His eyes drifted down in an attempt to hide the brief tears that threatened to escape.

“I need you to find a ride home,” he commented quietly. “With Cora’s boyfriend, maybe?”

Isaac nodded, understand why Derek was asking. “I’ll figure it out, don’t worry. I can always walk to work from here. Do whatever you need to do, okay? I’ll cover for you if anyone asks.”

“Thanks, Isaac.”

He nodded briefly and stepped out of Derek’s way. “Just be safe, okay?”

Derek couldn’t guarantee that. He was willing to die for Stiles in a way. It was clear that he loved him, strongly and passionately. Stiles safety and happiness was above all else in Derek’s mind. He knew his pack would understand that one day. Mates came first and just because Derek hadn’t officially made Stiles his mate, they still belonged to each other on a certain level. Derek’s wolf knew Stiles would be theirs some day, it was just a matter of getting him away from that awful home and caring for him. That was all he really truly wanted. He could wait a million years for Stiles to be ready to mate with him as long as he was safe and never touched by anyone who’d hurt him again.

Isaac and Derek went their separate ways to their last class of the day. Or at least that was where Derek had planned on going until he found himself walking out the double doors to his car. He didn’t even question himself once he got into the car and drove away. His last class was so unimportant and uneventful that it physically pained him to sit through it. Wasting his time there instead of with Stiles was idiotic. At least he was being productive by ditching class and going to the boy he was in love with.

He texted Stiles and told him he was coming whether he replied or not and then he stopped by the chinese restaurant and ordered food for the two of them knowing Stiles would probably be starving. John worked double shifts on Monday nights, Derek had learned from Stiles during one of their late night talks. It was the only night of the week that Stiles felt some semblance of calm.

Derek made sure to park his car down the street just in case John came home early. He didn’t need him seeing the car right in front of his house. This way, Derek had some time to escape before John smelled him. He wasn’t going to come home earlier though, Derek told himself repeatedly. Stiles was safe. It was Monday and Stiles was safe for the time being.

Stiles stood at the door, disheveled and broken. It had taken him a few minutes to answer the door after Derek continued to ring the doorbell, each time becoming more worried that Stiles was dead or dying on the floor inside the house. He didn’t look much better than death once he let Derek inside without saying a word.

“Sti-”

“You can’t be here,” he whispered, crossing the room slowly in pain. That was clear enough without having to ask. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s Monday,” Derek replied hopefully, “your dad is working a double, it’s safe.”

Stiles shook his head. “He’ll know, Der. He’ll smell you or something. I don’t know. He’ll figure it out. You can’t be here. I told you I was okay. I’ll be back at school tomorrow, okay?”

“I just needed to make sure you were okay and feed you. Can I do those two things, please? Then, I’ll leave if you really want me to,” he commented softly. The last part was a blatant lie. He wasn’t sure he’d actually be able to leave unless Stiles physically forced him out the door.

“I’m okay,” Stiles replied. “I said I was fine; you didn’t need to come.”

Derek sighed. He felt like they were back to square one, where Stiles pushed any of his help away. The wall he built was being rebuilt at a rapid pace and Derek didn’t have the energy to break it all back down. He couldn’t lose Stiles.

“None of this is fine, Stiles,” he said a little too angrily. “I know you’re not fine.”

Stiles scoffed. “What the hell would you know about this, Derek? You’ve got the perfect family, perfect fucking pack! You have nothing to worry about other than me and I’m still not entirely sure why you give a shit. I could die and nobody would miss me.” He was screaming, louder than Derek had ever heard him before.

“Stiles,” Derek choked out when he heard the last part. “I-”

“Fuck,” he groaned, “I know, you’d miss me, whatever! You’re the only one who’s actually cared about me since my mom and she’s dead. I couldn’t watch you challenge him and die too, okay? So, I need you to leave right now before I start crying in front of you and beg you to stay. Please, just go.”

“No,” Derek replied defiantly. “I spent the last forty-eight hours worried sick about you. I haven’t actually slept more than a couple of hours at a time because I was hoping you’d try to call or terrified that they’d find your body or some shit like that. I would have challenged your father and died for you, Stiles. Anything to give you a chance to get the hell away from this place. I would do so many things for you and you don’t see that! I thought you might have been dead all day today at school, you know that? Because you wouldn’t answer my texts. You agreed to come back to this shithole. You can get mad and act like you don’t want me here but I’m not leaving this house until I feel like you’re okay and right now, you’re not okay at all.”

Stiles was on the verge of tears once Derek finished. He was visibly shaking and leaning harshly against the table to support his weight. Derek stepped forward, unable to see him crying like he was and just stand there. He came over to comfort his omega, not make him cry.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whimpered. “I-I’m so sorry.”

Derek took him in his arms before he could mutter out another apology. The omega squeaked in pain before Derek conscious pulled the pain from his body while he held him. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to know what kind of painful injuries he had under his shirt. But he also knew he had to check his still healing wound and make sure John hadn’t made it worse.

“I’m sorry I let him take you back,” Derek whispered into his matted hair. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’ll figure something out, I promise. I’m not going to leave you here, okay?”

Stiles nodded briefly against his chest. His body had softened from the lack of pain enabling him to stand a bit more upright. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Derek mumbled, circling his back with his hand. “How bad did he hurt you?”

Stiles shuddered. “Surprisingly, not as much as I thought. He hit me a few times across the face only because it was the weekend and I’d heal before I went back to school. He avoided my stomach too, kind of him, right?”

Derek growled unhappily.

“It’s okay, alpha,” Stiles murmured. “I’m okay, alive.”

Derek nuzzled against him, rubbing his scent in without meaning to. It wasn’t enough to stick for very long and could be easily washed away with a quick shower and some soap but it appeased his wolf for the time being.

“You wanna eat, baby?” he questioned gently.

He nodded urgently and Derek’s heart immediately broke into a million more pieces than it was already in. He had a bad feeling that John hadn’t been feeding Stiles for the past two days as another form of punishment that didn’t leave a mark.

He grabbed the bag of their food and helped Stiles into a chair, noticing how he didn’t let his back touch the wood of the chair. He didn’t comment on it, wanting to feed Stiles before he interrogated him. A small needy whine left his lips as Derek's hands released from his own but he was quickly more interested with the food presented before him. Like a starved animal, he began stuffing bite after bite into his mouth, hardly taking any breaths in between. One hand held his egg roll and the other reached out for Derek's hand. They sat there quietly, eating silently and holding each other tenderly.

“How's your wound?” Derek inquired after they finished.

Stiles shrugged. “It's healing but I'm worried that as soon as it heals, he'll only get more aggressive.”

“Can I see it?” he asked cautiously. “I won’t touch it; I won’t make it hurt.”

Stiles nodded. “I trust you.”

He started to lift the hem of his shirt then stopped like he remembered there were other parts of his body that hurt. His hands faltered and he looked mildly sick. Derek knew there was something underneath his shirt that Stiles didn’t want him to see.

“It’s okay,” he encouraged. “Need me to help?”

Stiles bit his lip. “You’re going to get really mad.”

Derek wasn’t sure he could be anymore made at John than he already was. He had thought of murdering him in multiple ways, making him suffer like he made Stiles suffer. There wasn’t much that Derek hadn’t already seen or imagined on Stiles’ body and there was no way he’d get mad in front of Stiles again. He’d keep his wolf under control.

“You don’t need to be scared of me,” Derek murmured, feeling guilty. The past few times Stiles had trusted him with see his body, Derek had almost lost control of his wolf. No wonder Stiles was wary of showing him.

“I’ve never been scared of you, Der,” he whispered his reply. “I know you’d never hurt me.” He slowly stood from his chair, offering his hand to Derek who took it and stood up as well. Stiles guided his hand to the hem of his shirt, nodding his head to give him permission. Derek lifted the shirt slowly, intimately even. He let his fingers trail across the pale skin, pleased when Stiles shivered.

“Der,” he whimpered, swaying slightly. The pungent scent of pain filled Derek’s senses as he removed the shirt from his skin. He rested his forehead on Derek’s chest, breathing too heavily for his liking. Derek reached up to pull the pain but Stiles shook his head.

“I’m okay,” he muttered. “Just touch, please?”

Derek would never deny the omega the basic act of a comforting touch. If he was being truthful, it helped him remain grounded, reminded him that Stiles was still in front of him, alive and breathing. He pressed small kisses along Stiles’ shoulder and neck eliciting short gasps and moans.

“I-” he gasped, when Derek lips brushed against his jawline. Derek missed the way he felt on his lips, the light sweet taste under his tongue. Two days had proven too long to be without any touch for the both of them. “I missed-”

“I know,” Derek murmured. “Me too.”

There weren’t many words to describe the absolute desperation Derek could feel between the two of them. He wished he could have felt it a long time ago, picked up on why Stiles denied his advances. Stiles wanted him for different reasons but in the end, it was clear that they both needed each other. Derek to protect Stiles and give him all the love he deserved and Stiles to keep Derek grounded and love him like he longed to be loved. Four years of denying and pretending and longing, to lead to this. Derek had to save him; it was a necessity at this point.

“Can I look at your back now?” Derek questioned, wanting to continue the soft kissing but also needed to assess Stiles’ injuries. The boy nodded, although he took a few additional seconds to straighten his body so he didn’t sag against Derek anymore. Derek gently swirled him around and immediately went still. His back was covered in welts matching the shape of a belt.

“Stiles-”

“I know,” he whispered. “It’s as bad as it feels.”

“Why aren’t you healing?” Derek worried, eyes still fixated on the inflamed skin.

Stiles shrugged. “Could have been the fact that I haven’t been eating or sleeping very well. I don’t know.”

Derek willed himself to stay true to his promise to not give into the anger of the wolf. Stiles needed calm and collected, not impulsive and destructive. He couldn’t stare at it and do nothing. Every part of him was willing the welts away, wishing he could heal with just the touch of his hand.

Stiles turned around and Derek blinked harshly. Without any notice, Stiles reached up, tugging Derek’s neck so that his lips found his own in one swift movement. He tilted his head slightly, opening for Derek. The kiss fed into their hunger for each other, the world around them completely dispersing until it was just them. Derek loved it like this, when his sole focus could be just on Stiles, on the feel of his mouth and the gentle noises he made it the back of his throat.

Derek pulled back first, pressing light kisses to Stiles’ jaw and neck again. Stiles leaned in to his touch, breathing deeply and softly afterwards.

“I’m going to grab you some ice for you back,” Derek announced despite the fact that he would have loved to keep kissing Stiles. “Can you lay on the couch for me, on your belly?”

Stiles nodded and retreated to the sofa while Derek got a bag of ice from the kitchen. He returned to see the omega sleepily lying down, back exposed to the air with his head resting on an old pillow. Derek approached him, kneeling on floor in front of him.

“You okay?”

Stiles gave him a reassuring smile and closed his eyes, waiting for the ice to touch his back. Derek tried to be as gentle as possible but the cold or the pain was going to make Stiles gasp loudly either way. He prepared himself to comfort Stiles no matter what made him squirm gently on the couch.

The bag of ice touched the omega’s skin and he sucked in a small amount of air, tensing, although Derek wasn’t sure if he was hurting him or if he was reacting to the ice itself. He placed a palm on the boy’s back and found only a small amount of pain, hardly enough to even pull from his body.

“What happened after you left?” Derek inquired cautiously. “Why didn’t you come to school today?”

Stiles shivered under the ice, keeping his eyes closed but his mouth moved to open. “He actually doesn’t know I didn’t go to school. I called the attendance office this morning after he left and pretend like I was him. I think I just needed some time, alone. I didn’t want to get out of bed or move until you got here. To be honest, I expected you to break down the door when I stopped answering your texts.”

“I was close,” Derek commented, completely serious. He would have broken that door down if Stiles hadn’t answered.

“Alpha’s and their bravado,” Stiles muttered then stopped himself and looked at Derek through hooded eyes. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. We can be complete knotheads sometimes.”

Stiles smirked. “Not you. You’re different, not like the other alphas.”

“I’m hardly any better, Stiles. You deserve so much more than what this stupid town has given you, including me. You deserve an alpha who will give you everything, take away all the horrible memories of this place, keep you safe from anything else.”

“And you don’t think you’re that?”

Derek shook his head. He could hardly keep Stiles safe for a week, much less for the rest of his life. Omegas always needed to be protected, even mated ones. That was just the way of life. There were horrible people who would love to do horrible things to unprotected omegas and Derek couldn’t risk that. He wasn’t a strong, badass alpha like Laura told him he was. He was just a teenager trying to protect a boy who could never be officially his, not while his dad was still alive.

Stiles didn't look half pleased with Derek's answer. “No other alpha would even give me a second glance unless they could get me down on my knees. You're the only one, Der, the only one who continuously stuck around and helped. Who would risk their life for someone like me? Only you would, not because you're some stupid knotweed but because you care, deeper than anyone else.”  

“What if I can't protect you? What if he hurts you more than I can fix with a first aid kit or some ice?”

“Then,” Stiles shrugged, “at least you tried. That's all I could ever ask for.”

The next question blurted out of Derek's mouth without his full consent. He hadn't really even been thinking about it; it was more than a floating thought that wasn't meant to escape but it had.

“Will you run away with me?”

Stiles blinked and then gawked at him like he didn’t know the answer to the question. Derek knew it was an out of the blue question and entirely unreasonable and impossible but he needed to ask. He had to know the answer because he’d run away in an instant if Stiles agreed to it.

“Der,” Stiles whispered, sounding unsure. “It’s never work.”

“What if it did? What if we just went far away and never came back? Your dad would give up eventually, wouldn’t he? We could just keep moving, get you back to good health,” he had such hope in his voice; he wanted to believe it would work.

“What about your family? They’d never let you go. Odds are my dad will stop looking after a certain amount of time but he’ll have everyone he knows looking for us the second he realizes I’ve gone with you. He hates the idea of me being happy and he knows I’m happy with you. He’s not terribly fond of your family either, though I think it’s because he fears your mother. She’s stronger than him, despite what he thinks.”

“She won’t do anything unless it directly affects her pack and since we aren’t mated, she won’t risk any of us so it hardly matters that she’s stronger. If she’s not going to help, I don’t care about leaving her behind.”

“She’s still your mother,” he said sadly. “I’d give anything to have my mom back.”

Derek immediately felt guilty. He loved Talia and he’d never want her out of his life completely but he was frustrated with her, wishing she could see that Stiles has been his mate since the second he laid eyes on him despite the lack of a mating bite. His wolf knew it and he craved to make Stiles his yet he couldn’t and that hurt like hell. Talia should have wanted to protect Stiles or if not him, Derek because he’d suffer if anything happened to Stiles.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive.”

He gave him a short smile. “It’s fine, just trust that your mom knows what she’s doing. She’s only trying to protect her pack. My mom would have done the same thing for me, even my dad at one point in my life.”

Derek couldn’t handle all the sad talk, all the past and what if’s. He just wanted to hold Stiles and take any lingering pain and feel his skin pressed against his own. They didn’t even need to speak, just lie there together and be safe.

“Could we go to your bedroom?” he asked, switching topics. “So I can hold you, maybe?” He always sounded so desperate around Stiles but the boy didn’t seem to mind.  He nodded his head and held a steady hand out for Derek to help him up with.

They moved to his bedroom which Derek had never been in before. It seemed so much of him, of his sweetness. The rest of the house smelled like John, his alpha scent dominating everything like he did but this room, Stiles’ room, was comfort and safety, exactly how Derek needed the two of them to feel right then. Stiles led Derek to the mattress, having him lay down first so that he could rest on top of him to keep his back from touching the bed. Derek happily let him, loving the weight of Stiles’ lean body on his. It helped remind him that Stiles was real, alive and with him. He worried that he was imagining all of this and he’d wake up one morning and realize he wasn’t able to save Stiles. But Stiles was here, in his arms and he wasn’t going to let go. Not this time, not anymore.

Stiles sighed restlessly into his chest.

“What time does your dad get home?”

“Not until the morning,” he responded, sounding kind of sleepy.

 _Good_ , Derek thought. He wanted Stiles to sleep and feel protected. The heavy bags underneath his eyes were evidence enough that he didn’t sleep much the past couple nights. Derek wouldn’t sleep. He’d be there to keep Stiles safe and let the poor kid rest in peace for once, no worries of his drunken father stumbling through the door and finding a reason to hurt him.

“You can sleep, baby,” he murmured into his hair. “I’ll be here the entire time. Nobody is going to touch you, okay?”

Stiles made an unpleasant noise. “I don’t want to sleep yet.”

“I know,” he replied understandingly. “Just close your eyes, hmm? If you fall asleep, you fall asleep.”

Stiles just nodded heavily. Derek could tell he was sleepy, the slow steady breathing, the look of his droopy eyes and small yawns. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Stiles to pass out on his chest, one hand unmoving on Derek’s abdomen. He let the boy sleep, running his hand up and down his back soothingly, nothing that would hurt him, just enough to make the area feel less than an open flame. And he slept, blissfully unaware of the cruel world around him.

 

After a few hours, Stiles pulled Derek out of a light snooze with the sound of heavy pants and slight movement. At first, he thought Stiles was caught up in a nightmare until he sniffed the air. Stiles didn't smell like fear, he smelled of pure arousal. And suddenly, he could feel the small bulge that his jeans did a horrible job of concealing.

Derek wondered if he should have woken him. He was hardening in his own jeans which was pressed up against Stiles’ lower belly. He wanted to adjust himself and remove the slight pressure but he also didn't want to deprive Stiles of whatever happy dream he was having.

The omega let out a feverish moan, hips lifting a bit before grinding down gently on Derek's leg. Derek had to bite his lip to the point of pain to keep himself in check. Sleeping Stiles, although moaning and clearly enjoying himself, was not an invitation in the least bit. His hips grinded down, harder and heavier the next time around. His lithe fingers had found their way underneath Derek’s shirt, running his short nails down the flesh. Little whimpers slipped out of his mouth, each of them growing harder with each moment.

“Der-” he groaned, still asleep. “Derek, please. Mmm, yes.”

Derek gripped the pillow next to him, sinking his extended claws into feather material. His knot felt hard and awkward in his jeans and he desperately needed to get up and relieve himself in the bathroom.

Once again, Stiles began to pant heavily, rutting against Derek’s strong leg as if his life depended on it. Derek, although so turned on that it hurt, worried that the frantic whimpers were a mix of pain and pleasure. He was about to shake the poor boy awake out of fear, when Stiles tensed a moment before he let out the most beautiful noise Derek had ever heard. It was better than the sounds he made in the bathroom, far surpassing those. He was coming, the front of his jeans wetting quickly on Derek's leg. The beautiful sound of pleasure turned into simple whimpers as his body slowly relaxed and he came down his orgasmic high. His hips gently rocked like they were seeking the last bit of pleasure they could find. The boy slowly seemed to come back to himself, hips rolling to a stop and his heartbeat returning to a normal pace.

And then it jolted.

“Hey,” Derek whispered, attempting to calm him before his heart went wild in fear or something.

“Did I just,” he paused, unable to say the words he was thinking, “in my sleep?”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “It’s okay.”

Stiles groaned in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Dude, so not something you need to apologize for. It was just a dream, no big deal.”

Stiles let out a pathetic whimper. “It was a really, really good dream, Der.”

He felt his cheeks heat up at the confession. Obviously, the dream had involved Derek in some way and he was pretty positive what it was. The only thing he could convince himself to do was to run his through Stiles’ hair then down the nape of his neck like he liked. He didn’t want to make Stiles feel bad for having a wet dream in front of him. His entire family must have experienced at least one of Derek’s at some point. Apparently, he tended to moan very loudly in his sleep.

“Like a _really_ good dream,” he emphasised, the hand under Derek’s shirt, slowly slipping down his naval toward the button of his jeans. Derek tensed and almost choked on his tongue while trying to tell Stiles to stop.

“Stiles,” he started, clearing his throat, “no, you don’t have to do that.” It was very clear that Derek had a boner, as it pressed into Stiles’ belly, hard and hot.

Stiles looked up at him dejectedly. “Why won’t you ever let me touch you?”

“What-”

“I know you aren’t like the other alphas who made me do it, okay? It’s just that you wouldn’t let me touch you before, in the bathroom, and you won’t let me do it now. It’s like you never want me to reciprocate, you just go jack off in the shower when you think I can’t hear you. Is something wrong with me? Is it because I’m broken?”

Derek’s heart ached. “Of course not, Stiles!”

“Then, let me touch you, please!”

Derek wanted to be touched so badly but he worried that Stiles was only doing it to please him and not because he actually wanted to. But he could also see the desperation in his eyes, the need to touch him in an intimate way.

‘Only if you want,” he conceded. “I mean it, Stiles. Only if you really want; just because I’m hard doesn’t mean I need you to take care of it for me if you aren’t feeling it.”

Stiles’ eyes gleamed like a small child on Christmas morning. He eagerly nodded his head and sat up. Derek, though reluctant, shook of his pants with Stiles’ help. He almost told Stiles to leave his boxers be, however, he wanted Stiles to see all of him. He had gotten to see Stiles, now it was his turn. The boxers slipped from his hips leaving him exposed to the air around them.

“Ooh,” Stiles commented when his eyes landed on Derek’s cock. He never liked to boast but alpha males tended to have larger cocks, both length and girth wise. Luckily, he knot had gone down. That would have easily scared the shit out of Stiles, just by looking at it. It scared Derek sometimes, imagining it stretching a tight hole, worried it wouldn’t fit or that he’d hurt his partner in the process.

“You okay?” Derek checked in.

The omega nodded, unable to remove his eyes. “C-can I?”

The alpha’s head jerked awkwardly. Stiles took that as a yes since he wrapped his slender fingers around Derek’s length just as soon as he nodded his consent. His fingers were warm and soft, gradually wrapping around and moving. Derek threw his head back at the slightest touch, unable to suppress a small moan that escaped.

It was like he was trying to mimic what Derek had done to him, changing the pressure he applied, slow pace, thumb swiping over the slit. Everything about it was beautiful and amazing. He had to stop the thoughts that came about how Stiles acquired this skill in the first place. It didn't matter, not when Derek was the only one he truly wanted to do it to.

“Is that good?” he asked with an unsure tone.

Derek gulped and nodded quickly. “Yeah, yes, baby. Keep going like that. That's good.”

Stiles grinned at the praise, looking so happy that it almost hurt.

Within minutes, Derek was on the edge. He hardly had any control of his body when it was under Stiles hand. That boy took all his control with no preamble, just a steady hand that brought so much pleasure.

His knot gradually popped, although Stiles didn't seem to notice until it was full size around the base of his cock. Stiles hand slowed as he noticed and then he froze. It wasn't the first time he had seen a knot but it was probably the first time he saw one not on someone he secretly feared.

Derek was too close to coming for Stiles to stop so he diverted Stiles’ attention to his face, commanding the omega to keep his eyes on his.

“I want you to watch as I come,” he ordered gently. “Watch how good you make me feel, only you.”

Stiles blushes deeply but kept his eyes on Derek's, hand never faltering in his movement. Derek gasped and bucked, attempting to keep his eyes level with the omega so he could watch his face. It was a struggle, the motions so intense that it almost hurt.

“I-I'm close,” he rasped, reaching out for Stiles free hand which rested on his thigh. Stiles took it easily, letting the alpha squeeze his way through his orgasm. He came in heavy spurts, moaning loudly and panting heavily. His eyes squeezed shut, riding out the length of his release.

“Der?” Stiles called and the wolf's eyes snapped open. The omega stared at him curiously, reaching forward to touch Derek's face. As soon as his fingers grazed his flesh, he realized what Stiles was seeing. He had partially shifted under the influence of his mind blowing orgasm. His claws threatened to press into the boy’s flesh. Frighteningly, Derek tried to yank his hand back; Stiles resisted the pull with a steady hand and a shake of his head.

“It's okay,” he assured calmly. “You're beautiful like this.”

Derek's heart stuttered.

“Normally, those red eyes make me feel uneasy but not on you. Yours are beautiful, Der. You're beautiful. I feel stupid for denying myself all of this for so long.”

The alpha willed his other features away except for the eyes, allowing himself to keep them for Stiles.

“Can I kiss you again?” Stiles asked timidly. He was close to Derek's face, having already leaned forward. His body slowly straddled Derek's naked half, resting his butt back and body forward.

“You never have to ask,” he responded and Stiles surged forward to find his lips. The two kissed more passionately than before, tongues exploring each other's mouths, hands roaming curiously.

They were happy for the rest of the night, switching in between kissing and touching and holding each other to Derek making Stiles dinner with what food he had around the house. It wasn't gourmet but it was a meal. Stiles ate it happily on the couch with Derek next to him.

Later in the evening, Derek got a text from Laura telling him that he needed to come home. He had spent most of the afternoon and evening with Stiles but he didn't want to leave. Leaving Stiles alone was going to be impossibly hard even if John wasn't coming home until the morning.

“Just take a few showers, wash your sheets and spray something in the house, okay? If he smells me, tell him I came by and you kicked me out.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. Neither of them let go of each other's hands despite the fact that they stood by the door.

“I'll see you at school tomorrow, right? We’ll go get lunch afterwards, get some food in that belly.” His hand touched Stiles’ stomach for emphasis. Stiles smiled softly and nodded again. Derek couldn't help but think of how Stiles would never have a heat, never experience carrying a pup inside of his belly like all the other omegas. All because he'd never be able to regain his health here even if Derek brought him food every single day. His wolf refused to go into heat with the physical abuse.

“Okay,” Derek whispered, struggling to release the boy. “I should probably get going.”

Stiles leaned into Derek's chest, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his face against the soft cotton of the shirt and Derek felt him shake briefly.

He couldn't do it. Leaving Stiles here to wait for John to come back wasn't an option anymore. His omega was frightened and he couldn't leave him, not this time. Nobody was here to stop him now. Stiles was never going to be hurt by his dad again. They'd leave and never come back if they had to.

“Pack a bag,” Derek instructed, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “Go pack a bag, baby. I'm not leaving you here.”

Stiles stepped back in shock. “What? Where are we going?”

“Anywhere, Stiles. We can go wherever you want. Where do you want to go? Somewhere you've never been.”  

“The ocean,” he responded automatically. 

“Okay, baby, the ocean it is.”

Stiles looked at him with hope and uncertainty all at once. “Really?”

Derek nodded. “I'm not leaving you here.”

John could come looking for them, he could threaten Derek's life but Derek would make sure he'd never touch Stiles again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...again 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this chapter:) It's pretty much just fluff and cute moments with a small bit of angst. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Once Stiles was packed, which was really only a small suitcase of clothes and books, Derek ushered him into the car. The boy’s heart jack hammered the entire way back to the Hale’s house, filling the silent car with uneasy breathing. Derek was completely and entirely focused on one objective which was getting in and out of his house swiftly without Talia knowing. It was going to be nearly impossible but even if she caught him, he wasn’t going to cave this time. They were leaving Beacon Hills tonight whether his family approved or not. He just needed to grab some clothes and money and then they’d be gone.

“Der?” Stiles called as he pulled into the Hale’s driveway. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He bit his bottom lip nervously, looking near frantic when Derek put the car into park. Talia’s car was parked next to his own which meant there was no way to avoid her. He could see how much that seemed to scare Stiles. 

“Hey,” he vocalized. “We’ll be in and out, I promise. I’m not going to let any of them force you back. Nobody will be able to convince me of anything else right now, except getting you out of this town. You can stay in the car if you want. Will that make you feel better?” 

Stiles shook his head immediately. “I don’t want to leave you in there alone.” 

Derek smiled sweetly at the omega’s concern. His family wasn’t going to hurt him. The most Talia could do was use her alpha tone on him and even then, he was prepared to resist it. Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand where it rested on the middle console. 

“You trust me, right?” 

Stiles quickly nodded again, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Then trust that I’m not going to leave you to suffer here again. You have nothing to worry about.” That was a bit of a lie. In truth, they had everything to worry about but Stiles needed reassurance. 

“We’re going to the ocean?” Stiles asked, some excitement making it back into his voice. “Away from Beacon Hills?” 

Derek nodded. “Far away, I promise. Now, let’s go get my stuff and then we can be on our way.” 

The two boys exited the car; Stiles huddled against Derek’s side as they entered the house. Laura immediately came into view, eyes growing wide when she saw Stiles next to her brother. Her expression switched from shocked to relief in half a second and she jolted forward, straight into Stiles’ arms. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay, Stiles!” she exclaimed. It took Stiles a few seconds to react properly and hug her back. “We were all so worried about you, kiddo. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more.” 

Stiles pulled back at the same time Laura did and gave her a shy smile. “It's okay, Laura. I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me.” 

Laura turned toward Derek. “Is he staying?” 

Derek shook his head. “We're leaving, Lo.” 

“Where?” 

Derek shrugged. He honestly wasn't sure and he wouldn't risk telling any of his pack anyway. If word got out to John, they'd be screwed. 

“I just gotta get him out of here. He's never going to be safe.” 

Laura nodded in understandment. 

“I need to get some clothes and money. Where’s Mom?” 

“In the kitchen,” she announced. Derek knew Talia was probably listening to their conversation already. She had chosen not to show herself quite yet and thankfully Derek’s room way away from the kitchen. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and led him to his bedroom. 

He grabbed a duffle back in his closet that he used for baseball meets when he still actually played and began to stuff random articles of clothing into it. He was more concerned about getting out of the house quickly than matching his clothes properly. Stiles grabbed his toiletries from the bathroom upon his request but other than that short movement, the boy stayed close to his side. 

Isaac popped into the room, looking confused at all the commotion. He eyed the bag like he hadn’t been listening to their conversation just a few minutes ago. 

“You're leaving?” 

“Just for a little while. Until we can figure something else out,” Derek assured the worried beta. He really wasn't sure how long they'd be gone. There was no way they'd be coming back until John gave Derek permission to claim Stiles or died. Derek was seriously hoping the latter would happen very soon. 

“J-just stay safe okay?” 

Derek could sense the nervousness in Isaac's scent. He liked Stiles and Derek was his pack. Derek hated leaving him; he reminded him of Stiles, too innocent and kind for the kind of shitty circumstances they received. Part of him wished he could uproot his whole pack and take them with him. Beacon Hills was home but it would never be safe with John as sheriff. 

With Isaac’s saddened face, Derek couldn’t help but put the duffel bag down and hug the beta. Isaac hugged him back furiously like he wasn’t willing to let him go. Derek would come back, when they had a plan and Stiles was healthy again. He’d never be able to leave his pack behind. Isaac already spent a lifetime of loss and devastation, there was no need to tack more onto that. At least this way, Derek had something to hold onto, something to bring him back home because if they weren’t still in Beacon Hills, Derek wasn’t sure he’d ever bring Stiles back. 

After Derek released Isaac, the beta moved into Stiles’ view and dragged him into a hug of their own, one that Stiles seemed to melt into. Every moment that wasn’t spent with Derek was spent with Isaac. Derek hardly witnessed their interactions but he knew there was something a whole lot deeper than his understanding.

“You keep him safe, okay?” he told Stiles much to Derek’s amusement. “He can be a hot-headed alpha who doesn’t always think things through. You’re the logical one, Stiles. Just keep each other safe, please.” 

“I’ll keep him in check,” Stiles joked in a whisper, “I promise.” 

Isaac said another goodbye to the two boys before excusing himself. Derek could tell he was worried, scared that something would happen to them. Derek was Isaac’s alpha for all intents and purposes. He had been the one who took care of him after his dad died. He spent sleepless nights comforting the young beta, coaxing him through nightmares and panic attacks. Derek never felt anything more than protective around Isaac and that was what made their relationship strong. He always wondered if taking care of Isaac in his youth, long before Stiles was even a thought in his mind, helped him in the long run. If it made him more compassionate as an alpha than he would have grown up to be. Either way, Isaac wasn’t someone he could ever leave behind. 

After he had everything packed away, he tossed the bag over his shoulder and reached for Stiles’ hand. They exited the room, beelining it for the door only to be blocked by the one person who he knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid. Talia stood in front of them, not necessarily looking angry but not looking happy either. 

“Derek-” 

“No,” Derek growled. “You can’t stop us, Mom. We’re going before John gets home.” 

“Derek, that’s not-” 

“You already let him take Stiles back once! I can’t leave him there, Mom. He’ll die at some point. John’s going to get pissed off or he’s going to come home too drunk to walk and he’s going to hurt Stiles beyond saving and I cannot just sit in this house or watch him come to school with new bruises or listen to him struggle to breathe because his rib is pressing against his lung. I know you want to keep me safe, I get that, okay? But I need to keep Stiles safe.” 

“I know that, sweetie.” 

Derek was about to speak again when Cora stepped into view. “Would you just shut up for a second and listen to her? If she was going to stop you from leaving, she already would have.” 

He clamped his mouth shut, gesturing for Talia to continue. 

“Cora’s right. I'm not trying to stop you two from leaving. I know you need to protect him, your wolf won't let him stay in that house. I just want to make sure you two are going to be okay.” 

Derek gave her a confused look. 

“Money wise, Der. I can't let you two leave without being prepared. Without money, you aren't going far. I know you have your debit card but he will trace those as soon as he realized Stiles is gone.” 

That was true. He hadn't necessarily thought everything through, having just decided to leave no less than an hour ago to leave. 

“What's your point, Mom?” 

Talia sighed and motioned for the two boys to follow. Reluctantly, Derek did, taking Stiles with him as Talia led them toward the basement. She brought them over to the safe the Hales’ kept with all of important things. Derek hadn't really seen inside it at any point in his life but he was aware of its existence. 

Talia entered the combo seconds before it clicked open. She swung the heavy door to the side and peered inside along with the other boys. Derek's eyes widened in shock. The safe held stacks of cash, more than he could comprehend. 

“When the fuck did we get so rich?” Derek asked blatantly. Stiles looked up at him with an uncomfortable glare. He probably couldn't fathom speaking to his father in that tone of voice. 

Talia gave Derek an amused smile. “I didn't want you guys to know. Too many kids turn out to be snotty little brats with this kind of money. It was always going to go to all of you after I died but you need it now.” 

“Mom, where did this even come from?” 

“Trust fund and life insurance.” His father's life insurance she meant. Both Talia and Derek's deceased father came from a life of money. Talia had told her kids that they left that for each other since their parents didn't approve. Apparently they had been lying about the money they did or did not have. 

Talia pulled out stack after stack and set each on the ground next to where she crouched. It hardly made a dent in the safe, still entirely full of money. Once she was gone, she gestured for Derek to drop his bag. 

“$50,000 should keep you guys alive and well for a while until we can figure out what we are going to do.” 

Stiles’ mouth dropped as Derek's eyes widened at the number. $50,000 was more than enough for the two of them. Derek hardly had two thousand in his account which was what he was expecting to go off of. 

“Mom-”

“I want you to be safe, okay? Whatever ends up happening, I just need you to be safe and keep Stiles safe too. I'm sorry for not listening to you all those times you begged me to do something. I'm not as strong as I used to be. Just take the money and get going okay?” 

“Thank you, Mom. Seriously, thank you so much.” Derek reached forward to pull his mom into a hug. “I'll keep you guys updated, okay? I promise. If John comes looking, tell him I ran away in the middle of the night, that you don't know anything about Stiles. I don't want him threatening you guys.” 

“We’ll be fine, sweetie. Just take care of yourselves, that's all that matters.” 

With $50,000 in his duffle bag and a shocked Stiles in his hand, he said goodbye to his pack, as if it was the last time he'd seen them. They'd have to make up some lie about him missing school until he came back. John had the harder job. He could report Stiles missing but Derek highly doubted he would do that. It would bring too much attention to him yet, if he didn't the same amount of bad attention would be placed on him. 

The two boys drove out of the small town of Beacon Hills at exactly 6:52 P.M. on a Monday in late April. Stiles looked happy as they drove past the Beacon Hills sign telling them that they were leaving the town. Derek couldn't help but smile along with him, feeling at ease for once, knowing that he could keep Stiles safe this way. 

They decided to stop someone in Washington for the night after a long evening of driving. Stiles had passed out in the front seat, curled up into himself like a pup. Derek got a room at a motel, a nicer looking place since they had the money and he wanted for them to be comfortable. Stiles woke slightly as Derek lifted him into his arms after securing a room for them. He whined uneasily until he recognized Derek and shifted against him with his eyes still closed. 

“Just bringing you to the room, go to sleep, baby.” 

“Where are we?” he slurred sleepily. 

“Just outside of Portland,” Derek explained, trying to wrangle the key into the slot while holding the bags and Stiles in his arms. He wasn’t about to ask Stiles to stand on his feet while he got the door open. The boy was far too comfortable in his arms and he was hardly conscious enough at the moment. 

Stiles made a content noise to confirm that he heard Derek’s answer before drifting back to sleep. Derek eventually got the door open and brought them inside, locking it and adjusting the deadbolt before heading over to place Stiles on the bed. Stiles didn’t immediately let go of Derek’s neck when his back touched the mattress and he let out soft displeased noises when Derek removed his arms so that he could move. 

“Just give me a minute,” Derek cooed, brushing a thumb over Stiles’ cheek. “Do you wanna change?” 

Stiles groaned and shook his head, turning into his stomach. It took Derek a second to remember his back was still covered in welts. His heart seized for a moment at the realization that he had probably hurt Stiles on the way in. The omega didn't seem to be hurt by the movement but he also looked completely blissed out with sleep. Derek left a tender kiss on his forehead before stepping away.

He brought the duffle bag and Stiles’ suitcase closer to his side of the bed, needing to keep an eye on their belongings with so much money in them. They had split the cash into each bag so that if something went wrong and they lost one of the bags, they wouldn’t be completely screwed. He opened his own bag and shrugged off his shirt and jeans which he replaced with more comfortable sweats. Tomorrow they'd travel to the Oregon Coast, to bring Stiles to the ocean like he wanted. For now, they slept. 

+

Derek woke the next morning to the rising sun streaming through the sheers that he had forgotten the close the night before. The space where Stiles slept was empty when Derek shifted onto his side. He held his breath for a moment, listening until he heard the small thump of the omega’s heart. Seconds after he located Stiles, the bathroom door opened and he stepped out freshly showered and shirtless. He noticed Derek was awake almost immediately and smiled at him then realized he was shirtless and frantically grabbed for his towel in embarrassment. 

Derek sighed and gave the boy a displeased look. “You know you don’t have to hide from me, I’ve seen you shirtless before.” 

“Doesn’t mean you like it,” he muttered, eyes downcast to the floor. 

Derek scoffed. “I like you anyway I can have you, Stiles. Drop the towel,” it was an order, although Derek didn’t use his alpha voice so Stiles had a choice in whether he did it or not. Derek would never use that voice on him unless absolutely necessary. He had seen, far too many times, how badly it affected him, turning him into a trembling mess. 

Stiles dropped the towel nonetheless, wrapping his slim arms around his small frame. He stood in Derek’s view, still hovering outside the bathroom door. Derek had seen him practically naked, had touched him intimately now and Stiles was still acting like he did around the other alpha’s, timid and recoiled. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek uttered, “put the towel back on.” 

“You really like me like this?” Stiles questioned unexpectedly, making no move to grab the towel again. “You don’t care that I’m skinny and gangly and fragile?” 

“I don’t care,” he responded firmly. “I took you away from that so I could help you, okay? I don’t mind your weight or your bruises. You’re beautiful just as you. You’ll heal, you’ll gain some weight and you’ll feel better but I fell in love you bruised and battered so don’t for a second think I want you less because of your back or your stomach.” 

“Y-you love me?” 

“What? I didn’t make that obvious?” 

Stiles smiled gleefully and ran toward Derek. He fell onto the bed, almost on top of the alpha and kissed him. Derek hadn’t quite realized what he was doing until his lips were pressed against his open mouth, tongue slipping in which usually took some coaxing on his part. He reveled in the moment for as long as he could, loving when Stiles made the first move. His confidence growing beautifully between the two of them. 

“You love me?” Stiles whispered again, sounding shocked at the idea. 

“How could I not?” Derek murmured back, recapturing his lips because he definitely wasn’t ready to let go. He ended up moving to Stiles’ neck and sucking the pale skin right where he’d mark him one day if Stiles allowed it. The imagine of Stiles baring his mark made him instantly hard but he didn’t want to take Stiles in a so-so motel room. Stiles had complete choice in the matter when it came down to it. Right now, his main objective was to keep Stiles safe and get him back to health which started with a healthy breakfast. 

He forced himself to pull away and stare at his beautiful omega who looked wrecked just from kissing. 

“You hungry?” he asked after he calmed himself down.

Stiles thought about it for a moment and then decided he was. Derek told him to watch some TV while he showered or read a book, whatever floated his boat and then they’d go somewhere to eat on their way out. 

The two ended up stopping at a roadside diner that Stiles noticed on their way away from the motel. Between the two of them, they ate way too much food, enough so that their waitress gave them a funny look when she delivered all of it like she hadn’t seen an omega and an alpha eat some much in her life. By the time they were finished, Stiles was overly full, bordering on the edge of sickness when they reached the car. 

“Told you to slow down, baby,” Derek chided gently. “You’re not used to so much food all at once.” 

“But it was so good,” he whined, curling up on the front seat again. 

“We’ll get you something whenever we pass the next store, okay? Just close your eyes and breathe through your nose. I don’t deal with puke very well, just to let you know. So please vocalize if you’re feeling sick.” 

Stiles muttered something under his breath and threw Derek a thumbs up. 

They drove a few more miles before they found a convenience store. Derek pulled over and ordered Stiles to stay in the car, though, he wasn’t going anywhere with that stomach, curled up grumpily with the seat leaned back. Reluctantly, Derek left him in the car, making sure to lock the doors multiple times to be entirely sure they were secure. 

He entered the store, beelining it for the medicine aisle. On his way, he passed an aisle with heat related items from lube to knotting dildos. Most cities had stores specifically for heats, supplied with everything an omega would need to deal with a heat. There were kits and toys and sometimes scent blockers for omegas who didn’t have the time off to stay home during their heats like companies were supposed to offer. Aside from the large, heat based stores, there were items like these in small convenience stores for quick access. 

Derek almost stopped in front of the aisle. Stiles was no where near a heat and Derek still wasn’t even sure if Deaton’s theory was true. They’d deal with it when if and when the time arose. As much as Derek wanted to buy a knotting dildo just in case, he bypassed the toys and went back on his way to the medicine. 

Returning to the car, he helped Stiles sit up in the seat and drink the liquid down that said it could cure a stomach ache quickly. Stiles made an unpleasant face at the pink color as Derek pressed it to his lips. Unhappily, he drank it and shuddered as it went down. Derek knew the flavor, chalky and nasty. He offered the omega some water to flush the flavor out of his throat and Stiles greedily drank from it. 

“I don’t ever want to eat pancakes again, okay?” Stiles groaned. “Never, never, never.” 

Derek held back a laugh and rubbed Stiles’s lower back, avoiding the problem areas on his upper back. Stiles closed his eyes again as Derek pulled out of the parking lot. Most of the ride was utterly quiet aside from the gentle noise of Stiles breathing evenly in his sleep. They stopped twice more for bathroom breaks and for Derek to eat since Stiles couldn’t even stand the sight of another meal. 

By the time they reached the hotel Derek was looking for, Stiles was awake and sitting up in his seat. His eyes widened curiously as they pulled into the parking lot. Derek had found it during one of their restroom breaks, in an attempt to find a beautiful hotel room by the beach. It would only be for a few night since he didn’t want to waste all of their money at once but he wanted to give Stiles something memorable, a comfy bed that felt like he was floating on a cloud, a room that led right out to the beach. Stiles deserved to be spoiled for once in his life.   
“Der? Is this where we’re staying?” 

Derek nodded nonchalantly. “For a few nights.” 

He parked the car and grabbed their bags with Stiles following him inside. Stiles looked beyond astonished when they stepped into the front receptionist area. Even from inside the place, the salty taste of the sea no more than 100 yards from them filled the air. The window behind the receptionist looked out onto the sandy beach front that Derek had seen in the pictures. He was sure Stiles hadn’t blinked since he had stepped out of the car. 

“Hello, sir,” the receptionist greeted with a kind smile. “What can I help you with today?” 

“We’d like a room for three nights. I called earlier this morning to confirm the availability of the Oceanfront room.” 

The receptionist smiled again and typed something into her computer. “Ah yes, Mr. Mason.” Stiles gave her a strange look. “We have your room ready for you and your new mate.” Then Stiles gave him an even stranger look. 

Derek played along. “Yeah, newly mated. You must know how it is,” he replied, nodding to her mark. She gave him a shy smile and quickly tugged the collar over to hide it. 

“Alright, Mr. Mason, are you paying with debit or credit.” 

“Cash, actually,” Derek corrected, hoping that was okay. “Got a lot of mating presents from my family in the form of cash. I didn’t have time to put it into the bank before we went off on our honeymoon.”

The receptionist hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “Not a problem, Mr. Mason. Your total is going to be $1059.00.” Derek pulled the amount out of his bag making sure the receptionist didn’t see the other stacks slightly exposed in the bag. Stiles reached for his hand to stop the movement before he could hand the woman the money. 

He shook his head quickly and Derek could immediately tell why. He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead before peeling his fingers from his wrist to gain his mobility back. The large stack of cash transferred from his hand to the receptionist who promptly counted it out. 

“Go ahead and keep the change for being so accommodating.” 

“Oh, thank you, sir.”

Stiles was staring at him intensely but he ignored him for the time being. They’d talk once they were in the room, not in front of the receptionist who was probably already suspicious of two eighteen year old boys with stacks of cash. 

“Here’s your room key, sir. Call the front desk if you need anything; someone should always be up here.” 

“Thanks,” Derek commented sweetly. “If it’s not too much to ask, we’d like to not be disturbed during our stay other than room service. No need to send anyone to clean or otherwise check on us. We would like some alone time, just the two of us.” 

The receptionist blushed. “Of course, sir. Enjoy your stay.” 

Derek took the room key from where it sat on the desk and collected their bags and Stiles who didn’t look the least bit happy with him like he had hoped. He didn’t let go of his hand until they arrived in front of the door. 

“Derek,” Stiles began, sounding more pissed off than he had ever heard before. 

“Just hold on,” he urged, pushing the key into the door and opening it to reveal their $353 a night room. Even Derek’s eyes opened wider to take in the luxury of it all. He ushered Stiles in, only being saved from his yelling because he was distracted by the view they had. 

Their room was right off the ocean, just a couple hundred steps away. One large bed sat in the middle of the room across from a flat screen TV and a mini fridge below it. The bathroom was almost half as large as the bedroom itself, containing a shower and a tub with jets. For $353 a night, everything was great, except for his unhappy omega who had taken his look at the view and now turned back to Derek with his arms crossed. 

“Why are you spending so much money on this?” 

Derek shrugged. He thought he’d be happy with the room and view. “I’d thought you’d like a comfortable bed and a warm shower for a few nights.” 

“The motel in Portland had that, Der.” 

“It wasn’t that comfortable of a bed, that’s been honest.” 

Stiles looked down at his feet. “You shouldn’t be spending all this money on me,” he whispered timidly. 

“Stiles-” 

“I mean it, Derek. I’d be fine with a cheap motel and driving to the ocean. I know your mom gave you a lot of money but I’m not worth it. If my dad finds me or something happens, you’re going to regret spending all of this. And what the hell was that whole mate thing? I know it was a lie but it’s never going to happen.” 

Derek’s heart throbbed. “Why not?” 

“You know why not! He’ll never let it happen. We’ll never get to be newly mated, spending a few days at an insanely nice hotel with room service that costs a crazy amount. We don’t get that. We’re on the run, waiting for my dad to report me missing or come looking for us.” 

“That’s exactly why we get to have this!” Derek said angrily, trying to keep himself from erupting on Stiles. It wasn’t his fault. His spent most of his adolescence being told he wasn’t good enough, that he was worth nothing. Derek just wanted to show him that he was worth something. 

Stiles went stiff. “I’m not used to any of this. It’s all too much, everything you do for me, this room, the fact that you love me.” 

“Is that what’s been bothering you? Why you’re upset?”

Stiles twitched like he wanted to move closer to Derek but stopped himself. “It’s just unfamiliar, okay? I haven’t felt love in a while and then I ran to your house because I thought I was going to die and you were there and you took care of me. And now we’re here in a beautiful room and I have to fight the urge to somehow return the favor because I know you’re not like that. I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate all of this because I do, I really do. It’s just the past eight years of my life have been hell because I pushed you away and I regret that so much.” 

“Stiles, you gotta stop blaming yourself for everything.” 

He nodded. “I know. I know I do.” 

Derek stepped forward into Stiles’ space, nudging his chin up so he could look into his amber eyes. He’d never be able to get over how beautiful this omega was. Even when he looked guilty and sad, he was gorgeous. 

“Can say something for me, baby?” Derek questioned gently. “Only if you mean it though.” 

“Yes,” Stiles whispered submissively but not taking his eyes off of Derek’s which he took as a good sign. 

“I want you to tell me that you believe you deserve this, that nothing before was ever your fault and that you’re so brave for being able to get through it without anyone there for you. Can you say those things, Stiles?”

“I-”

“Remember you don’t have to unless you actually believe those words.” 

Stiles stood on his tiptoes, the slight height difference between them forcing him to inch upward to reach Derek’s ear like he wanted. One of his hand reached for Derek’s and brought it up to where his heart rested in his chest. He splayed Derek’s palm out with his on top so that Derek could feel his heartbeat rather than just hear it. 

“I deserve this,” he started, sounding confident in his words. “Nothing that happened before was ever my fault. I was strong and I was brave and I’m still alive despite everything. I deserve you and your love. I’m not just a worthless omega who’s bruised and broken. I am who I need to be in this moment but that doesn’t mean I can’t become a stronger person. You make me want to be stronger and you make me forget all the bad things. When you touch me, you make me feel like I’m going to implode from how good it feels to actually be touched. I deserve you and deserve this and I deserve so much more than I was ever given but if I had the chance to experience a different life, I’m not sure I would want to, not if I never met you or your pack. You guys are too good to give up even if it meant I lived a life bruise free.” 

Derek shuddered at his words, although he couldn’t tell if it was because of how Stiles’ voice was so close to his ear or if it was the actual words he spoke. Either way, he couldn't help but kiss Stiles’ neck along his collarbone and up his jugular until he was whimpering softly.

“Will you let me take you down to the beach before dinner?” Derek whispered, praying that Stiles would say yes. 

“As long as I can order a cheeseburger when we get back,” Stiles answered firmly but with a sly smile on his face. 

“Oh so you're hungry now, huh?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Alright, beach and then cheeseburgers. Sounds like my kind of evening.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye Talia redeemed herself ~~sorta~~ the boys are out of Beacon Hills and Stiles is gaining some more confidence in himself. I'm proud of this happy chapter:)


	8. Chapter 8

Derek and Stiles kept moving after that those nights at the beautiful hotel. Neither of them wanted to leave by the end of their stay but they’d be out of money way faster than they intended if they stayed forever. Plus, Stiles was getting antsy, worried that his dad would somehow be tracking them. Derek reassured him that Talia would have contacted them if John had left town. He tried to keep him distracted by bringing him to the beach and letting him sit on the sand while the sun went down.

That first night on the beach was beautiful. The way Stiles looked out at the water like he’d be okay if he just got lost at sea one day. Only because his stomach growled in hunger did Stiles leave the beach. They went back into their room and ordered room service, two cheeseburger and fries just like the omega craved. Stiles fell asleep in his arms, drifting into a food coma after scarfing the burger down in complete happiness.

The boys traveled further up the Oregon coast, staying at different hotels every few nights, visiting tourist locations, hiking through forests and just being happy for once. That was all Derek wanted, to see Stiles smile and be free. He was eating and sleeping like normal after the first week being away. Talia and Laura took turns calling to check in, keeping their conversations brief and informative to keep each other updated.

At the end of their second week being gone, there had been no reports of Stiles going missing. Talia had told Derek’s teachers that he was visiting family in Canada for a few weeks which convinced them of his absence for the time being. Derek found Stiles crying in the shower the following day, curled up against the tile with cold water streaming down on him.

“Baby?” Derek called, reaching over to touch the omega’s naked, wet shoulder to bring him back. Stiles jerked and looked up, biting his lips in a sad attempt to stop the trembling. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

Stiles buried his head in between his knees and let out a heartbreaking sob again. Derek had half a mind to just crawl into the shower with him but getting naked right now wasn’t the best idea. He wasn’t sure why Stiles was crying and he didn’t want to set him off by accident. He sighed, reaching to turn off the shower and then grabbed the white towel that sat on the counter. Stiles was still sobbing, his entire body shivering despite the lack of water pouring down on him.

Derek did his best to wrap the towel around Stiles’ body which had gained some weight over the past two weeks. It thrilled Derek to see him fill out a bit even if it was hardly noticeable without him actually being naked. His belly had gone from ghastly thin to subtly skinny just from eating regularly, sometimes a little more than regularly because he needed it. Derek liked to run his fingers over soft skin there and watch the small rise and fall that came with every breathe.

Now, his belly was rising and falling at a rapid pace, affected by the sobs that prevented him from getting the full amount of oxygen he needed. Derek lifted him out of the shower, cradling him in his arms. Water soaked into his shirt, reminding him of the day Stiles showed up at his house, bleeding and sobbing, the moment that started all of this. He brought them over to the bed, placing Stiles’ naked, shivering body underneath the plush blanket to keep him warm. He made a movement to walk over to the other side of the bed to crawl in when Stiles whimpered and clutched his hand, preventing him from moving any further.

“Hey love,” Derek whispered, kneeling next to the omega. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Stiles had been so happy for the past two weeks, all smiles all day. Derek should have seen this coming. Something was going to set Stiles off at some point and this was the moment. They’d deal with this just like all the other times and he’d get Stiles to smile again. His hope was that one day Stiles would never have to go through these sad moments again

He sniffed, burying his face into the pillow beside his head. Knowing Stiles didn’t want him to let go of his hand, Derek nudged the boy over, slipping under the covers with him. He wanted to hold him and just his hand wasn’t cutting it. Stiles nuzzled into his chest, plastering his wet body against Derek’s clothed one. He forced himself to ignore the softness of his bare skin because now was not the time for that.

“What made you upset, baby?”

Stiles remained silent, fingers furling uneasily where they rested on Derek’s chest. His warm breath panted out but began to slow gently. Derek hoped, selfishly, that it was because his scent calmed him when they were this close. He wasn’t his alpha but then again, his alpha struck fear into his heart, not calm.

“You don’t have to talk about it just yet, okay? Take your time but I want to know what upset you whenever you’re ready.”

“Why did he stop loving me?” Stiles whimpered quietly, slightly muffled by Derek’s chest. “Dad’s are supposed to love their children, Der. He’s supposed to care about me but he doesn’t.”

Derek’s heart ached at his words. He doesn’t know how to answer him without upsetting him further. But he understands why the omega was upset now. His dad didn’t care enough to even report him missing after being gone for two weeks. Stiles must have felt worthless. At least when he was home, John paid attention to him even if it was only negative. That was the kind of attention Stiles had gotten used to and now that he was gone, John just didn't care apparently.

Derek had to answer him somehow so he decided to be as truthful without hurting Stiles as he could be.

“He doesn't care about you, baby. I know that hurts but if he cared at all, he wouldn't have hurt you. But that doesn't mean he didn't love you once. He did and at some point, he went down the wrong path and could never find his way back. You know what though? You don't need him. You have other people who care a whole lot about you, who would be worried sick if they didn't know where you were.”

Stiles scoffed roughly. “Yeah, like who?”

“Me,” he answered simply, “my pack. They care about you more than you know, Stiles. Laura worries about you everyday, Isaac texts me at least three times a week to make sure you're alive and doing well. Cora even asks how you're doing when I get the chance to talk to her. You may not have your old family anymore and I'm so sorry for that but you have us and we're going to keep you safe, always.”

“Promise?” the boy muttered, sounding unconvinced.

“I promise,” Derek replied, kissing his wet hair.

“Why do you think he didn't report me missing? He could blame it on you, say you kidnapped me. He's the sheriff, everyone in town would believe him.”

“Drawing unnecessary attention to himself isn't ideal. When someone goes missing, the first person they suspect is a family member, whoever was with them last. Not even his sheriff status could get him out of an investigation and if someone investigates enough, they'll see the truth. He doesn't want that.”

“So we're safe now? He won't come for us?”

“I don't know, baby. I'm not sure about anything other than the fact that I'll die before I let him lay another hand on you.”

Stiles lifted his head and stared into Derek's eyes. “I don't want you to die because of me.”

“I know,” he answered softly. “Hopefully it won't come down to something like that. You're so important to me, Stiles so I'm very willing to fight for you.”

Stiles nuzzled in further. “C-could you just hold me until I fall asleep?”

It wasn’t like Derek was going to let go anytime soon. He normally slept this close to Stiles even when he wasn’t crying. He’d never admit it to anyone but Stiles, however, calmed his wolf better than Derek himself. Just being this close to him relaxed the alpha inside that wanted to claw out and murder all the people who had hurt his omega.

“Of course, love,” Derek murmured, trailing his fingers down Stiles’ warming body. He was still naked and for a moment, Derek thought to ask him if he wanted to at least put some pants on but the boy was curled up so sweetly next to him that he couldn’t ask him to move. He’d get up after Stiles fell asleep and relieve himself in the shower. For now, he just held him and let him lull into a quiet sleep.

They left that hotel the next morning and traveled just outside of Seattle. Stiles had been grumpy since they arrived, answering Derek in short, one-worded statements. It was like that for a couple of days during their stay. He didn’t want to leave the hotel, slept for most of the day claiming that he was exhausted and every time Derek tried to help, the omega would snap at him.

Whenever he went to sleep, Derek found his cellphone and called Laura, desperately in need of advice. He hid away in the bathroom just in case Stiles woke up.

“Hey little brother,” she greeted softly, sounding tired.

“Hey Lo.”

“You guys doing okay?” Late night calls weren’t his norm so he could see why she sounded slightly worried.

“Uh, yeah,” Derek replied, “we’re doing okay. How’s everything going over there?”

He heard her yawn. “Same old, same old. Everyone still believes you’re in Canada. John has finally said that he sent Stiles off to a camp for a few weeks. Everyone seems to believe him since he told them Stiles was having some behavioral issues.”

Derek growled.

“That’s beside the point,” she continued quickly. “You call for a reason, yeah? So what’s up?”

Derek sighed. He did call for his sister’s advice so he needed to explain himself. “Stiles has been acting funny the past few days. I thought it was because of John but he’s lashing out. He’s been sleeping a lot, completely exhausted and he’s constantly warm like he’s running a fever. I figured he was just getting sick but he’s actually getting healthier, gained some weight even.”

“Did you talk to him about it?”

“I mean, I tried but he didn’t want to talk. He just said he was feeling funny and jittery.”

Laura went silent on the other line.

“Laura?”

Then, there was a chuckle. “Derek, have you ever been around an omega in pre-heat?”

Derek’s body went still. It couldn’t be. He had pretty much forgotten that Stiles could possibly go into heat once he was healthy again. It had only been two weeks but it was two weeks of no beatings, long nights of sleep and healthy, regular eating. If Laura’s words were true and Stiles was in pre-heat, that would explain why he was acting so funny and it also meant Deaton was correct.”

“You think-” Derek muttered uneasily.

“Omegas tend to sleep a lot before their heats. It’s their body’s way of trying to prepare them for the long days ahead of them. The irritability is probably just because he feels strange and he doesn’t understand it. You should probably talk to him about it before it actually starts. He needs to be prepared. You both need to be prepared for what this means. I can have Deaton give you a call if you want.”

“No,” Derek urged without meaning to. He didn’t want to talk to Deaton about this. He really didn’t even want to talk to Laura about it. This was what he wanted, for Stiles to be healthy enough to go into heat and prove to himself that he wasn’t barren but he wasn’t prepared now. The idea of explaining how Stiles could possibly be going into heat to Stiles freaked him out.

“H-how am I supposed to be sure?”

“Oh it’s pretty obvious, kiddo,” Laura said humorously. “He’ll start to smell sweeter, like when he’s aroused but it will be more intense.” Derek cringed at the words coming out of his sister’s mouth. This wasn’t the kind of conversation he wanted to have with him. “He’ll produce slick to prepare his body and as an alpha, it’s going to smell really good to you.”

Derek let out an audible groan.  
“Hey!” Laura scolded. “He’s going to need you, Derek Hale. You don’t get to be an immature eighteen year old alpha right now, alright? You need to be there for him and you need to talk to him about how he wants to get through it. I don’t know how far you guys have gone,” Derek’s face heated up like a fire, “but however he wants to deal with it, you need to respect that. Bring him to a heat hotel, one that allows alpha’s with the omega’s consent.”

“Laura, I can’t do this. Neither of us are prepared for this. What if he doesn’t want me there? Or my rut is triggered?” Derek hadn’t ever experienced a rut before, having never been around an omega in heat enough to trigger it. If Stiles triggered him and decided he could stay, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself.

“You’re not one of those alphas, Der. You’ll find a way to control yourself if it happens, I know you will. You guys still have at least a day or two before the heat fully hits so sit him down and talk to him about it. You’ll be fine, I promise. This is a good thing, Der. It means he’s getting healthier. That’s really, really good.”

Derek gulped and shifted unsteadily on the toilet seat. “How long will we have after he starts to produce s-slick?”

“That signifies the start of his heat and it starts off slow, just an achy need that he’ll be able to ignore if he tries. You’ll have some time to prepare him and yourself before it gets rough. Like I said, just bring him to a heat hotel. They have safe, sound and scent proof rooms and they only employ betas and omegas so he’ll be perfectly protected.”

“I can’t leave him alone during that,” Derek blurted out. Just the thought of being separated from Stiles during his heat caused his wolf to scratch at the surface. He immediately bit his lip after the words escaped. He sounded like an alpha and not one of the good kinds.

“Derek,” Laura tested, “you’ll do whatever he wants, got it? This is going to be strange and terrifying for him to go through and you don’t get to decide how things happen. If he doesn’t want you there, you’ll respect that, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Derek whispered back. He would respect Stiles’ choice.

“Okay, kiddo. You call me if you need anything. You can do this. Stay strong for him.”

Derek swallowed roughly. “Yeah, I will.”

“Get some sleep, Der. I love you.”

“Love you too, Laura.”

They hung up but Derek still shook afterwards. He feared the unknown of this situation. He feared what would happen when Stiles went into heat because he was sure that this was what it was. It only made sense, the slight shift in scent, the irritation and the sick like fever he was experiencing.

Derek remained in the bathroom for a while, collecting himself before he returned to Stiles in bed. He crawled underneath the covers easily as to not wake Stiles up from his sweet sleep. The boy subconsciously noticed his presence and rolled over to him, snuggling up closer. Derek leaned toward him mistakenly and took a deep breathe. There, under his normal scent, was a sweetness that made Derek’s wolf perk up in interest. Stiles was going to go into heat.

+

The next morning, Derek woke up to the smell of distress and then the panicked sound that followed. He sat straight up, heart beating frantically as he searched the room for danger. His eyes snapped over to Stiles who was looking down at horror. Derek gave him a questioning look before he smelled the air. Sweet, everything he could smell was sweet and arousing. Stiles jumped off the bed before Derek could get his mouth working. The bathroom door slammed shut behind him and left Derek in a room full of silence and the smell of slick.

“Stiles?” Derek called, climbing off the bed and heading toward the bathroom. He kept his alpha under wraps, only breathing when absolutely necessary. “Stiles, baby?”

“Der,” Stiles whimpered behind the door, “there’s something wrong.”

Derek tried for the knob only to find it locked. “Let me in and I can help.”

“N-no,” he quivered. “There’s something wrong with me, I can feel it.”

“Stiles, I need to explain something to you. Can you open the door for me, please? It will be easier if I can see you.”

The other side went silent for a few seconds. And then Stiles moaned softly followed by a panicked cry. Derek assumed that he had touched himself, probably inspecting his slick dripping hole with concern and let a finger trail over the area like his body was beginning to crave.

“Don’t touch yourself, baby,” Derek urged knowing he’d only made the ache worse if he gave in so soon. They still needed to talk and get him to a heat hotel. Laura said they’d have a few hours.

“This isn’t happening,” Stiles panicked, sounding like he was having a hard time breathing. Derek began to worry and knew he needed to get the door open.

“Stiles, open the door,” he commanded gently, only letting a little bit of alpha command into his voice. The omega let out a soft noise and the door swung open. Stiles stood naked in the bathroom, slick soaked boxers on the floor. His thighs glistened as more dribbled down from his hole.

“Der, what’s happening to me?”

Derek pressed the blunt tip of his claws into his palm to keep himself under control. He’d get used to the sweet smell of slick but it was overwhelming at the moment, so much so that he could hardly think. He needed to wash the excess off of Stiles immediately.

“Let’s get you clean and then we can talk,” Derek suggested, reaching to turn the shower on. Stiles didn’t move toward the water, like a cat avoiding a bath. Derek realized that he wasn’t going to get in without some encouragement. He took his hand in his own and led him into the water, climbing in with him. His boxers were left on as an attempt to create a barrier between them.

Stiles basked under the water, completely unmoving.

“Come on, Stiles,” he encouraged, turning him so that he could lean on his chest and still remain under the water. “Can I help you?”

“Y-yeah,” he answered quietly. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“‘Kay, I’m going to wash you off and talk, okay? Will you listen?”

He nodded, wet slippery head turning to the side on his chest with curled hands near his chin. Derek slipped his hand in between his thighs in a few quick movements so that he didn’t linger too long. Stiles let out a shuddered breath.

“Do you know what’s happening right now?” Derek asked just in case Stiles had any ideas. He had at least experienced one other heat prior to this one but that was four years ago and he was convinced he was incapable of going into heat anymore.

“I don't know,” Stiles answered after a few seconds. “Something's wrong with me, I think. I haven’t felt like this since-” he stop himself like the answer dawned on him.

“Nothing's wrong with you,” Derek assured. “In fact, this is a sign that nothing is wrong with you. This is your bodies way of telling you that it's becoming healthier.”

“Der, am I-”

“Yes, you're going into heat, Stiles,” he replied, confirming what he knew Stiles was thinking. He had gone into heat once before and if Derek had learned anything from health class, it was that heats, especially the first ones, were hard to forget.

Stiles’ body tensed underneath Derek’s roaming hands. “T-that’s not possible. I can’t. I-I’m broken.”

“No, sweetheart, you’re not broken. You’re not barren either. Deaton told me that you stopped going into heat because of the abuse. Your wolf knew you weren’t going to be able to take a full blown heat in that state so the next month, it was suppressed. And then the abuse got worse and worse and eventually, your body just completely suppressed your heats because it couldn’t handle a pregnancy.”

Stiles pulled back, giving Derek a hurt expression. “Why didn’t you tell me? You knew that I wasn’t barren and you didn’t tell me?”

“Stiles, we weren’t sure, okay? We didn’t want to give you false hope just in case we weren’t right. Deaton wanted us to get you healthy before we told you and trust me, I was going to tell you eventually but this happened before I could.”

“S-so, I’m not?”

Derek shook his head, resisting the violent urge to pull Stiles back to his chest. “You’re not, Stiles. This is your body telling you that you’re healthy enough to be bred, to conceive a pup.”

Stiles sobbed at that point and because of the sharp sweet smell, he couldn’t sense if Stiles was crying from fear or happiness. It forced Derek’s hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks with enough pressure that it jerked Stiles’ attention to him.

“This is good, baby, So, so good.”

Stiles’ body trembled but he nodded.

“I know that scares you. It’s been awhile since you’ve experienced a heat and I know your first time was bad but I’m going to get you through this if you let me. Let’s get you washed off and then we can talk about how you want to get through this. We still have a few hours until it fully hits.”

Stiles nodded, tears mixing with the water as he stepped back under into Derek’s arms. Derek loops a comforting hand around his back and let the other one trail down his spine until he reached his ass.

“Can I touch you there?” he asked carefully. That was the area that craved the most attention and the source of the slick that needed to be washed off so that Derek could regain his ability to think straight.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles stuttered, gentle fingers curling on top of Derek’s pecs.

Derek slid his palm over Stiles’ soft bottom, letting his middle two fingers dip in between the cheeks. They immediately brushed against his leaking hole and Stiles let out a blissed out moan, clutching onto Derek harder. His legs trembled from the motion and as much as Derek liked the reaction, he quickened his movements so that he didn’t further Stiles’ heat too quickly.

“A-alpha,” Stiles moaned and this time Derek went tense. He knew Stiles didn’t necessarily mean to say it. It was preprogrammed into an omegas head whenever they were close to heat and around an alpha. He’d crave him just as much as Derek would crave him back. They needed to establish their limits, how far Stiles wanted to go with this before his brain was too far gone to decide on his own without the persuasion of his wolf who wanted to be bred.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles panted softly. “I’m scared, Der.”

“I know, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay though. Let’s get you dried off and then we can talk some more.”

“Can you touch me again?” he whimpered in reply, spreading his legs just enough for Derek. He wasn’t far enough into the heat for Derek to question his decision making skills and he would have touched him again in a heartbeat but they really needed to talk before it got worse.

“If you still want me to after we talk and get you to a heat hotel, I’ll gladly do it but for now, I need your mind clear.”

Stiles whined in dismay. “It feels so good. Just having you touching me feels so good, Der. I remembered how much I burned during my last heat. It felt like I was on fire sometimes and all I wanted was some alpha to hold me and make it stop. I can’t go through that again. I won’t make it.”

“You’re not going to have to go through that again. I’ll be there the entire time if you want me to be, holding you and I’ll make sure you don’t hurt as much,” Derek promised. There was going to be some pain he wouldn’t be able to take away, the pain that wasn’t physical but rather a continuous ache that could only be diminished by a knot inside of him.

“I want you there,” Stiles blurted out in a panicked voice. “I can’t do it alone. I want you with me, please.”

Derek kissed his wet forehead, trying to calm the trembling omega. “I won’t leave you. I just needed you to give me verbal permission, that’s all. I don’t want you to go through this alone but I’m not going to force myself on you.”

“I know you won’t. Not even if I beg you for it.”

Derek began to grow hard in his wet boxers at the thought of Stiles spread out for him, begging for his cock, to have his knot inside of him, locking them together. He immediately dismissed the thought, thinking of something unpleasant to stave the feeling.

The got out of the shower a few minutes later after Stiles relaxed in Derek’s arms and the smell of slick died down. Derek spent a few hours researching omegas in heat before he went to sleep the previous night, mainly because he didn’t pay as much attention as he should have in health class. Most websites said that omegas produce slick in small amounts during the first stages of their heats, just enough to soak through their boxers and make them feel wet and open. After that, it would happen gradually, only leaking a little bit every hour until their heat fully hit and then the slick would be produced in heavier amounts, however much an individual omega needed to lubricate themselves well enough.

Derek helped Stiles into clean boxers and a comfy pair of sweats so that the clothes didn’t cling to his skin. Eventually, the clothes would irritate his skin, he remembered that much from health class. It was better to keep him in loose-fitted clothing so he didn’t feel constricted.

He sat Stiles down on the bed next to him and gave him a reassuring smile. “I have to ask you a few questions so I know, okay? You know from your first heat that you might not make the best decisions once it hits. It’s not your fault; it’s just what your body defaults to, part of who you are. Same thing goes for ruts, so don’t feel bad,” he explained, sensing Stiles felt embarrassed about the topic. “That brings me to my first question, do you want me to stay if my rut is triggered? I’ve never had one before and I don’t know how I’ll react. I want you to be safe so if you’d rather me not be there, just in case, I’ll honor that.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “No! No, I need you there, Der. I don’t care if you go into rut. Please, just don’t leave me alone. The first time was awful. I can’t do it again, not without you.”

Derek nodded, pulling Stiles into his lap because physical touch seemed to sooth him at the moment. “Do you want to have sex? I’m not particularly keen of having our first time while you’re in heat but if that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

Stiles shook his head. “I wanna remember our first time. I don’t want to do it during my heat unless neither of us can control it. Worse case scenario, I give you permission.”

Derek couldn’t imagine them both losing their virginities like that. It was so unromantic and programmed. He’d rather lock himself in another room if he goes into rut in front of Stiles. Even with the permission, he could tell neither of them wanted it that way. All he could do was hope that he’d have enough control. He’d force himself to keep it in his pants if he needed to.

“Do you want me to help you in any way? If I’m not in rut, that is.”

“With the,” Stiles swallowed, looking uncomfortable, “toys?”

“Yeah, the toys. Do you want to use them yourself or do you give me permission to help you?”

“I’d like it if you helped,” he whispered immediately after Derek asked. “Just be there to hold me and keep me alive.” A small smile crossed his face.

Derek smiled gently. “So is it okay if I touch you? Like sexually?”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, Der. You can touch me, it’s okay. Anything aside from actual sex is fine. I think it might even help, as long as I have something else in me.”

Derek was relieved to say the least. He would have kept his hands to himself if Stiles asked but it would have been agonizingly hard. At least this way, he could try to help him, hold the toys for Stiles to rock back against when his hands were too shaky to hold it on his own. Or to ease the tender ache with his fingers during the less frantic moments. He wanted this to be a good memory for Stiles unlike his first heat. It wasn’t going to be fun since no omegas heat was ever truly fun when they were that needy and achy but Derek was determined to help Stiles as best he could.

“We’re gonna get through this,” the alpha said confidently, knowing the words were more to assure himself than Stiles. “This is good and we’re going to be fine.”

Stiles smiled and leaned in to breathe Derek in. “Yeah, we’ll be okay.”

+

By the time they got to the heat hotel, Stiles was getting too close to full blown heat for Derek’s comfort. The closest hotel was three hours from where they were staying and halfway through, Stiles began to leak slick again and cramp slightly in the stomach. He kept apologizing to Derek for getting his seats wet but each time, Derek dismissed the apology, knowing he had absolutely no control over what was happening. He just wished he could have relieved him but he needed to drive. At the hotel, he helped him out of the car, letting him stick his nose into his neck as he led him inside.

The beta receptionist looked up as they approached. She regarded Derek with a pursed glance before her gaze shifted over to Stiles who was having a hard time holding himself up. Her expression softened.

Derek slammed the cash on the counter urgently. He knew there were no alphas in the hotel other than himself. They didn't let them past the receptionist desk unless the omegas gave their consent but he still felt uneasy being out in the open while Stiles continuously leaked slick.

“We need a room, please.”

The beta raised an eyebrow. “We don't let alphas into the rooms without the consent from the omega staying there. He'll need to verbally consent as well as sign a form for record purposes. If you would like us to bring him to a room, we promise he'll be safe for the remainder of his heat.”

Derek suppressed a growl. “Baby, you need to tell them what you want. If you changed your mind, it's okay. Just tell her what you want so we can get you into a room.”

Stiles lifted his head slowly and looked at the receptionist. She must have seen omegas in worse conditions because she didn't even flinch at the hazy, sweaty state Stiles was in.

“I want him with me,” he gasped. “I give my consent.”

“Alright, sweetie. I just need you to sign a form for me and then we can get you into a nice, comfy, safe room.”

Derek scowled. Stiles was in no condition to hold a pen steady. She placed the form on the flat surface and handed Stiles a pen which he took in a shaky hand. He scribbled his illegible name but the beta took it nonetheless.

She took the money from the counter and typed a couple of things in before reaching for a key. She dangled it in front of Derek, pulling back when he reached for it right off the bat.

“Toys will be located in your assigned room. They come in sealed boxes and contain a knotting dildo, a vibrator, lube and a plug. There's also a mini fridge with water and food to keep that little guy hydrated and healthy. I do have to ask, will you be knotting him during the duration of his heat? If so, he needs to consent to that as well.”

Derek shook his head. “No, no, I’m just here to make sure he gets through it. He doesn’t want that.”

The receptionist nodded. “In that case, I do have to advise you to take a pill we offer for alphas. It’s basically a counterproductive drug if your rut is triggered and you’ll basically be unable to have an erection. Since you aren’t planning on knotting, I suggest you take it to make sure you don’t lose control. It’s safe and only lasts the extend of the omega’s heat. Afterwards, you’ll be back to normal.”

Without hesitation, Derek replied, “Give it to me.” It was beginning to feel like he'd lose control of himself once Stiles was spread out on the sheets, slick dripping down his thighs with a knot that wasn’t his own in his hole. He could feel his wolf’s displeasure in that thought. At least this way, even if his rut was triggered, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

The beta handed him a small pill that reminded him of what suppressant pills looked like at the store. He grabbed it from her, immediately popping it into his mouth so that he didn’t have a chance to hesitate or reconsider.

“Thank you,” he muttered. She gave him a sharp nod and handed him the keys.

“Call the front desk if either of you needs anything. There will be someone up here at all times. Rooms are sound and scent proof so don’t worry about any of that.”

Derek nodded and excused them as Stiles began to moan gently where he was tucked against him. The smell of slick overwhelmed his senses but it didn’t have nearly the same effect on him as it did prior to popping the pill into his mouth. He was silently thankful for the quick effects.

Once he got Stiles into the room, he placed him on the bed, stepping back to take a breath. Stiles writhed momentarily before settling on the sheets with a soft whimper. Derek felt the desperate need to call Laura or Deaton, someone who could talk him through this. He was scared for both of them right now.

“Der?” Stiles called weakly. “D-don’t leave me, please.”

That forced him forward, back into Stiles’ space so that he could see him clearly. He looked up, somewhat dazed and smiled, reaching out for Derek’s hand.

“What are you feeling right now, baby?”

“Just hot and itchy,” Stiles mumbled. “Kind of want to touch myself.”

Derek’s heart jolted. “Do you want to?”

“No,” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut again, His fingers began to struggle with his clothes, pushing his shirt up easily but the rest was too much for his shaky limbs. He let out a frustrated whine so Derek helped sit him up, lifted the shirt the rest of the way and then pulled at his jeans and boxers until he was fully naked on the bed, slick freely dripping into the sheets.

“I don’t like how everything smells,” he said bitterly. “Too clean, like a hospital.”

“Would be better if I held you?”

“I-I think so.”

Derek nodded briefly and crawled over the shivering omega until he settled against him. Stiles curled up into his chest as Derek’s arms wrapped around his body. He heard him sigh contently.

“Better?”

“Mhm,” he responded in a hushed tone. And then a few seconds later, “It’d be better if you weren’t wearing so much.”

Derek actually laughed at that. He couldn’t tell if it was the heat talking already or if it was just Stiles being Stiles. Either way, it was nice to feel the tension in his chest lift a bit.

“Wanna try to sleep before it gets worse?”

Stiles mumbled something in the soft material of Derek's shirt. Instead of repeating himself, he responded by seeking out Derek's warm hand and placing it on his heated cock. A delicate whimper escaped his mouth as he helped Derek tighten his grip over it. He panted, winded by the short jolt of pleasure caused by an alpha’s hand.

“Please?” he begged sweetly. “I'm tired but I need it.”

Derek could tell Stiles wasn't too weak to take care of his own needs, he just wanted Derek to do it for him. Since he had the permission and Stiles was still pretty lucid, he began to stroke his cock, rewarded by lustful noises from the omega. Coming once would help ease the ache that kept him from sleeping. Once the heat was at its peak, it wouldn't be like that. Stiles would need the knotting toy and he'd need it a lot. Derek wanted him to sleep while he had the chance.

“So good,” Stiles moaned, arching up a little. “It feels so good, Derek.”

Stiles made sweet little noises until he came all over his stomach and the bed. Derek stroked him a little longer until he was sure Stiles got the full length of his orgasm. When he looked into Stiles’ eyes, he was struggling to keep them open, exhausted from just a few hours of untreated heat during their drive here.

“I’m already making a mess,” Stiles groaned unhappily.

“They have thick sheets here, baby. It’s a heat hotel, they expect that. It’s going to be a long heat if you think you’re making a mess now.”

Stiles made a noise again and closed his eyes. “Don’t leave, okay?”

“I won’t, baby. I’ll be right here when you wake up, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, so this got super long super fast so I had to cut it off! Next chapter will have Stiles' heat more in depth with Derek helping him through it. I didn't want to rush that part since it's kind of important so it is cut in half:) Thanks for all the support guys! I hope you're still with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is only about Stiles' heat ~~like from beginning to end~~ If you aren't into this kind of thing, it's not necessarily important to the plot so you can skip it if you'd like:) If you are into this sorta thing, you're welcome;)

It was just around midnight when Derek was woken by the overwhelming sweet smell of slick that clouded his senses. Stiles’ soft, small body was trembling and sweating next to him, feeling like he was running a fever now. Derek shifted to his side, blinking roughly in the dimly lit room. They had only left the bathroom light on so it was dark for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted. Stiles was still asleep next to him but Derek could immediately tell he needed release. Aside from the free flowing slick and his cock that was hard and dripping at the tip again, Stiles was too hot, a sign of full blown heat. 

“Stiles?” Derek called gently, trying to coax the omega out of his sleep. It was a mystery how he was still unconscious despite the heat. He wanted to let him sleep more but Stiles really needed to come, needed something inside of him to ease the pain or he’d wake up and it would be much worse. 

Stiles came back to himself slowly, barely blinking his eyes and then letting out a feverish moan as he felt the effects of the heat, probably worse than they were before he went to sleep. 

“A-alpha,” he whined, spreading his legs. It was definitely the heat talking this time. Derek was so terribly thankful for the pill in that moment. His rut would have most definitely been triggered with Stiles spreading out for him, asking for his knot without actually using words. His wolf hated him, hated that he couldn’t get hard despite the fact that he was horny.

“Baby, tell me how you’re feeling?” Derek checked in, needing to know exactly what Stiles needed, if he needed a dildo or just fingers. He wasn’t an omega and Stiles was the first one he had ever spent a heat with so Derek was pretty much clueless. 

“E-empty,” he whispered, seemingly back in control of his body for the time being. Derek could guess that he’d be in and out of a heat-addled mind for the rest of their stay here. His health teachers always talked about how it was hard for omegas to stay in control when all their wolves wanted was to be bred. Some were better at it than others, some fought it and some just gave it and spread their legs. Derek saw no shame in either way. Omegas were strong in their own nature, stronger than any alpha in rut. 

“Wanna try your fingers or one of the toys?” He could see the sealed box with the text:  **Omega Heat Kit** written on top where it sat on the dresser next to them. They could start with the plug, just to give Stiles the feeling of having something in him. 

“No,” he croaked, shaking his head rapidly. Derek tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t want this. I don’t wanna go through this. It already hurts, Der. It’s going to hurt like last time. I don’t wanna do this.” 

Derek stroked Stiles’ cheek, hoping his touch would ease him a little bit. Stiles hiccuped a little, leaning into the comforting touch. His breathing slowed gradually and relaxed after a few passing moments. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to but I’m going to be honest with you, it’s probably only going to make the heat worse. I don’t like seeing you hurting, love. Let’s just try something and see how it feels, okay? We can use whatever you want; the kit had a dildo, a vibrator and a plug,” Stiles flushed warm and red at the words. “What do you feel like trying, baby? We can always do fingers too.” 

Stiles hesitated, biting his lips innocently. “Can I, could you use your fingers?” He blushed hard again, cock twitching against his will in between their stomachs. Derek’s would have too if he were actually able to feel it. 

“That’s what you want?” 

Stiles nodded. 

Derek could do this. It was just Stiles, the sweet little omega he was in love with. There was no chance of him losing control of himself even after he felt the tight, wet squeeze of the boy’s hole. The pill was working wonders on his body but not so much his mind. He was still having very dirty thoughts about being inside of Stiles and they were definitely not helping the situation. 

“O-okay,” Derek stuttered. “Uh, I’m going to grab the lube.” 

Stiles wouldn’t let him move, gripping onto his arm so that he couldn’t roll off the bed like he intended. He sluggishly hooked a leg over Derek's hip and guided Derek's hand in between his thighs, this time completely ignoring his cock unlike before. Derek let him move his hand where he wanted without resistance. 

At first touch, Derek felt burnt by the heat inside him as he pushed a single finger inside with the guide of Stiles’ hand. He was so wet that it was no struggle for one finger to push in. Derek wondered how it was possible for Stiles to be any warmer than he already was but his hole was proof of that. 

“D-Der,” Stiles stuttered once Derek began to move his finger in and out slowly. The boy’s hand had fallen away, distracted by the pleasing feeling in his core. “More, please. So empty.” 

Derek added a second finger as requested and felt Stiles squeeze around him. He was open but heat didn’t negate the fact that Stiles was still a virgin. It was a good thing they didn’t start off with the knotting dildo. No matter how wet Stiles was, he still needed a few fingers before he’d be able to take whatever size dildo was in the kit. 

“Alpha,” Stiles whined as Derek crooked his fingers inside of him, seeking that sweet spot that would make any omega squirm in pleasure. The title should have sent blood rushing down to Derek’s groin if not for the pill but that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t feel anything regarding the name. He wasn’t Stiles’ alpha yet and even if he was, the title made him feel something resembling guilt. Stiles didn’t associate alphas with anything good so by calling him that, it made Derek feel like he didn’t trust him. It was the heat talking, his omega controlling his speech and craving an alpha. In this state, he didn’t associate an alpha with anything bad which Derek was thankful for. 

“Feel better? Is this helping?” 

Stiles nodded softly, eyes fluttering open to meet Derek’s. They were dilated, pupil blown wide with need. He looked so totally wrecked already just from two fingers. Without really meaning to, Derek pulled his fingers out, causing Stiles to mewl in panic and thrust himself forward, sending the fingers straight into his prostate. The omega wailed sweetly, coming untouched for the first time that night. He tried to ride out his orgasm while Derek languidly pumped his thick fingers in and out. By the time his hole stopped convulsing, Stiles was whimpering, pulling himself closer to the alpha’s chest. 

“I need,” Stiles breathed sounding so fucked, “Der, I need more. Oh God. P-please?” 

Derek kissed his sweaty forehead, feeling the warmth underneath his skin. “Okay, baby. Let me just grab the kit and then I can help you. You want the toy now?” 

“Don’t want it to hurt,” he whined. “N-never had anything in me before, alpha.” 

Derek reached over the omega’s trembling body and grabbed the kit, popping the sealed tabs once he set it down in between them. Stiles watched through dazed little amber eyes, trying to focus on the content. He pulled out the lube, setting in above the kit and caught Stiles’ eyes grow wide at the sight of the rest. The vibrator was slim and slightly curved on one end; Derek could only assume it was a prostate massager. The plug was thick and bulbous with a thicker end to grip. Lastly, the knotting dildo, a medium sized dildo with an inflated knot a few inches from the bottom. Stiles stared at it with an expression that Derek could only describe as a mix between hunger and fear.

“It's not gonna fit,” he said worriedly, reaching out to touch the silicone knot. It was around the size of Derek's own cock, possibly an inch or so more in length. Girth wise, Derek was wider but whenever he took Stiles, if it ever happened, he'd go slow, make sure he was entirely open before he even got close to penetration. 

“It will, sweetheart, don’t worry,” Derek reassured when Stiles key out a shaky breath. “Which one do you want to start with?” The vibrator wouldn't fill him like he needed and the plug wouldn't have the knot his body craved so there was really only one option but he wanted Stiles to pick.

“I-I don't know,” Stiles whimpered. 

“Do you feel open enough, baby? I don't know how you're feeling right now so you need to talk to me. If you want to wait to use the knot, you gotta let me know. But it's going to ease the heat of you take it right now. If it's not bad yet,” Derek could tell it was close enough to bad already, “we can start with the plug.”

Stiles shivered. “It hurts,” he said confirming Derek’s assumption.  

“Okay, tell me what you want.” Derek wasn't planning on forcing Stiles into anything he didn't want. Everything that happened in the next few days was his choice. If he never wanted to use the toy, Derek would respect that and hold him through the pain. 

“Just make it stop,” Stiles pleaded. “J-just,” he began to repeat himself desperately but Derek cut him off with his lips, pressing gently into him. 

He pulled back, tasting Stiles on his lips. So sweet and soft. “Yeah, baby. I’ll make it stop. Gotta trust me, okay? You trust me, right?”

Stiles nodded jerkily. 

Derek nodded back, despite the fact that Stiles’ eyes had fluttered shut, squeezing because of the pain. “I’m going to open you up with my fingers, okay? Gonna make sure you’re nice and open for me. Does that sound good? My fingers and then the toy?” 

Stiles moaned in confirmation. 

Derek pushed two fingers back inside his tight, heated hole as slow as possible. He was still open from the previous fingering but not enough to take the toy just yet. The omega let out a shaky sigh and nuzzled closer to Derek's chest. He rolled the boy so he could lay on top of him comfortably and still keep the fingers lodged inside. Stiles moaned at when the movement pushed the fingers deeper and forced his legs into a straddling position, opening his slick soaked hole even more. He relaxed for a few minutes, both of them just breathing quietly. Derek used his free hand to rub gentle circle into Stiles’ back, realizing as he did, Stiles began to rock back slightly. 

For a moment, Derek figured he was rocking to get the fingers further side of him but as he continued, it soon became apparent that Stiles was grinding against him, trying to get him hard. He began to whine when he realized nothing was happening. Derek immediately felt guilty. Derek withdrew his fingers for a moment before adding in a third, feeling more slick drip down his knuckles as he pumped in and out. He took a quick look at the knotting toy where it was in the kit and judged that it was probably the girth of four of Derek’s fingers. It would be a bit of a stretch in Stiles’ already tight hole but Derek would make sure he didn’t hurt. 

Stiles was so pliant on Derek’s fingers, moaning sweetly every time Derek pumped inside. He bared his neck for the alpha, whining quietly when Derek began to lick and suck at the spot where his bite would be one day. If it wasn’t for John, Derek would have bitten Stiles the second he asked for it. 

“A-alpha, please,” the omega breathed gently, rocking back as Derek added the fourth finger. “Oh God, Derek. Please, so good. Need you, need more, bite me, knot me! Please!” Derek pulled out after he was satisfied with how open Stiles felt around his fingers. He gently rolled the beautiful omega onto his back and pulled away, getting a perfect view of the omega’s slick, pink hole, attempting to clench around a whole bunch of nothingness. Stiles cried out, blindly reaching for Derek, probably thinking he was disappearing on him. 

“Right here, baby,” he cooed, running a gentle hand over the omega’s sweaty, quivering stomach. “Just grabbing the toy.” 

Stiles made an affirmative noise, curling up into a tight ball as Derek found the kit and grabbed the dildo. When he turned back to Stiles, he noticed that he had managed to stick two slender fingers inside of himself. His movements were hardly desperate and Derek figured he just needed to feel something. 

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes, alpha,” Stiles responded submissively. Derek was relieved that he was temporarily distracted from the wanting his knot. At least he didn’t have to explain what he had done right now. Right now, he just needed to ease the fake knot inside so calm him down. 

Derek grabbed the lube he had set aside and then nudged Stiles, careful to be gentle with him as his turned him back onto his stomach. He helped him ease up to his hands and knees, trembling and whimpering softly as he did. His thighs were dripping slick, pressed together while Stiles struggled to keep himself up. Derek wished he could place him on his back, stop his quivering legs but this position made it easier for him to take the knot. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Derek directed, touching him lightly until he managed to spread his thighs, opening himself up to the cool air once again. He let out a shaky breath and pressed his forehead into the sheets. 

“N-need it,” he mumbled, trying his best to present himself to Derek. 

“Shh, just one second.” 

Derek poured some lube onto the toy, spreading it easily over the top and sides before pressing it up against Stiles’ hole. At first, the dildo nudge lightly only to be met with resistance. Derek lifted his free hand and ran it up his thigh soothingly. When that didn’t immediately help, Derek moved his hand in between Stiles’ legs and softly palmed at the boy’s erection which distracted him just enough for the toy to start to slip inside. Stiles immediately clenched around the sudden intrusion and gasped. 

“That okay, baby?” 

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. “G-good.”

“Just keep breathing, okay? I’m going to push it in until you reach the knot.” 

Stiles nodded again, panting softly.  Derek pushed it in further, catching Stiles’ hips when they bucked back. He didn’t want to hurt him; although he knew he needed it, they still needed to go slow. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Derek cooed. “Just let me make you feel better, okay? Just gotta come a couple of times and then we can take a nice bath to cool you down.” 

“Wish it was you,” Stiles whined and then groaned as the dildo went further inside. He was at the halfway mark between the tip and the knot. “I want you to be my first. I didn't want a stupid knot.”

“You have to trust me, baby. This will make it better, okay? You're still going to be my first and I'm going to be yours. A fake toy doesn't mean anything.” 

Stiles eventually nodded after some hesitation and it took a whole lot more effort than it should have. The heat was hitting him hard but he still managed to be somewhat clear minded much to Derek's happiness. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with a heat crazed omega. He wasn't some amazing alpha who would be able to satisfy every single one of Stiles’ needs. No, he was an eighteen year old boy who wanted his omega to stop hurting but didn't have the mechanics to do it himself. 

It took a few minutes to get the toy all the way inside and a few more minutes to allow Stiles to adjust. Derek assumed his tightness was from being tense since heats were supposed to make omegas open and ready to take knots. By the time the entire length was inside, Stiles was panting. 

“That's it,” Derek encourage, “you're doing so well.” 

“You can move it,” he whispered his approval. “Wanna come, Der. I’m so achy.” 

Derek took notice of his insanely hard cock once again. If anything, it had only gotten worse since they had woken up, constantly being teased with fingers and now a toy but not being able to come just yet. He wasn’t sure if Stiles was seeking his permission or if he was just stating the fact that he needed release. Either way, Derek reached for one of Stiles’ hands, keeping a firm grip on the toy before moving the pale hand back to the boy’s cock. 

“Make yourself come, baby. I’ll do the rest, alright? Let me know when you’re close and I’ll push the knot it. It’s not going to hurt, I promise. Your body wants this; just let go and breathe.” 

Stiles began to jerk himself off slowly with lazy movements at the same time Derek pulled the toy out and pushed it back in. The omega whined, spreading his legs further and bucked harder into his tightened fist.

“That’s good,” Derek praised. “Such a good boy, huh? Such a beautiful omega, sweetie. I wish this was me inside of you. I wish I could claim you and keep you from ever hurting again. I will one day, I will, ‘cause you’re worth it.” 

Stiles preened at the praise, finding a better rhythm with him hand that met Derek's equally. He threw his head back in a lustful moan that made Derek very thankful for the soundproof walls. He worked his ass further onto the dildo, open like he should have been before. 

A few minutes passed of just heavy breathing and the squelching sound of the toy pumping in and out of Stiles’ wet hole. Derek licked his lips, wishing he was able to lean down and lick the slick that was flowing out. Now wasn’t the time to have those thoughts. He’d ask Stiles to let him once the heat was calmer. For now, it was all about Stiles. 

“Gonna,” Stiles cried out, unable to form entire sentences. “Knot, need the knot.”

Derek understood and thrusted the knot past the boy’s clenching rim. Stiles pumped himself until he was screaming out an orgasm that went straight through his entire body, squeezing so hard on the knot that Derek hardly had to hold it. He came all over the white sheets, frantically working himself until he could no longer move without great effort. 

Derek let go of the toy, leaving it where it was being squeezed by Stiles’ hole. It would fall out later once he calmed down and opened up again but for now, it wasn't going anywhere. Barely holding himself up on trembling limbs, Stiles collapsed onto his side, Derek barely catching him as he did. His moaned, almost in pain, when the land caused the toy to nudge further. He came again, just one short spurt and then he went limp. Derek didn’t even need to see his face to know that Stiles was so beautifully wrecked beside him. 

He held him until the tremors calmed and he relaxed. His skin was gradually cooling down for the time being until the next wave hit. They’d deal with that when it came but for now, Derek needed to get some water inside Stiles. He had been sweating heavily for hours and Derek felt like an idiot for not being attentive enough to get him to drink. 

“I’m going to get a wet washcloth and clean you up, okay? Then I’m going to get you some water and something to eat. It’s my job to take care of you right now so don’t move. Just close your eyes for a few minutes.” 

Stiles just nodded, unable to use his words. 

Derek disappeared and reappeared in a few seconds, holding a cold washcloth in hand. He headed over to the mini fridge below the TV and opened it. There were several sealed water bottles, fruit, protein bars covered in chocolate, a few other energy bars and a some microwavable meals that he was bound to eat at some point during this heat. Stiles needed to stay hydrated first and foremost. He probably didn’t even want to eat but Derek grabbed a bar just to get something in his stomach. When he returned, Stiles had his eyes closed, letting out little noises of content. Derek noticed how he was rhythmically squeezing and releasing his muscles to feel the knot inside him. It almost made him blush at the thought of Stiles doing that around his cock.

“Can you sit up for a second, sweetheart?” Derek asked softly as to not scare Stiles who was lost deep in pleasure again. His eyes opened roughly, blinking heavily. He must have heard Derek's words because he lifted himself, unceremoniously as the toy must have pressed deeper into him and made him wince and moan at the same time. Derek carefully held his body up, letting him lean heavily into him while he adjusted a few pillows behind his head. Stiles panted, open mouthed against Derek's shoulder until he slowly placed him back down onto the pillows again, relieving him of the pressure caused by the dildo. 

Derek began wiping Stiles’ sweat damp face with the cool washcloth. He sighed softly, the cold mixing with his heat to leave him slightly cooler than before. Derek’s eyes shifted down the omega’s body, seeing him tremble just barely beneath his skin. His cock was still semi hard but it wasn’t as bad as it was before he had come. 

“Can you drink some water for me?” 

Stiles nodded slowly and Derek guided the bottle to his parched lips. It trickled down his throat a little at a time until Derek was satisfied that he had enough for now. He grabbed the protein bar from next to him and broken off a piece, sliding it into the boy’s open mouth. His lips closed around the piece before Derek could remove them and began to suck. It made him freeze with the boy still suckling gingerly on the tips of his fingers, licking off the reminemse of chocolate. He knew he wasn't necessarily doing it consciously, just another act that his omega initiated so he let him, running his other hand through Stiles’ hair as he hummed happily. 

After a few more pieces and a lot of sucking later, Derek pulled his hand back, ignoring the unhappy whine Stiles released. He pulled the blanket out from under them and draped it over their bodies, loose enough for Stiles to escape if needed. 

Derek guided the water bottle to his lips again and instructed him gently to drink the rest before he could close his eyes. Stiles did so willingly, gulping down the rest in a few seconds. He settled back into the pillow, eyes closing. 

“Rest for a little bit and then we’ll go again if you need, okay? Then, we’ll take that bath I promised you.” 

Stiles mewled softly and nodded. And then the room fell silent. 

+

Somehow, Derek had fallen asleep and this time, he wasn't woken up on his own accord, rather the blubbering omega on his hands and knees with knotting dildo buried deep inside of him. He rocked frantically, gasping every time he pushed the toy back in.. Derek woke up real fast after that, sitting up and reaching for Stiles who looked up at him with panicked eyes. 

“Hurts,” he sobbed. “Hurts, alpha. Please.” 

“Why didn't you wake me up, sweetie?” 

Stiles shook his head to answer that he didn't know. Just Derek's touch had alone calmed his distressed movements by at least half. Now, he was just whimpering, opening himself up slowly instead of his previously crazed movements. It hurt Derek's heart to see him like this, so desperate and hurting. 

“You’re burning up.” He was. His skin was like a fire, burning mildly into the palm of Derek’s hand. This was his body’s way of forcing him to seek out an alpha’s knot. Derek was starting to understand that heats were a bitch. “Gotta get you cooled off, sweetheart. Come on, let’s get you into the shower.” 

Stiles outright sobbed when Derek guided his hand away and pulled the toy from his hole. He knew it hurt to stop touching himself, to no longer have something filling him but his skin was far too hot and it was worrying him. Derek scooped him up, carrying him bridal-style into the bathroom. He placed him on the cover seat of the toilet and let the water fill the bathtub until it was a cool temperature. Quickly, he shucked off his clothes, kind of revealed to be out of them for once since his jeans were pretty slick ruined by now. Stiles’ breath hitched at the sight of him, needily reaching out. Derek scooped his into his arms once more and stepped into the tub, lowering them into the water. Stiles gasped, the temperature clashing with his hot skin. 

“Der,” he groaned, leaning back heavily. “Hurts, please.” 

“Yeah, baby. Just gotta cool you down. Here,” he offered, slipping his hand under the water and fisting it over Stiles’ cock. He thrusted into his grip, sloshing the water. Derek let him, pressing soft kisses to his collarbone and shushing him when he began to cry from the pain. He did his best to pull any pain he could but most of it was just a burning ache to have something inside of him.

Stiles came in record time, spurting underneath the water, giving him temporary relief. Derek helped him out of the water, allowing him to lean against his body while he toweled him dry. He left him naked and led him to the mattress again while he slipped on a new pair of boxer briefs. Stiles spread his legs and the cycle began again. 

Day two of full blown heat was worse than Derek imagined. Stiles was constantly needing the knot and when he wasn't, Derek kept the vibrator inside him on a low setting to quench the terrible need. Half the time, Stiles was begging, frantically crying for Derek's cock and even went as far as mouthing at it through the material only to realize he wasn't getting hard. Derek was sure he cried harder once he told him about the pill than he did from any of the pain. He thought Derek didn't want him but after a short speech on how much he did love him and want him, Stiles accepted it. 

The third day was calmer, having gotten past the storm. Stiles slept for most of it, in and out of consciousness, completely exhausted from the previous day. Whenever he woke, he was only half as needy as before, quietly whimpering until Derek inserted the plug for him to squeeze around. Sometimes he'd fall right back into a sleep just from the minor relief or he would murmur quietly, touching his raw cock until he came with a shudder. Derek tried to get him to drink and eat whenever he could. Most of the time, he had to carry Stiles to the bathroom to pee and shower, the boy still weak on his feet. He tried cleaning the dried slick from his thighs, making Stiles come a couple of times while the water cascaded over his body. At one point, he was so sore, both his cock and hole throbbing, that Derek came up with an idea. He helped Stiles onto his hands and knees again, hating that he looked weaker than before. Putting that aside for the moment, Derek kneeled in between his legs. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Derek told him before reaching out to spread his cheeks with both hands. Stiles mewled just from the touch and nearly lost it when Derek began to lick tenderly at his dripping hole. His body seized momentarily, clenching and unclenching rhythmically as some slick rushed out. Derek was positive he was getting hard inside his jeans but he wasn’t. It was just his wolf wishing he was, enjoying the taste of Stiles’ slick and the quiet sounds he was making, spreading his quaking thighs, willingly letting Derek’s tongue in deeper. 

“A-alpha,” he breathed. “Thank you, thank you.”

Stiles wasn’t being filled or knotted but just the simple touch and caress of Derek’s tongue soothed him. He continued to make small sounds, grasping at the heavily lined heat sheets and crumpling it in his hands. Derek continued to lap lazily at his swollen rim, being as gentle as he could ever be.

“Feel good, baby?” Derek asked, pulling back for a moment. Stiles immediately thrusted his ass backwards to seek out his tongue once again. Derek took that as his answer and give the omega what he wanted.

There was no goal here. Stiles’ heat was calm enough that coming wasn’t exactly necessary. Derek wasn’t even sure if he could come anymore, not after a straight two days of endless orgasms. This was just for Stiles’ pleasure, for his comfort. He had been through enough the past few days.   
Eventually, Stiles’ weak legs gave out from underneath him and he fell onto the bedding, moaning softly when his tender cock pressed against the sheets. Derek ran his hand down the boy’s thigh, feeling the muscle spasming underneath.

“T-thank you, Der,” he muttered into the sheets, passing out almost immediately.

By the morning of the fourth day, the heat had almost entirely dissipated. The smell of raw hormones and slick were slowly being expelled from the room much to Derek’s appreciation. The pill was beginning to wear off as well, causing him to gradually grow hard in his boxers. He was thankful that Stiles was asleep next to him, unable to feel his awkward boner which almost felt worse, having been suppressed for four days. Needing a shower, Derek lifted himself quietly from the bed, readjusting the blanket over Stiles’ naked body and disappeared into the other room. 

By the time he got into the shower, he had somehow aroused himself enough that his cock was standing up, hard and excited. It didn’t take him long to give in to his need. He wrapped his hand around his length, leaning heavily against the shower wall and the cool water beat down on his back. It felt like such bliss after smelling all that sweetness and not being able to get hard. A few minutes later, he grunted and came on the tile wall, panting heavily as he did. Derek turned around, washing 

The shower curtain pulled back seconds later and a disheveled Stiles slipped in, blinking away sleepiness. He immediately wrapped his slender arms around Derek’s wet body and stepped under the water. 

“Hey baby,” Derek greeted, pulling him closer despite the obvious scent of his release clouding the bathroom. He had witnessed Stiles in heat, there was hardly anything more intimate than an omega spreading their legs and begging for you to fuck them. Stiles hummed against his skin quietly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” he whispered. “Little sore but it's nice to not ache anymore.” 

Derek kissed the crown of his head. “You did so well, baby. So brave.” 

Stiles stiffened. “I begged you,” he muttered in embarrassment. “I remember begging you for your k-knot.”

Derek pulled back just enough so that he could look into the omega’s eyes. “Don't be embarrassed, Stiles. You didn't have much control over it and I know that. Trust me, I wanted it just as much as you did but we agreed.” 

“And you couldn't get it up,” Stiles joked after a moment. 

“Oh you remember that too huh?” 

“I wasn’t very happy with you in the state I was in,” he responded sheepishly. “Thought you didn’t want me but thank you for doing this for me, all of this. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here with me. Probably would have died from dehydration.” 

“Would have never let that happen to you,” Derek whispered back. “I just wanted to get you through it in one piece.” 

“You’re a good alpha. You’re my alpha even if we can’t make it official. You’ll always be my alpha.” 

Derek couldn’t help but kiss him as the water ran down their faces. He could taste the sweetness of the protein bar in his mouth, lingering from the last time he made him eat some of it. He wondered if Stiles could state his slick on Derek’s tongue. 

“You’ll always be my omega, no matter what. Whatever happens, however things work out, I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine until the day I die.” 


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days after Stiles’ heat ended, Derek got a call in the middle of the night, waking him up abruptly. His heart jolted just from being rudely awakened by the shrilling ring he had forgotten he set. He sat up, grabbing for the phone. Stiles began to wake up as well, possibly because he heard Derek’s heart and worried himself. He turned over restlessly, noticing Derek wasn’t immediately beside him and sat up as well.

“What’s wrong?” he called quietly, nuzzling closer.

Derek blinked roughly until his eyes adjusted to the screen and he read the name on the screen properly. His heart jolted again when he answered, wondering why is sister was calling in the middle of the night. Stiles was next to him, still alive, still safe, so he shouldn’t have been so worried but as he said hello, his heart was beating out of his chest.

“You need to come home, little brother,” Laura’s voice spoke without greeting him back. She didn’t sound urgent or scared but Derek didn’t like the words that left her mouth. They left for a reason. Going back wasn't plausible unless John was dead.

“Laura, what?”

Stiles picked his head up from where it rested against Derek’s shoulder at Laura’s name.

“I have some good news but you have to promise you won’t get mad at us,” Laura explained, sounding briefly nervous.

“Why would I be mad?” It was almost like he could hear her heartbeat on the other line. She really thought Derek was going to be upset about whatever she was about to say and it truly worried him.

“Just promise,” she urged.

“Fine, what is it? It’s three in the morning, Laura.”

“John’s been arrested,” she spoke softly and Derek nearly dropped his phone. I turned to Stiles who had clearly been listening to the phone call and noticed his eyes wide. He gulped loudly in the quiet room and reached for Derek’s free hand.

“He’s been what?”

“Jordan, I mean Deputy Parrish and some other officers arrested him just a few hours ago. He’s being held for the next twenty four hours while they investigate.”

“H-how?” Derek questioned in confusion.

“Don’t get mad,” she said a second before she explained, “but I called Parrish and told him everything. He said they’ve been concerned since Stiles left with you a few weeks ago but nobody had anything to question John on. He made up excuses for Stiles not being at school or at home. He’s the sheriff so they didn’t know what to do. I told him everything Stiles told us, how he showed up at our house bleeding, how John always hit him in places nobody could see. I told them everything, Der and now he’s in a jail cell down at the police station for abuse.”

Derek didn’t know how to respond. He should have be happy that John was behind bars for once but instead, all he could hear was Stiles’ frantically beating heart and feel the way he clutched onto his hand like he was afraid of everything else but Derek. He knew why his sister had said he couldn’t get mad because this wasn’t her’s to tell. Stiles had been through enough and he never went to the cops because he thought they wouldn’t believe him.

“They need Stiles to come back to Beacon Hills and give a statement that way it will go to court. If Stiles testifies, he’ll plead guilty easily. We all said we’d testify against John too, Der. You guys just need to come home now. Without any testimony, they have to release him and you know there will be hell to pay.”

Stiles whimpered softly next to him and Derek couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand the fact that any time John was brought up, Stiles cowered in fear or that the prospect of testifying against his abuser caused the poor omega to shake and sweat from stress. They had been safe for three weeks just together and Derek had let himself drift into his dreamland where they could stay like this forever, never go home, never go back to that horror. But all those walls for crumbling down and their reality was replacing them. John was still a threat and he got why Laura did it. She probably hated the idea of constantly worrying just as much as Derek.

“You’re just kids, Der,” Laura said sympathetically and it caused Derek to roll his eyes. They were far from kids now. “You guys can’t stay on the run forever. Even if John never looks, you’ll run out of money eventually. You still have to graduate, both of you. I know it wasn’t my place but I didn’t know what else to do. I want you both safe and if that means you getting mad at me for a little while for telling, then so be it. As long as it ends up with locking John up in prison forever.”

“I’m not mad, Laura,” he answered truthfully. If anything, Derek was scared, just as scared as the omega next to him. Stiles had kept his abuse a secret for so long, either out of fear or shame or both but now, he was going to have to testify in hopes of being his dad thrown into a cell in a prison far away from here.

Derek knew why he was scared, what made Stiles shake uneasily next to him. It was because there was a chance, however slim that John would get off, on account of him being Sheriff or twisting Stiles’ story enough to make it seem like he made it up. Whatever it was, there would be a chance and if John got off free, Stiles would be in even more danger than he already was. John would be furious with him and murderous and Derek still hadn’t been able to claim him. He didn’t want Stiles to have to go through the horror of being abused again.

“Look, I'll call you back, okay?” Derek insisted, needing desperately to comfort Stiles and himself at this point. Their hearts were beating as one out of uncertainty.

“Der, you guys only have twenty four hours,” she said quickly but Derek hung up before she could say anything more.

John was in jail. John was arrested for allegations of abuse and now, his fate rested in Stiles’ hands for the first time ever. They both knew what they were supposed to do but it didn't seem like Stiles wanted to do it.

“Stiles,” Derek tested, jerking the boy out of his headspace.

“I can't,” he blurted out suddenly. “They won't believe me; nobody is going to believe me. He’ll twist my words; he will make it sound like I deserved it, Der. I'm just an omega, nothing compared to him.”

“You're a million times better than him, Stiles. They'll believe you, I know they will. We will all back you up, okay? You're not alone anymore. If you tell Parrish, they'll send him to court and he’ll go to prison.”

“What if he gets out? Or the judge doesn't send him? He’ll kill me for this. I never said anything before because I knew he'd hurt me more if I did,” Stiles quaked, pulling his knees up to his chest on the bed.

“Then I'll challenge him,” Derek announced and he would. “You'll come stay with us if he isn't charged and if you're dad really wants to hurt you, he has to go through my entire pack before he touches you.”

Stiles scrambled toward Derek in the dark, finding his way into the alpha’s lap. A heavy sigh escaped him as Stiles touched him, finding comfort in the physical touch. His nimble fingers traced up Derek’s chest, pressing just above his heart. It skipped a beat like it always did when Stiles touched him.

“I’ll go,” he murmured soon after. “I’ll go talk to the deputy.”

“You're so brave,” Derek cooed, kissing the boy’s forehead tenderly. “I'll be there the entire time, okay? Everything is going to be okay.”

They'd put John into prison and finally be done with him.

 

Being back in Beacon Hills felt strange now. Things were different, not with the town but with them. When Derek imagined leaving, it had never been because he was running away. He had a plan that he'd leave after high school, go to a nice college, meet someone and settle down. But then, there was Stiles and Derek had decidedly dropped every single plan he ever made to protect that omega.

When they arrived at the police station, cutting it severely close to the twenty four hour mark, Stiles was shaking and chattering his teeth next to him in the seat. Derek tried to reassure him that he wouldn't see his dad, that Parrish was only going ask him some questions and get his statement. Stiles finally agreed to go inside, holding on tightly to Derek's hand and arm.

Parrish found them in the waiting room after a few minutes and brought them into the back, sitting Stiles down in the chair. Derek was thankful that the man was only a beta opposed to an alpha who might further distress Stiles. He shuffled with some papers and a tape recorder before looking up at Stiles.

“Alright, let's start off with your name for the record, okay?”

Stiles nodded and then answered, “Gemin Stilinski.” It was the first time Derek had ever heard him say his real name. He always heard teachers try to pronounce it before Stiles would interrupt and tell him he preferred Stiles. Apparently it was Polish.

“You prefer your nickname, Stiles, right?” Deputy Parrish asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay Stiles, can you describe the alleged abuse you have experienced from your father?” Stiles gave him an uncertain look. “Your statement will help with the prosecution, Stiles. Second hand accounts are good for court but they aren't enough to keep your dad in that cell. We either need your words or physical evidence of the abuse.”

Derek held back a growl. Stiles’ wound had finally fully healed two weeks ago and could no longer be used as evidence. Stiles was going to have to talk.

“It's okay,” Parrish spoke gently. “You have nothing to fear here. He did abuse you, correct? That's why you ran away with Derek Hale?”

This time, Derek did growl. “Of course he was abused! You think my sister would just make this shit up? He came to our house that night, _bleeding_ , because John decided to take a slash at him for not having dinner ready. He's a drunk abuser, Deputy Parrish and he will eventually kill Stiles if he's let free.”

Parrish stared at him with a bewildered expression. He swallowed roughly, fiddling with the paper for an awkward moment. Then he cleared his throat.

Stiles stared down at his feet, not saying a word and Derek was becoming increasingly more aggregated.

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek urged. “Tell him what you told me. He can't hurt you, baby.”

Stiles shook his head, hands shaking in his lap.

“Stiles, you can tell me,” Parrish said as gently as possible. Stiles’ eyes remained downcast. “Let's start with something simple, when did the abuse first begin?”

Stiles’ breath turned sharp and ragged all at once and he was out of the chair before Parrish or Derek could understand what was happening. He made a beeline for the door leaving the two other men behind in his wake. Derek didn't immediately follow him, turning to Parrish instead.

“Is there any other way we can keep John in jail until there can be a trial? Can’t my pack testify against him? We were all there; we all saw him and he told me the truth. Isn’t that enough?”

Parrish gave him a sympathetic look. “Unfortunately not. John is the sheriff and he has a lot of friends and respect. It’s not an easy task to take him down as much as I want to. I know he’s lying when he says Stiles is making it up and I believe what your sister told me. I wish I could help more, Derek, I really do but it’s the law. We can’t hold him if there’s no evidence and since Stiles won’t talk, then we don’t have anything.”

It pissed Derek off but he understood. Parrish lived by the law and Stiles wasn’t going to speak so he had no choice. Oh, he wished things were different, wished that omegas weren’t more likely to be abused and treated poorly just because of how they presented. He wished that people like John didn’t exist and that people like Jackson and all the other asshole alpha’s were reminded that omegas weren’t their playthings. In the end, Derek just wanted for Stiles’ life to be better

“He can get a restraining order,” Parrish offered after a few moments, “but that is super hard to do since Stiles is still John’s omega.”

Derek nodded, gripping the desk uneasily. He gave Parrish a nod before following Stiles outside where the way sat in his car, knees hugged tightly to his chest, head leaning against them. Derek climbed in, sighing as he slumped in the seat.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles mumbled without looking up. “I just couldn’t.”

Derek sat there, staring out the front windshield for a while, not knowing what to say. He was disappointed but he wasn’t going to guilt Stiles into testifying against John. He only wanted to know why he wouldn’t, just so he could understand.

“Can you just tell me why?” he questioned, trying not to let the frustration into his voice. “We can be happy, safe even but you have to testify. Parrish won’t let anyone else.”

Stiles shrugged. “I told you they won’t believe me.”

“You didn’t even give them a chance, Stiles!” Derek yelled, unable to stop himself this time. Stiles flinched, making an unpleasant noise that hurt Derek’s heart. He immediately hated himself.

“Back before I moved here, before my dad became the sheriff of Beacon Hills, I tried to report him to the cops where we lived. They were all alphas and none of them believed me. They knew my dad and they said he'd never do something like that. When one of them brought it up, he made it seem like I was lying, that I just wanted attention since my mom died. So when I say they won't believe me, it's because they won't believe me.”

Derek reached over to pull one of Stiles’ hands toward him. “I'm sorry, baby.”

Stiles just nodded. “Just take me home please.”

Derek's heart jolted at the thought of taking Stiles back to that place. John would be released soon and he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave Stiles there.

“Your home,” Stiles whispered after a moment of Derek panicking. “Please take me home.”

Derek let out a soft breath of air and nodded.

 

John was released from Beacon Hills Police Station just a couple hours after they left. Derek was fearful that he’d show up at the house and snatch Stiles away just like the last time or maybe he’d hurt him in front of Derek, just to test the alpha. Derek would surely try to challenge him then, in hopes of murdering the bastard. But his fears were just fears because John had no idea they were back. The only people who knew were his pack and Parrish. Stiles was safe here for now.

“You know, my dad used to be really good,” Stiles whispered after a long while of complete silence. Derek’s hand, which had been trailing up and down Stiles’ arm, stopped and he froze. “He wasn’t always like this. No, most of my childhood, he was good and kind. But my mom died and something snapped in him. I sometimes think that my mom was the good piece of him and when she died, that piece left with her. That’s what makes everything so hard, Der. He’s still my dad, abuser or not. He’s the only blood I have left.”

“Blood doesn’t always mean family,” Derek replied. “He hasn’t acted like a father in years.”

“I know but he’s still my dad, bottom line. If he died, I’d cry and grieve, not because I missed this part of him but because I miss what I remember him like. Those are the memories I try to hold onto whenever things get bad. The fact that he’s not all evil.”

Derek kissed the crown of his head, keeping his mouth shut because nothing nice was going to come out of it. John could go rot in a hole for all he cared. All Derek knew was that he hurt Stiles, he continued to hurt Stiles and there were never any consequences for him.

“Sometimes, even after my mom died, he was nice to me. It wasn’t like he hit me every day or anything. He just had moments. Some nights, he was gentle and didn’t raise his voice. He acted like an actual father, like my dad and it was nice while it lasted. I remember there was one time after he hit me for not having dinner on the table when he got home, I was in my room, trying to ease the pain and he came in with an icepack. He pressed it into my side so gently that I thought he was tricking me. But then he apologized and told me that he didn’t want to hit me but I needed to learn to follow directions. I mean, it’s not the best example of how loving and caring he was but it was something.”

“I understand,” Derek assured. “He’s still your dad and you have a hard time letting go of the good things you remember but he still deserve some jail time at the very least. Just because he lost his wife and his life didn’t go the way he planned doesn’t mean he should take it out on his son, especially when you were that young. You could never fight back!”

“I didn’t ever try,” he admitted shamefully. “Most of the time I just took it, curled into myself and waited until the kicking or punching stopped. I knew it was only going to make it worse if I did.”

Derek hated when they got on this subject. It only made his wolf growl furiously and desperately want to rip John to pieces. He wished they were still far away in a motel somewhere surrounded by the smell of room service food and cheap soap. They could go back, pretend like they never returned in the first place. Talia had provided them with more than enough money to get by for a while and he knew she’d give them more if he asked. They could rent a house somewhere near the beach, get the GED’s, start a family at some point. Derek would do it in a heartbeat but Laura was right, running forever wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“You did what you could, Stiles,” he answered softly. “Nobody will blame you for speaking out about what happened. If anything, you might encourage other omegas or betas, hell even some alphas, in abusive relationships to report it. This world lives in fear of consequences but that doesn't mean that we have to.”

“What happens if I report him and he goes to trial and the judge is an alpha who doesn't care about abused omegas? What if he's let free?”

“Then we’ll leave Beacon Hills. We can both get out GED’s and move far away from here. And if he ever tries to come after you, I'll kill him myself.” Derek knew that was extreme but he only mildly regretted it when Stiles cringed. “Sorry, that came out a little too _alpha_.”

“It’s okay,” he said softly after a second. “I understand how you feel. Whenever I think of him hurting you, my omega just goes crazy.”

Derek’s heart fluttered at the confession. At least Stiles felt as protective of him as he felt for Stiles. They fell into a silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts for a while, Derek listening to his pack moving around the house, speaking in hushed whispers. He knew they were talking about Stiles even though they didn’t use his name. They were trying to figure out what they could do. Derek distracted himself by sucking lightly on Stiles’ shoulder, feeling him go pliant under his touch. He wasn’t really thinking, just acting and appeasing his wolf as best he could. Nipping gently at the area, he received a beautiful whimper from Stiles and breathed in a sweet lungful of sweetness.

“Der,” he breathed.

Derek wanted so badly to sink his teeth into Stiles skin, to show the world that he was Derek's to protect claim but he'd never do it without Stiles’ consent. He knew Stiles feared what his dad would do if he saw the mark but Derek would gladly claim him and challenge John in a heartbeat. At least that would mean he was Derek’s and not John’s.

“Want you to bite me,” Stiles whispered, baring his neck slightly in submission. His words caused Derek to suck harder, leaving some mark on his skin even if it wasn’t his bite. It still made him smile with pride when he pulled away and looked at the bruised area. “Need you to bite me, Der,” Stiles moaned out again.

“You mean that?” Derek whispered back, worried that he was just spouting words.

Stiles nodded. “I don’t care what my dad does to me, Der. I want to be yours. _Please._ Wanna show that you're my alpha.”

It took Derek a moment to realize Stiles actually meant it. Despite his fear, he wanted to be Derek’s. Despite John’s threats and all the unforeseen consequences that could come about if they didn’t figure out a way to deal with him, Stiles wanted to wear Derek’s mark.

“Stiles, that's a-”

“I spent my heat wanting your knot, okay? That wasn't just the heat talking. I wanted you to mate me and bite me the entire time even when I was lucid. I might not ever get another opportunity to ask you to do this. Who knows what will happen once my dad finds out we’re back. We’ll leave if you want, I'll leave with you but I want you to be inside of me tonight.”

“I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right? I don't need to bite you for that to be true.”

“I know that but I want it, want you in me.”

Derek gulped. “Are you sure?” His cock was already hardening from the thought of being inside the omega.

“Yeah, yes, please.”

“Okay, when everyone goes to sleep,” he promised.

Stiles smiled and repeated, “Tonight.”

 

Derek was shaking like a leaf once everyone fell asleep. Stiles had ventured into the bathroom promising to be out in a few moments. Derek had stripped down into his boxers, waiting on top of the covers. The lube and a condom sat on the nightstand next to him, prepared for whenever Stiles came out. He shouldn't have been so nervous but it wasn't like he was an experienced alpha and this was Stiles, beautiful, Stiles who was going to let him inside, let him mark him.

The bathroom door opened and Stiles stepped out in just a t-shirt which Derek immediately recognized as one of his own. It went down just far enough to cover until his mid thigh. He shyly looked at Derek and walked toward the bed. Lifting the shirt lightly like a dress as he moved to straddle Derek’s hips. Derek sucked in a breath when he seated his ass on top of his aching cock. He barely got a glance at the omega’s cock, not like he needed to see it to know what it looked like. He had seen it enough times in the last week to know.

“You’re beautiful,” Derek whispered, admiring Stiles’ face as the boy blushed deeply at his words. “So beautiful.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Stiles joked, biting his lip awkwardly. Derek let out a short laugh, leaning forward to kiss him. Stiles opened for me immediately, letting his tongue explore the depth of his mouth. He rock gently, spreading the small amount of slick along Derek's boxers. Derek remembered licking that substance from his hole, feeling his flutter open and leak more every time his tongue flickered across.

“I want to do something for you first,” Stiles announced quietly. Derek gave him a nod of approval despite not knowing what he was referring to. “Just, uh, lay back and close your eyes?”

Derek was starting to realize where this was going and his heart skipped a beat. Stiles slid off as gracefully as possible and waited until Derek slid down the bed. He couldn't help but lean up on his elbows to find Stiles’ face.

“D-down, alpha.”

“Stiles, you don't have to,” he whispered back.

“Wanna show you how good I am,” he responded timidly. Derek's stomach cramped slightly at the thought of Stiles being good at this only because he had to. “I want to do this for someone I care about, someone I love, please.”

There was no way Derek could deny him like this. The thought of his lips wrapped around his cock sent shiver through his body and made Stiles look up at him with an amused smirk. H brought his hands up to Derek's waistband and curled his fingers around the elastic.

“That okay?”

Derek nodded sort of hazily. God, he just wanted to kiss him and be inside of him and feel his walls pulse as he came from just him, only him. He wanted to so badly that he hardly felt Stiles pull his boxers off until he leaned down and pressed his wet lips to the tip. Derek jerked unexpectedly, letting out a low moan as Stiles slowly brought him to full hardness. He wasn’t going to last very long like this; there was no way.

He groaned as Stiles hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, alternating between taking most of his length and focusing just on the tip. Derek forced himself to ignore the fact that Stiles was so good at this because he practiced on other alphas. It was long before him, before he accepted his help and now, Stiles was doing this only for him. Nothing else before mattered anymore because Stiles was going to let Derek mark him tonight. They belonged to each other before this and they’d belong to each other after.

At some point, Derek found his hand buried in Stiles’ thick hair, threading his fingers through it. Stiles hummed in approval, taking more of Derek’s cock until he gagged slightly, pulling back up. He added a hand, sliding in up and down the bottom half while he sucked and licked on the top half. It took everything Derek had to not thrust harshly into his mouth but when Stiles began to rub at his newly forming knot, Derek accidentally tugged on the boy’s hair, causing him to whimper. His heart jolted painfully and he tried to sit up to apologize but Stiles placed a hand on the center of his chest and pushed lightly.

“‘m okay,” he announced, dipping his head once once more.

Derek came a few minutes later, a result of Stiles massaging his knot and the sucking sensation he was experiencing. He came sharply with a deep groan, thrusting up helplessly as Stiles drank him down. After a few passing moments, Stiles lifted his head and licked his lips with a smile. Derek panted heavily and watched Stiles lean over his body through hooded lids. The omega kissed him, deep and wet, enough so that Derek could taste himself on the boy's lips.

“Good?” he inquired, pulling back a few inches. The separation made him realize how close their naked bodies were, only separated by the thin shirt on Stiles’ upper half. Derek had the urge to rip it off of his skin like a savage but he resisted, not giving into what his alpha wanted. He was going to take Stiles slowly, gently take each other apart. He didn’t plan on having some cheap fuck for their first time.

“Yeah,” Derek answered after a passing moment. “Yeah. That was really good.”

Stiles smiled proudly. He kissed him again, one quick peck on the lips and sat up. He rested on his knees, leaning back on his ankles. It looked like an uncomfortable position but his slender body made it work.

“I'm ready,” he said softly, lifting the hem of his shirt until he was naked. Derek lifted himself, pulling the naked boy closer to him.

“You're so damn beautiful,” he whispered again and again, in between short kisses. Stiles made happy noises, exposing his neck like an offering.

After a couple of minutes of pure praise and making out, Stiles was significantly wet, not heat wet but enough that Derek decided he could begin to open him up. He helped Stiles onto his back, knees bent, soles of his feet pressed against the bedding. His cock laid heavy on his skinny stomach, back arched slightly in an attempt to present himself in this position. It made Derek smile happily.

“I-” Derek started awkwardly. “How do you wanna start this?”

Stiles shrugged, not knowing either. Derek almost wished one of them was more experienced than the other so it wouldn’t be so damn awkward and tedious. It wasn’t like they didn’t know which part went where but he wanted it to be good, for the both of them. “I guess just, uh, stick it in there?”

“Stiles!” Derek scowled. “I’m not just going to _stick it in there_!”

Stiles let out a giggle. “I mean, it’s gonna hurt either way.”

Derek grabbed the lube, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t have to. It can be good.” He trailed a lubed up finger over Stiles’ hole, feeling it flutter against him. Stiles twitched and let out a shaky laugh. Derek tried to do what he would want if he ever bottomed. He pressed against the furled skin, seeking permission to enter. Stiles opened enough for the finger to slip inside, right up to the knuckle.

“That feel okay?”

Stiles nodded. “I think I can take another?”

Derek listened, wanting to go off of however Stiles felt rather than what he thought. If he felt open enough to take a second finger, Derek was more than willing to give it to him. The second one breached without too much resistance but once inside, the omega squeezed. After some adjustment, Stiles ordered him to move them, allowing him to pump his digits in and out of his wet hole. A third and then a fourth were added after long minutes passed. The fourth was definitely a stretch but Derek was slightly bigger than that, especially with his knot and he didn’t want to hurt Stiles so they stayed like that for the longest amount of time. Derek working his fingers in and out, brushing against Stiles’ prostate, not enough for him to come but enough to get him excited. He wanted Stiles to come with him inside so he could feel it.

“Derek,” Stiles rasped, “I’m good. I’m as stretched as I’m gonna get. Can you just get inside me already, please? I want your mark, I want to feel you inside of me.”

“Yeah baby,” he answered softly, grabbing for the condom and lube once again. His hands were trembling as he slid the condom onto his cock, swiping some lube over it. Barebacking would have been his ultimate dream but he wasn’t looking to take care of a pup anytime soon, not until they were at least mated properly. “Just hold your legs open for me, beautiful.”

Stiles obeyed, lifting his legs and holding them open underneath the knees. Derek moaned at the sight of his pink, puffy hole, somewhat gaping from his fingers. He leaned forward, allowing the omega to drape his legs over his back so that he could position himself properly. When he looked back up, Stiles stared at him with amber eyes, letting out a small gust of air.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Derek questioned one last time. “I’ll stop if you change your mind, I promise. I’ll stop right in the middle of knotting if you need me to. I don’t care; I just want this to be good for you.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “I really want you to continue and I’d never make you stop in the middle of knotting me unless it hurts, you know.”

“We don’t have to. Knotting isn’t necessary, I think it’s just because it feels really great. If you’re worried it’s going to hurt, I’ll make sure we stop before I knot.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I want you to. Knot me, bite me, the whole shebang.” Derek nodded, understanding Stiles completely. “Now, get inside of me, Der.”

And so Derek did. It took a few minutes to get his entire length inside, stopping and starting when Stiles alternated between winced in pain and moaning sweetly. It was a genuine stretch by the time he got all the way in but Stiles assured him that he was fine. He had to breathe himself, the muscles in his stomach tensing from the overwhelming feeling of being inside of someone, Stiles for that matter. The two breathed the same air, not moving for a long time until Stiles nodded that it was okay. Then, he began to move, thrusting in slowly all while sucking on Stiles’ neck, preparing it for his mark that was soon to come, just like himself. It was enough to distract him from pushing in too hard but the tight grip that Stiles’ body caused around him made it so he was definitely not going to last too long. As soon as his thrusts became faster, Derek knew he was going to lose himself rather quickly. Stiles’ moaning mixed with his hot, slick hole, was sending him over the edge.

“Not gonna last,” he muttered, trying to stave off his knot and orgasm long enough to get Stiles off as well. Stiles already had that taken care off though.

“It’s okay,” he moaned, jerking himself quickly. “Ugh, harder, Der. Not gonna last either.”

The alpha’s knot started to catch on the omega’s rim, pulling out with every thrust until it was too big. He basically humped the rest of the way, grinding against Stiles’ body in an attempt to gain some friction. Stiles gasped and pulled at the sheets, kissing Derek’s collarbone frantically.

“Want you to bite me,” Derek gasped, rutting inward. “Bite me at the same time, baby. Wanna wear your mark too.”

Stiles faltered in confusion. “Omegas don’t do that.”

“I want you to,” he responded. “I don’t care what omegas do or do not. I want you to bite me too, show the world that we belong to each other.” Stiles moaned when Derek thrust was particularly sharp, ramming right into his sensitive prostate. His grip tightened, legs squeezing around the alpha’s body. Derek was on the verge of coming and he needed to claim Stiles now.

“B-bite me,” Derek ordered just as his orgasm gave way. His teeth sank into the omega’s skin, piercing the pale flesh while his orgasm washed over him. He bucked, grinding his cock further into the boy’s hole if that was even possible. Stiles was coming in between them too, moaning loud enough to wake up the whole house but neither of them could find a reason to care. He cut himself off by biting into Derek’s skin, convulsing around him and marking Derek as his own. It made Derek come more, a seemingly endless stream going into the condom which he prayed would hold. Stiles was so tight around him that it almost hurt and he didn't ease up until his orgasm ended. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered, licking the wound clean like Derek did. Just the simple tongue laps caused Derek to shiver again. “Holy shit, Der.” Both of them were shaking from the aftermath of mind blowing orgasms, trembling against each other's hold. 

Neither of them had lasted long, not at all but it didn’t matter. All that Derek could find himself caring about was the lovely little mark now on Stiles’ shoulder. He brushed his thumb over it and Stiles bucked, moaning and coming just a little bit more. Derek smiled and brought his lips to his own, kissing him madly and freely.

“I love you,” he moaned, rocking softly again.

“I love you too, Der. Thank you.”

They stayed locked for a while, just staring at each other’s face like they were trying to memorize every freckle and mole that could be found. Stiles curled up on his chest after the knot went down, breathing softly as time passed. Derek was still in shock that they had actually done that. They were mated now, without John’s permission, without anyone’s permission at all. Derek felt free and he hoped Stiles did too.

Stiles yawned, closing his eyes where he rested.

“Sleep baby,” Derek soothed, closing his eyes himself. “We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

Stiles nodded his head and nuzzled closer. “I’m yours now.”

Derek smiled widely. “Yeah and I’m yours.

 

The edge of the bed squeaked a few hours later pulling Derek out of his sleep. He went to tighten his arms only to notice the warm body was no longer next to him. He sat up in slight panic, eyes searching the room. It was still dark outside but he could see a body moving around.

“What are you doing?” Derek groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Stiles looked up at him in the dark, fully dressed unlike Derek. “I need you to help me with something.”

Derek tilted his head.

“I need you to bring me to my dad’s and get him to hit me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger! No complaining! You got a mediocre mating scene and two happy chapters before this. 
> 
> Also, I know you guys are like "WTF Stiles!?" But it will all be explained next chapter:)


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you fucking insane?” Derek growled, pulling himself completely out of slumber. He may have been in love with Stiles but he was the dumbest boy he's ever met. Nobody willingly went back to their abuser for one last hit. It wasn't going to happen. Derek would tie him to the bed if he had to. 

“It's physical evidence!” Stiles barked back. “I need physical evidence, Derek. That's what Parrish said.” 

“Or you could give a statement and testify!” 

“I already told you that won't work.” 

“Because they wouldn't believe you, right?” 

Stiles stared at him angrily in the dark. “Don't be like that. I already explained it to you. It's happened before. I need something physical to show them.”

“No,” Derek said firmly, “not happening.” 

“You don't get to decide. The only reason I asked was because you woke up. I planned on going with or without you.” 

That infuriated Derek. “Are you fucking stupid? He would have killed you, you idiot!” He was absolutely fuming, eyes turning a violent red. He had never been so angry at him before. Maybe it was the fact that they were bonded now but he was pissed, not even concerned with the fact that the red eyes would probably scare Stiles. The boy looked just as furious. 

“I have to do something,” he growled, flashing golden eyes right back at him. “I won't continue to live in fear of him. He'll kill you if he sees this,” he yanked down his shirt revealing the fresh bite, “and I can't let that happen.” 

“I can’t let you go,” Derek said, hearing his voice crack. “I won’t let you go.” 

Stile sighed, slowly approaching the alpha. All anger seemed to leave Derek’s body once Stiles touched him. He sagged into the boy’s arms, burying his face into his soft t-shirt to let his scent calm him. 

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I’m sorry for yelling and for making you think you have to face this alone. I just can’t watch him hurt you. I won’t, okay? If he lies a hand on you, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.” 

“I know, Der,” Stiles whispered softly, “but I need him to hurt me once last time. Just enough to leave a bruise, nothing like last time. I know you won’t let him really hurt me; that’s why I want you to come with me.” 

Derek felt him kiss his neck, so close to where his bite was that it made him shiver. 

“Still a dumb plan,” Derek muttered after a few quiet moments. 

“It’s the only way,” Stiles answered. Derek didn’t try to retort this time. Stiles was too strong-willed to fight with right now. He knew what he was getting himself into and he was still willing to go through with it. Now, with their matching mating bites, something needed to be done. They couldn’t hide from John forever, even if they moved away. Money wasn’t always going to be available even with Talia’s help. Getting rid of John was necessary for both of their safety’s but Derek wasn’t sure he wanted it to go down like this.

“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” 

Stiles shook his head as Derek lifted his own. “I’ve been hit enough times that one more for evidence isn’t going to kill me.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Derek growled unhappily. 

“I know, sorry.” 

“If we go through with this, you have to promise that you’ll only let him hit you once, try to get him to grab you and leave a bruise like that. If he tries to hurt you more, I’m stepping in, got it?” 

Stiles nodded. “I won’t get him that mad. Honestly, he’ll probably grab me the second he sees me and with the way he holds, there’s a guaranteed bruise from that.” 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Derek muttered. “He’s not going to react well if he finds out what you’re doing or if he sees the mark. Hell, he’ll probably even freak out if he sees me. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“You can wait in the car?” Stiles offered with a displeased look. 

Derek growled again, this one out of his control. “I’m not leaving you. I will not let you face him alone.” 

Stiles kissed him softly, catching the alpha off guard for a moment. He opened his mouth tenderly, needing to taste his omega and Stiles complied easily. He’d never got over the way Stiles tasted underneath his tongue, the sweetness that he gave off and the way he moaned gently at every flick of Derek’s tongue. He wanted to stay in this moment together, with his mark on Stiles’ neck, his lips against his and the safety around them. It would be simple to just contain this moment as it was but they couldn’t. Stiles would never be safe unless John was dead or put away somewhere far from Beacon Hills. 

“God, I love you so much,” Derek mumbled, pressing his lips feverishly back to Stiles’. “No matter what, I need you to know that.” 

Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek's. “I love you too, Der. I should have trusted you a long time ago but I'm glad I finally did. I'm so glad you saved me.” 

Derek's heart clenched like he was going to cry. It hurt to think of how much everything could go, how much it would go wrong. But he knew even if he managed to keep Stiles here for the night, tie him to the bed or whatever, he’d find another way. Derek couldn’t stay up and watch him all night every single night. Stiles was determined to end this.

“Can we go in the morning?” Derek asked, trying to not shown up broken up he was about it. “Please? Just let me hold you for the night.” 

Stiles stared at him for a long second and then nodded, settling back onto the bed. He curled up alongside Derek, pressing his back to the alpha’s belly and chest. They both sighed contently. 

“P-please,” Derek voice cracked against his will. “Don't leave. Stiles, please don't leave me,” he begged softly, finding himself on the verge of pathetic, unwanted tears. Small little pleads escaping mouth. He was so fearful that he’d wake up and find Stiles gone, hear about his body being found in his home, nobody did anything to save him. Stiles wasn’t dumb but he also didn’t think everything through. Derek couldn’t let him face this alone. 

Stiles shushed him gently, arching his neck in submission for his alpha. Derek buried his face there, breathing him in every chance he got. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Stiles reached back and grabbed his trembling hand and pulled him so that it draped over the omega’s body. 

“Not going anywhere, alpha,” Stiles whispered and for the first time, the word fit. Derek was his alpha now, his mate, clear as day on his collarbone. It thrilled him and frightened him all at the same time. 

His eyes had fluttered shut by the time Stiles shifted onto his other side and kissed Derek softly. “We’ll face this together,” he whispered, shivering in between touches. “Not leaving you, Der. Sleep.” 

Against his better judgement, Derek did but not without tightly holding the omega against his body in a protective embrace. 

+

Stiles stayed true to his word and waited until morning. When Derek woke up, he half expected Stiles to be gone but instead, he was happily surprised to find the boy in his arms, snuggled up against his chest again. They got up and eat breakfast with the pack, both trying to keep their uncertainty and fear under wraps. Derek didn’t want Talia to sense anything, knowing she’d never let it happen if she knew. He still didn’t want it to happen but he needed to be there for his mate. 

They left after breakfast, after everyone went to work and school except for them, still allowed another day of reprieve to decide if they wanted to stay in Beacon Hills or not. Derek tried to keep his heart at an even level, not wanting to stress Stiles out more than he already was. He could see that he was trying to be brave but there was a lingering fear underneath that. This was the first time he’d face his dad in three weeks. 

Derek parked in front of the Stilinski’s house, turning to Stiles after turning the car off. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Stiles nodded, clasping his hands together to keep them from visibly shaking. “It’s gotta be done. I just need to get him mad enough to hit me, just once. But I’m scared he won’t because of the arrest.” 

Derek was kind of thankful for that but at the same time, he knew Stiles needed for this to happen. He wasn’t willing to testify no matter how many time he asked. Physical evidence was solid proof. 

“Maybe if I tell him we mated-” 

“No!” Derek snapped unexpectedly. “He’ll challenge me and who know what he’ll do to you.” 

Stiles face shifted from fearful to apologetic real quick. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, that was stupid.” 

Derek’s own face softened. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want him to hurt you more than necessary. I’d rather him not touch you at all but I know I can’t convince you now.” 

“What if I told him that I was the one who called the cops on him? He’d be pissed at that right?” 

He  _ really  _ did not like where this was headed. He nodded anyway. 

Stiles visibly gulped and reached for Derek’s hand. “It’s going to be okay, right? Tell me it’s going to be okay and that we’ll run away again if this doesn't work.” 

Derek pulled him closer, ignoring how awkward it felt to be draped over the center console of his car. He didn't mind the uncomfortable press of the seat belt buckle into his side or the cold air blowing onto his face. All he cared about was calming the tremors that were running through Stiles’ body and his own.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Derek said almost convincingly. He wanted it to be true. “We’ll go in, pretend be packing your bags and the second he leaves any sort of bruise or cut on your body, I’m calling the cops.”

Stiles nodded. “But not a second before. I don’t know how he’ll act if he thinks the cops are coming.” 

Derek kissed him again, lingering for one more second before turning the car off and motioning for them to get out. They approached the door like turtles, slowly and unmotivated. Stiles’ grip on Derek’s hand was beyond uncomfortable, showing a unprecedented amount of strength on the omega’s part. 

The second they stepped into the house, Derek’s stomach dropped. John, who had been moving around in the kitchen, stopped completely, slamming a bowl down to cause a loud noise. It made both of them jump and Stiles began to quiver. 

“Nice of you to finally come back into town, Stiles,” he snarled aggressively. His heavy footsteps carried as he stepped into the front room where they stood. Derek forced himself to remain still, his wolf urging him to protect Stiles. 

“We just came back for the rest of my stuff,” Stiles responded steadily. “We’ll be in and out.” 

“You think I’m going to let you go back with him? He took you, without my permission I might add. I am well within my rights to challenge him and kill him. I don’t think you want that, do you, son?” 

“Dad, I just want my stuff. I won’t tell the cops anything else, okay? Just let us go freely, don’t follow us and I’ll tell them I lied. It’s over, Dad, it’s over, just let it be over, please.” 

John laughed sadistically. “So it was you who told the police, huh? I thought you would have learned from last time. Nobody will believe your word over mine, Stiles. You’re just a stupid omega who wants attention. I’m the fucking sheriff. You really think they’ll, for a second, believe you?” 

Derek snarled out of his control. “I believe him. I’ll tell them how he came to my house bleeding half to death because of a wound you inflicted. I’ll tell them how I used to watch him come to school, barely being able to stand upright or walk because of all of the bruises underneath his sweatshirt. I think they’ll believe us when my entire pack testifies against you.” 

John tilted his head in amusement. “Are you threatening me, boy? ‘Cause I’d really love to see how this ends, you on the floor bleeding to death because we all know who will win if you challenge me.” 

Derek wondered if John was actually psychotic enough to murder him or if it was just an open threat. There was a lingering fear underneath all that alpha bravado and Derek could sense it. His son had cowered in fear for years, taken all his senseless beating and never said a word. But now, he was sticking up for himself and it frightened John. 

“Dad,” Stiles begged. “Please.” 

“You shut up,” John growled. “This is between the alpha, son.”

“Turn yourself in, John. They’ll figure it out eventually. If you kill me, my family will never let you go free. They’ll find a way to avenge me and get Stiles back, I can guarantee it. Like Stiles said, it’s over, let it be over.” 

“Challenge me, Derek. Let’s end this for real.” John’s eyes flashed red, challenging Derek in that moment. Stiles let out a small shriek and stepped forward just as John did. He knocked Stiles off balance, sending him toppling into the wooden coffee table by the couch. Derek smelled the sharp tang of blood and that was all it took. John was never going to stop.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he lunged forward after John. He briefly heard Stiles scream for him to stop. His brain was hot wired to kill, only thinking about Stiles’ safety, needing to get rid of John so he could never hurt Stiles again. Somehow, he managed to tackle John to the ground, gaining the upper hand for half a second before the stronger alpha turned him and slammed him into the ground. 

“Stop!” he heard Stiles yell, scrambling around somewhere he couldn’t see. “Please, stop it!” Derek was too busy trying to hold John’s claws off from sinking into his throat. They were already so close, barely off by an inch of so. But then they were gone for half a second and Derek heard Stiles scream in pain, eyes registering the cowering omega, cradling his arm which John had taken a swipe at when Stiles tried to tug him off. The split second enabled Derek to reverse their positions again, claws sinking forward into John’s chest causing the older alpha to howl. He was able to steady himself onto his feet, shielding Stiles from John’s view. His vision was red with anger, his entire body shook like he was going to fully shift and rip John apart at any second now. 

“You’ll never fucking touch him again!” Derek roared, feeling Stiles trembling against his leg. He could hear his whimpering pleas but none of them were registering. There was only one way this could end and one of them had to die. 

Derek lurched forward again before John could even think about going to Stiles. He may have had years on Derek but Derek was driven beyond belief at the moment. John would never touch Stiles again as long as he breathed. There’d never be another scar on the boy’s body, never another bruise or a broken rib that made it hard for him to breathe. Stiles would never have to feel scared again because Derek was going to kill John. 

He had John pinned against the wall. The older man made no effort to move even as Derek’s claws threatened to puncture his skin. “You really want to die for him, Derek? For my son? He means that much to you?” 

Derek snarled, snapping his jaw close to the man’s face. 

John chuckled again. “Suit yourself, kid.” 

The alpha shoved Derek, sending him tumbling to the ground before he could regain his footing. John’s claws stopped just short of gutting his stomach, leaving mere flesh wounds on his stomach. It still caused Derek to cry out in pain, wrestling under John’s weight. 

“I told you you’d die, Derek Hale. You can challenge an older alpha and expect to come out on the other side. If only you had been smart.” Derek snarled once again, the sound being cut off by John’s hands wrapping around his throat. The pressed harshly into his trachea. He wasn’t going to kill him slowly, with a quick slash of his claws or a gun Derek knew he owned. He was going to choke the life out of him while Stiles watched. 

Derek tried to push him off, tried to rip his hands from his neck but John was strong and with each passing second of no oxygen, Derek’s body was becoming weaker. He tried, for Stiles, for his pack, for every omega who never stood a chance. Leaving Stiles alone in this world wasn’t an option. He knew Talia and Laura would never let John go free if Derek died by his hands, challenged or not. They’d help Stiles. Derek gave his last ounce of fight, the alpha above him blocking off any air for him to hold onto. His claws made contact with John’s skin, doing nothing more than innocently scratch him and then his vision began to blur. 

“NO!” he heard in the depth of his consciousness. John’s hands faltered with the sound of something cracking and finally,  _ finally _ , the feeling of air circulating back into his lungs. There was another bone crunching sound and John’s body disappeared above him. The pressure on his neck disappeared as the alpha’s body hit the ground beside him. Derek gasped for air, trying to regain his breath, half focused on that and half focused on the sticky substance that began to spread in between his fingers on the ground. It took him a second to realize it was blood, blood seeping from John’s head. He forced himself to sit up, coughing unbelievably hard. 

His eyes found Stiles, standing wide eyed and shaken with a bloody metal bat in his hands. He held it in front of his body like he was prepared to attack again despite John, unmoving, on the ground. The bat clattered toward the ground, rolling for a moment before stopping and Stiles remained still. 

“S-Stiles,” Derek tried to say, although it came out in a rough, hoarse voice. His alpha instincts were still on high, protection and safety still being his top priorities. He somehow got himself onto his feet, stumbling briefly before he saw John’s body. The older alpha had a wide gash on the center of his skull, bleeding profusely down his face and onto the floor. 

“I-Is he dead?” Stiles croaked, legs giving out from underneath his body and sending him toppling to the ground. Derek wanted to comfort Stiles, who was on the verge of hysterical tears and shaking so badly it was hard to watch but he needed to make sure John wasn’t going to get up again. 

He approached the body carefully, coughing and wheezing again when the air wouldn’t seem to work in his lungs properly. John looked pretty lifeless on the floor, blood dripping in fat drops, pale face. Derek wanted to believe he was dead but he needed to check. He pressed two fingers over the man’s pulse on his neck and waited. Faintly, ever so faintly, there was a thrum, a single beat every few seconds that confirmed he wasn’t exactly dead. 

“He’s still breathing,” Derek told Stiles, raspy as he sounded. 

Stiles let out a relieved sob and curled against himself, cradling his arm which had taken John’s blow, both when he had pushed him and cut him. “I didn’t kill him?” 

“No, pulse is weak but he’s still alive.” 

“O-okay,” the boy sobbed, “okay, okay.” Derek understood why Stiles sounded so relieved about it. He hadn’t wanted his dad to die; he just wanted this all to stop. Stiles wasn’t a murderer despite how badly Derek wanted John dead. He was almost relieved himself that John was still breathing. It would have been self defense but he couldn’t imagine Stiles living with that memory for the rest of his life. 

Derek stumbled over to Stiles, slipping down onto the floor next to him. The omega immediately reacted to him, huddling up as close as possible. He winced when his injured arm touched Derek’s jeans by accident and cradled it harder. Derek willed himself to not lose it again at the sight. At least he had his physical evidence. 

Stiles looked up at Derek and his watery eyes enlarged. “Y-your neck, Der.” 

It was probably bruised all sorts of colors, purple and blue and black. He’d heal within the next couple of hours so he wasn’t so worried about it. 

“It’s okay,” he muttered, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ trembling body. “I’m okay; we’re both okay.” He breathed roughly, coughing a little more before he regained his breath. “I’m sorry, Stiles, I’m so sorry.” 

“You challenged him,” Stiles whispered in disbelief. “You actually challenged him.” 

“Yeah,” Derek laughed humorlessly, “and I would have lost if you hadn’t-” He wished he could say he didn't sound like a dying frog but he did. 

Stiles shuddered. “I didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t going to stop. I couldn’t watch you die, Der. I couldn’t.” 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, trying to get the words out with as little speaking as possible since it still hurt like a bitch. “You saved my life.” 

Stiles made a noise in response, breathing deeply against Derek. Derek grabbed gently for his injured arm to examine it. The claw marks would take longer to heal than the cut from his fall but he’d heal a lot faster than last time. Derek wasn’t kidding when he said John would never touch him again. This whole scene was more than enough  _ physical evidence  _ for a trial that would lock John away forever. 

“I love you so much,” Stiles sobbed with a lack of control. “I love you, Derek.” 

Derek kissed his forehead. “L-love you t-too, baby.” 

Derek called the police station a few minutes after they had both calmed down and John had yet to move. They were possibly letting him bleed out on the floor since without being unconscious, John couldn’t fully heal. A wound like that, deep and to the head, Derek wasn’t sure he’d ever heal, not without medical help. 

The two boys waited, huddled against each other until they heard the distant sound of sirens coming their direction. And then Derek heard, in a soft voice, breaking through their utter silence “ _ It’s over _ .”

+

The cops took pictures of the scene, of the dark blood stains on the floor, of Derek’s neck, of Stiles’ wound. They’d be used in a court case against John Stilinski charged with abuse and attempted murder. He’d face a life sentence just on those two alone and there hadn’t even been a trial to determine that yet. If he didn’t die from his head injuries, which had put him into a coma, John would rot away in prison like every other asshole who thought they could use power to inflict pain and terror on others. 

Stiles currently sat in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic cleaning and wrapping his wound to keep it from getting an infection. One of the other paramedics tried to apply something cold to Derek’s still throbbing neck only to be swatted away by Derek’s hand. He hated being away from Stiles for so long but Parrish had replaced the paramedic and Derek knew he was taking Stiles’ statement. Someone would come for his soon and then they could be together again. 

He hadn’t been paying much attention to anything until he heard his name being called. His eyes flickered up and found his pack hurtling toward him. Talia reached him first, pulling him into hug, completely dismissive of the bruised skin that her arm pressed against. Derek hugged her back since hugs seemed to be in rare supply lately.

“Deputy Parrish called us as soon as he heard. Where is Stiles? Is he okay?” 

Derek nodded over to the second ambulance, still not too fond of using his voice quite yet. His vocal cords needed to heal. Laura and Cora hugged him next, Cora telling him he was stupid but brave and Laura just hugging him until he couldn’t breathe. Isaac gave him a clap on his back and smiled at him. 

“Wish you had been around when my dad started beating me,” he said quietly, sitting on the left side of Derek. “If I had an alpha like you, he would have never hit me again. But I’m eternally grateful for everything you’ve done for me since his death.” 

Derek smiled gently, resting his head on the beta’s shoulder. 

Parrish made his way over a few minutes later and Derek asked Isaac to keep Stiles company so the omega wasn’t alone. He gave his statement almost bitterly, kind of pissed at Parrish for not finding another way to keep John in jail. Parrish confirmed that John would be put away with their statements and physical evidence and told him they had nothing to worry about anymore. Despite himself, Derek thanked him.

They let the two go home, no longer needing them since John couldn’t be officially arrested until he woke up from his coma, if he woke up at all. Derek was more than thankful to be going home. Stiles had relatively calmed down since Derek last talk to him which was a relief. He was still pretty traumatized by what happened by the second Derek came back into his view, his shoulders dropped and stumbled into Derek’s body. 

“Let’s go home,” Derek whispered. 

_ Their home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is finally safe! More to come on John's condition in the last chapter and a really empowering scene between Stiles and his abuser. I'm really excited for the final chapter, I think it will tie this fic up nicely:) I hope you guys like how this chapter turned out. I wanted Stiles to be the one who does the saving for once rather than Derek and I also wanted him to give John a taste of his own medicine. ~~Maybe a bat to the head was a little much but oh wells~~


	12. Chapter 12

Derek refused let go of Stiles once he got him back in his arms. He held him snuggling against his chest and breathed in his sweet scent. He hated that it was tainted with fear and anxiety for the first few hours after they left. Stiles hadn’t stopped shivering until Derek tucked him under the blanket. When he was about to leave the room to talk to Talia, Stiles let out a frantic whimper.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed. “I’ll stay, I’ll stay.” He crawled under the blanket with Stiles, pressing the warmth of his body against the omega’s back. Stiles shivered again but this time it was out of happiness.

It took Stiles a while to speak. He hadn’t said anything since they left his house which Derek was okay with. He didn't want Stiles to keep pressured to say anything. The quiet calm was refreshing. But by the time Stiles did decide to talk, Derek was relieved the boy hadn’t gone mute from the trauma.

“I could have killed him,” he whispered to Derek after some time. He had his back toward Derek and his mouth was gently muffled by the press of the pillow so Derek wasn’t even sure he had heard him correctly. He waited for him to say more. “For a second, I wanted to. I wanted to just keep hitting him over the head with the bat for everything he ever did to me. It was like I went into this blind rage and all I could see was his hands around your throat and the bat in the corner and I just hit and hit until he fell.”

Derek kissed his neck gently, reminding him that he was there and they were okay, safe finally. He encouraged him to keep going despite the fact that his words were causing his heart to beat harder. He couldn’t imagine what Stiles would have felt like if he had killed John, the guilt he would have experienced.

“Am I horrible for wanting that?”

Derek was momentarily caught off guard by his guest. It took him a second to respond and he worried Stiles had taken his silence as an answer. “Of course not, baby. You’re so strong for not doing something worse, you know that? I don’t know if I could have stopped if I had been in your place.”

“It’s not like I wanted him dead,” Stiles breathed out, shaking a little while Derek soothingly rubbed a hand down his side, conscious of any aches or pains on him. “I just wanted him to stop and I thought he was going to kill you.”

“I know, baby, it’s okay. You did what you had to. Nobody is going to blame you. Parrish agrees that it was self defense and with this,” Derek referred to Stiles’ bandaged arm, “as evidence, your dad will be put away for good.”

“What happens if he never wakes up?”

Derek tilted his head in confusion. “Then, he’d never be able to hurt you again? It’s a win-win either way, Stiles. What’s got you so worried?”

Stiles shrugged, turning onto his opposite side so that he faced Derek. Derek was about to protest, not wanting to boy to hurt his injured arm anymore than he had but Stiles had already moved. To ease the pressure off of his arm, Derek tugged him until he was draped over on top of his chest, one of his favorite positions because he liked to feel Stiles’ weight anchoring him gently. It also gave him access to Stiles’ neck where he loved to press gentle kisses that made the boy shiver.

“Talk to me, baby.”

“If he dies, the last thing he ever saw me do was cower in front of him. I didn’t get to say any profound last words to him or show him that he didn’t own me anymore. I just sat there, cowering like a little bitch.”

“Stiles, what the hell are you saying? You hit him over the head with a bat, _twice_. That’s pretty fucking profound to me.”  

“But he didn’t see that,” Stiles whined. “If he dies, I’ll never get to say anything else to him. Yeah, I fucked him up with my bat but he never heard me say anything defiant. For years, I wished I was strong enough to talk back, to give him a taste of his own medicine and when I finally get a chance, I almost kill him instead.”

Derek sat them both up, needing to look into the omega’s eyes. “You wanted to prove him wrong, huh?”

Stiles nodded slightly, casting his eyes downward. “I wanted-- I don’t know, Der,” he hiccuped, eyes watering instantly. “I just wanted-”

Derek shushed him, letting him lean forward and rest his forehead on his shoulder. Stiles let out a small cry, breaking Derek’s heart as it always did. He hated hearing Stiles cry but he knew he needed to get it out of his system. There was so much pent up emotion inside of him that Derek was almost relieved he was crying.

“I’ll talk to Parrish,” Derek offered softly. “I’ll see if you can go see your dad whether he wakes up or not. You can say what you want to him, whatever you need to say, okay? For all anybody cares, you can tell him to go fuck himself and leave it at that.” Stiles laughed through the tears. “Whatever you need to say to him, alright?”

Stiles nodded, clutching onto Derek’s neck to bring him even closer. Their lips met in the middle and Stiles lost himself in the feeling as Derek did. It was too good, finally doing this without fear. There was absolutely nothing holding them back and it was beautiful. To everyone else, it seemed that Derek had succeeded in saving Stiles but really, Stiles had saved himself. Derek had never done anything other than supply a safe haven while Stiles grew braver, more confident. He would have been dead on the Stilinski’s floor if Stiles hadn’t been brave.

“Love you, baby,” Derek whispered, pulling away.

Stiles smiled, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Love you too, Der.”

They had dinner with the pack after everything was settled. John was away at Beacon Hills Hospital, currently cuffed to the bed so even if he woke up, he’d have nowhere to go. To ease everyone’s minds, especially Stiles’, Parrish had a cop guarding the door all day and all night. John was under arrest whether he was in coma or not.

The table had been silent when Stiles decided to speak. “I-I just wanted to thank you all for everything you did for me. I don’t know how to repay you, I really don’t. I know it must have been hard,” his gaze drifted over to Talia, “and I know I had no place in this pack but thank you for helping. You could have easily thrown me back to my dad without so much as a thought but you didn’t.”

Talia gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry for how I treated you in the beginning, Stiles. I just wanted to protect my pack but then I realized you were apart of my pack whether Derek had claimed you or not.”

Derek nearly choked on his food. She gave him a knowing look from across the table that told him she knew. Just because they had been hiding their mating bites didn’t mean she hadn’t noticed their scents. They mingled more prominently now. There was no way they would have been able to hide it forever.

“Listen, Stiles,” Talia began again, setting her fork down on her plate. I talked to everyone, except for Derek because I’m pretty sure I already knew his answer.” Stiles gripped Derek’s hand under the table. “We took Isaac in when his alpha father was murdered. He had been in the same position as you as I’m you knew. We all discussed it before we accepted him into our pack too and everyone had agreed. I think now, since your father won’t be around anymore, is the perfect time to ask you something.”

Derek’s heart stopped and started again in sputtered beats. He knew what she was going to ask. They had sat Isaac down the same way and asked him after everything had gone down with his dad. He knew why Talia hadn’t asked him or discussed it with him. His answer would always be yes, whether it was Isaac or Stiles or any other omega who had been hurt. Derek wasn’t the kind of alpha who sat idly by while bad things happened. He’d always want to help.

“Stiles,” Talia smiled sweetly, “my family and I would like to know if you’d like to join our pack, officially. I know you’ve already chosen Derek as your mate and he’s properly claimed you but since Derek is not yet an alpha of his own pack, I would love it if you joined ours.”

Stiles was frozen, even when Derek squeezed his hand tightly to bring him back, he didn’t move. His eyes were wide, not with fear but something that resembled hope. Derek could see the tears forming in them but he knew they were from happiness for once in his life. Someone was making him cry out of pure joy.

“Stiles?” Laura called, giving the boy a light squeeze on his shoulder. His attention snapped to the other alpha who gave him a reassuring smile. “What do you say, kiddo? You want to be part of the Hale pack?”

The room was silent waiting for Stiles’ answer. It came in a broken voice at first, wrecked by the threatening tears in his eyes and lump in the back of his throat. Derek detached him hand and laid it on the omega’s back, rubbing soft circles as he let out a happy cry. He nodded, letting the tears fall down his cheek, unable to find the word he wanted again. Everyone knew what he meant though.

Talia smiled again. “Welcome to the Hale pack, Stiles.”

Derek couldn’t stop the joyful laughter that escaped his throat as he pulled Stiles to his chest, letting him cry happy tears into his shirt. His entire pack clapped and shouted gleefully, especially Isaac who knew exactly how Stiles was feeling.

Stiles, his mate, was part of his pack. Nobody would ever hurt the boy again. Nobody would ever touch him or say a foul thing to him if Derek had anything to do with it. Stiles was theirs and they were Stiles’ family now. He hadn’t had a family in so long and that caused him to cry harder in blissful happiness.

They celebrated that night with ice cream and nobody mentioned John again. It was just good, so good and beautiful and it felt so fucking right. It was all either of them had ever wanted. Derek, to have Stiles safe in his home and Stiles, to finally be safe in a home.

+

A little over a week had passed and John showed little signs of improvement. He wasn't brain dead but he also wasn't waking up or properly breathing on his own. Derek kept silently praying that he'd never wake up but he didn't want Stiles to face that. He was still his father and Derek remembered how bad it felt to lose a parent. Stiles would have no blood family left.

The two had gone back to school. Almost all of their teachers were understanding and let them do quick make up assignments that made sure they passed the class. Graduation was in just a couple of weeks which neither of them could be more happy about. Just because their teachers were letting them make up their missed assignments didn’t mean they got a free pass for the rest of the year. They still had to ace their finals which was no easy task, especially for Derek.

The pack was out of the house on a Friday evening leaving Stiles and Derek alone for the first time in the past week. Derek had his textbook cracked open on his lap though he was hardly reading it. Instead, he was listening to the omega’s heartbeat in the bathroom. He liked to listen sometimes, just for the hell of it but whatever Stiles was doing in there right now was causing his heart to skyrocket. It wasn’t a panicked beat like Derek was used to but teetering more on excitement. Derek focused in carefully, making sure Stiles was okay.

“Ow, fuck,” he heard the omega curse gently. Derek’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Stiles went silent on the other side for a moment before he let out a short, soft whimper with a jolt of his heart. Derek shifted the textbook off his lap and almost sat up when Stiles opened the bathroom door whether absolutely nothing. Derek’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly out of shock. He had seen Stiles naked before, hell he spent an entire heat with him naked but it still shocked his eyes every time he saw the boy fully.

Stiles stood, biting his lips awkwardly. His arms twitched by his side like he was trying to resist covering himself. Derek was still painfully paralyzed on the bed, eyes drifting down to his mates pink cock, slowly growing to it’s full hardness. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat pick up again and his scent shift from sweetness to something bitter, smelling of embarrassment.

Derek did not want that so he smiled to reassure him. “Hey beautiful.”

Stiles smiled shyly, the bitter smell dissolving almost instantly.

“You lose your clothes, love?” Derek dumped the textbook onto the floor next to him and patted his lap. Stiles swallowed, still smiling softly as he climbed into Derek’s lap, straddling the alpha’s hips. He could feel the hot press of Stiles’ hole, leaking small amounts of slick. It slowly began to wet the front of Derek’s sweats, dampening right above his crotch.

Stiles looked up at him with an unsure expression, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“What, baby?” Derek questioned, kissing his neck briefly. He never wanted Stiles to be embarrassed in front of him. “Tell me why you’re naked, hmm? You obviously want something, don’t you?”

Stiles whined quietly when Derek pressed up into his naked body, grinding his clothed cock into Stiles’ hole. He panted in a soft way but remained quiet otherwise. Derek smirked, wondering what else Stiles was going to make him do before spoke. Stiles grinded down against Derek in reaction, letting out a sweetly desperate noise.

“Tell me why you're naked, baby and I'll give you what you want.” Derek was pretty much instantly hard since Stiles walked out of the bathroom. He had a taste of how it felt to be deep inside that boy and he wanted more but he wanted him hear him say it.

“Der,” Stiles whined softly, bucking helplessly like he was in heat. “I want,” soft gasp, “I need-”

“I know, baby. Just tell me and I'll make you feel good again.”

“I want to feel you again,” he whispered, bucking again as Derek swirled a finger around his wet hole. He was slightly open, like he had prepared himself. It took Derek a second to realize that was what he had been doing in the bathroom.

“You prepared yourself for me,” Derek praised quietly, nudging his index finger into Stiles’ waiting hole. The boy gasped and nodded, eyes fluttering closed. He wanted this time to be different from their first. There was no fear holding them back. He wanted to take him slowly, pull him apart inch by inch, worship his body like an alpha should, because he was his alpha now and Stiles deserved it.

“Wanna-” Stiles breathed, letting out a harsh breath when Derek pumped two thick fingers into him.

“What do you want?” Derek groaned, feeling slick drip down his fingers. This is how he wished their first time was. Not out of necessity for Stiles to feel safe or with the lingering fear of John hanging over their heads. He wished that he could have teased Stiles endlessly until he begged and writhed underneath him.

When Stiles didn’t answer him, Derek rubbed his two fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of Stiles causing him to jerk and cry out. He reached out and steadied himself by holding onto Derek’s shoulders. His breaths came out in short pants and Derek was sure he was struggling not to come from the stimulation.

“Derek!” he shouted. “I wanna ride you!”

Derek’s fingers stopped as soon as Stiles spoke. He hadn’t expect those words to leave his mouth. Stiles let out a frustrated whine and pressed his ass harder into Derek’s fingers.

“I want to show you how thankful I am,” Stiles whispered, grinding down a little further. “But I don’t know how.”

Derek tilted his head. “You don’t know how to what?”

“R-ride you,” he muttered, averting his eyes. “I don’t know how to do that.”

Derek smiled at him for a moment. “I haven’t ever had someone _ride_ me so it’s not like I know anymore than you do but we can try to figure out something that feels good for both of us.”

Stiles nodded, smiling coyly back at Derek.

“Alright, help me take off my clothes, baby. I want to feel you.”

Stiles helped him remove his clothes as swiftly as possible and then climbed back onto his lap, preening with happiness as their bare skins touched each other. Derek’s wolf wanted to turn Stiles around and pound into him like he wanted but Derek wasn’t going to let that happen. Not tonight. Tonight, Derek wanted Stiles to take the lead.

Once they had gotten Derek fully inside of Stiles, they took a few minutes to recuperate themselves since it was still no easy task getting into Stiles’ tight hole even with prep. But once he was in, he had to resist thrusting up into the wet heat.

“Y-you always make me feel so f-full,” Stiles stuttered, experiencing a full body shudder.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, brushing his thumb over the boy’s hip bone. “I missed this,” he whispered, so mesmerized by Stiles’ beauty above him. “Missed being inside of you.”

Stiles laughed. “Got you hooked after one time?”

“You’re like a drug, baby. I only ever need it one time.”

“Tell me what to do,” Stiles moaned, resting his head on Derek’s chest. It caused his cock to slip out of his hole just barely.

Derek shook his head. “All you tonight, baby.”

Stiles trembled briefly. “I don’t know how.”

“Just do whatever feels good, okay? Honestly anything you do will make me feel good. Just lift yourself off and go down slowly. You can do it, love. It’s all you, however you wanna move.”

Stiles bit his lip but unsteadily lifted himself, using Derek’s chest as leverage. His body rose, Derek's cock slipping out until just the tip remained. He looked at Derek with an unsure heated look. Derek nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to control himself. He wanted to slam Stiles’ hips straight down his cock.

“You're doin’ good, baby,” Derek rasped when Stiles slid down his cock. It felt so good, so tight and perfect. He was going so slow that it took all of Derek’s energy and control to keep himself from moving or popping his knot right then and there. His head flopped back against the pillow, letting out a groan.

Stiles froze, shaky hands still pressed down on Derek’s chest. Derek forced himself to open his previously closed eyes and make sure everything was okay. Stiles’ eyes went huge just as they made eye contact.

“Y-your eyes,” he whispered, reaching down to touch the alpha’s face. Derek immediately shut his eyes, terrified that somehow it was going to set Stiles off. He hadn’t realized he had begun to shift but it made sense. His wolf had been dying to feel close to his mate ever since they almost died by John’s hands.

“N-no,” Stiles whimpered when their eye contact ceased. “No, please.”

Derek let out a quivering breath and opened his eyes slowly, hating the way Stiles sounded and the scent of rejection that began to clash with the sweetness in the air. “It doesn’t scare you?”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

“I don’t ever want to scare you,” he mumbled, moaning quietly just as Stiles lifted himself up and down again. “Don’t want anyone to ever hurt you again or touch you. I want to be the only one who ever touches you-” he was cut off by Stiles’ lips on his as he started to ride him just a little faster.

“You’re the only one who will ever touch me like this,” he muttered against the alpha’s wet, swollen lips. “Only one who’s ever going to get to fuck me like this.”

Derek choked on his laugh. “Pretty sure you’re the one fucking me.”

Stiles smiled and picked up the pace again. “This angle is very different.”

“Different good?” Derek asked, although it came out in more of a whine.

“Yeah, um,” he cries out, momentarily pausing. Derek could feel his thighs shaking against his hips. His cock was dripping precum all over Derek’s stomach. “It’s hitting that spot in me that makes me see stars,” he said with a breathless giggle.

That was all it took for Derek to lose control over his hips. He grabbed Stiles, pulling him almost completely off so he could reposition himself and then he slammed him down, straight into that spot that caused Stiles to cry out. He did it again and again until Stiles couldn’t hold himself up anymore and collapsed onto his chest, spreading himself wider for Derek’s thrusts.

“Oh God,” he moaned. “Oh fuck, Der! Please, don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Derek didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. His knot was beginning to expand but he wanted to drag this out as long a possible. Stiles found his hands on his hips and placed his own on top of Derek’s meeting each thrust. His wet mouth panted roughly right on Derek’s neck, sounding like music to his ears.

“There you go,” Derek growled. “Ride me, baby. Take me all the way inside of you.”

Stiles whined and bucked.

After a few minutes of panting and moaning and otherwise unintelligible words escaping their mouths, there was no way Derek could hold back his knot anymore. It was too much and Stiles was squeezing him just right. Every time the knot would enter, it would become harder and harder to drag out with every thrust.

“Knot,” Derek managed to slur.

“Please,” was all Stiles could say back, blinded by the pure pleasure they were creating together.

Derek didn’t hold back, plunging his knot into the omega’s hole and pretty much jack-rabbiting into him afterwards. He grinded his cock deeper while Stiles swirled his hips in circles bringing himself closer and closer to his finish.

“Wanna come!” he whined loudly, squeezing himself around Derek’s knot and made him see white. “Oh Der! Make me come, please!”

With the press of his knot against Stiles’ prostate and the frantic thrusts in shallow movements, Stiles was coming seconds later, screaming out in pleasure and gripping Derek’s cock like a vice. That sent Derek tumbling into his own orgasm, roaring as his cock pumped his release into the omega’s body. Stiles’ teeth found Derek’s neck and hovered over his mating bite, whining softly and breathing hot air onto the skin. Derek didn’t realize why he wasn’t biting down, too consumed by his orgasm. It took him a few seconds after the haze cleared slightly for him to figure out that Stiles was waiting for his permission. It was taboo enough for omegas to bite alphas once but Derek didn’t care.

“It’s okay,” he breathed, hips jerking without his consent. “Bite me again, baby. Come on, sink your teeth into me.”

Stiles whined again and then Derek felt his sharp teeth pierce his skin again, drawing blood to the surface. He suck on the area, losing control of his hips and hole again as he milked Derek further, the bite causing him to come more. Derek moaned, his teeth lengthening, unable to resist biting Stiles back. It caused Stiles to whimper, pulling back so that he could gasp as another orgasm ripped through his body and caused his hole squeeze even tighter.

“Shit, I missed feeling you,” Derek mumbled, licking the wound clean again.

“You're family is going to need to leave the house more often,” Stiles joked, pressing his sweaty body on top of Derek's.

Derek couldn't stop the laugh that erupted inside of him, finally feeling like they were safe in each other's arms.

+

Parrish called a week later at the end of finals week. If the prospect of Derek narrowly passing his math class didn't freak him out enough, the fact that John had woken up from his coma that afternoon did. He had been hoping the man would die of a brain hemorrhage or something like that but alas, fate wanted Stiles to have his last words.

They were escorted to his bedroom when they arrived at the hospital. Derek had offered to stay outside while Stiles spoke to John but Stiles, trembling slightly and smelling bitter with fear, told him he needed him in there with him. Of course Derek could never deny him that, even if there was a possibility of him ripping John’s face off once he saw him. Parrish had two guards right outside the door, both alphas who found what John did to Stiles absolutely disgusting. That reassured both Stiles and Derek that nothing would happen to them.

John was cuffed to the bed when they entered. Stiles stayed by Derek’s side, although he stood straight, not cowering under the older man’s glare. John’s head was shaved from his surgery. Parrish had informed them that because of the swelling in his brain after Stiles’ hit him, they had to remove part of his skull to let the swelling go down. Because of that, John hadn’t even begun to heal yet and that made Derek smugly happy.

“Hi Dad,” Stiles said softly. He stepped forward, releasing Derek’s hand but still keeping his distance. His shirt was hardly covering the bite on his shoulder by his own choice. He didn’t want to hide it from John as much as Derek wanted him to. Not because he didn’t want the man to know, he just worried how he’d react, cuffed to the bed or not.

“Stiles,” John said in a fairly calm voice.

“I’m sorry for cracking your skull open with my bat,” Stiles muttered, “but you did deserve it.”

Derek had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

John outright laughed, a cackling sound that made Stiles step back into Derek. “I did deserve it, huh?” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t realize you had become so brave, kiddo. You were always cowering in the corner. I thought you were so weak, so easy to abuse but I guess I was wrong.”

Stiles didn’t say anything for a long moment, probably just as confused as Derek. “I got tired of being your punching bag, Dad. I know Mom’s death was hard on you but that was no reason to take it out on your son.”

“I confessed, kid,” John spoke, sounding tired. “I told the cops everything. I know they have evidence on me and your statement so why even lie.” He shrugged his shoulders, staring up at the ceiling.

Derek began to wonder just how hard Stiles had hit him on the head.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles questioned, staring at his dad curiously. There was only a small amount of fear laced into his voice.

“Like I have any choice,” John said bitterly. “Ask anyway.”

“Would you have hurt me if I hadn’t presented as an omega?” The question stopped Derek’s heart. “I mean, if I had presented as a beta or an alpha, would you have still hit me or did you only do it because you knew you’d have the upper hand?”

John didn’t respond. He just stared at Stiles like a line of communication was going through the two of them. Derek wasn’t sure if he should have been in the same room but he wasn’t going to leave Stiles.

“Answer me,” Stiles growled in annoyance.

“No,” John said and Derek felt like growling too until he continued, “I wouldn’t have hit you if you had been an alpha like me. It was so easy to hurt you and all you wanted to do was please me, avoid getting me mad. You were always so defenseless, I thought maybe one day you’d get fed up and act like a fucking man.”

Derek growled, the sound rumbling through his chest. If Stiles hadn’t been in front of him, he would have lunged at the other alpha and made sure his claws sank deep into his jugular far past the point where he could heal.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Stiles mumbled. “It’s not like it matter now. You’re going to be put into prison somewhere far away from here and you’re never going to get out. I suffered for years because of you and now you’re going to suffer for the rest of your life because of me. I don’t care how the trial turns out, whether you get a lifetime sentence or five. If you ever, somehow, get out of that prison cell and try to come after me, I will not hesitate to kill you. I wish I could have had a dad who cared about me and treated me like a human being but I didn’t and that’s fine. Your abuse lead me to Derek and his pack, which I am now a part of. So thank you, Dad.”

John sat up despite the cuffs keeping him from moving. His attention was on Derek. “You bit my son?”

Derek held his eye contact. “He’s my mate and part of my mother’s pack, John. He no longer belongs to you.”

John jerked against the cuffs, trying to break them off his wrists. They were made to get tighter with every movement and eventually they were cutting off his circulation so he stopped trying. “You don’t have permission!” he roared. “You can’t do that! It’s not allowed. You didn’t have my permission!”

“He didn’t it,” Stiles said confidently. “Nobody will care about whether or not you gave me permission. Technically you already tried to challenge him and you lost. You can’t do a damn thing about it, Dad.”

“You little shit!”

Stiles didn’t even flinch and Derek could have been more proud of him.

“Have a good time in prison, Dad,” with those final words, having got the final word, Stiles exited the room. John screamed after him, telling him that he couldn’t do this, he was just an omega, all that raging bullshit. By the time he was done screaming, Derek ventured closer and gave John a smile.

“You’re not his alpha, John,” he whispered close to his ear. “Not anymore.” He pulled back just in time to see John snarl at him and try to reach out despite the cuffs on his hand. Derek walked away with a devious smile on his face, letting the guards know they were done. John would be transported to a holding cell in the next city over until the trial and then transferred to a prison miles away from Beacon Hills. They’d never have to see him again and he’d rot just like any alpha like him deserved.

He found Stiles outside of the room and took his hand, leading him away. He smelled happy and it made Derek smile. After everything that boy had been through, he deserved to be happy for the rest of his life.

“How do you feel, baby?”

Stiles stopped them just outside the automatic doors and took Derek’s face in his hands, planting a kiss on his lips. He pulled back after a few lingering seconds and smiled widely.

“Free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for supporting this book! It means the world to me when you guys leave comments and kudos. I'm very proud of how this fic turned out, despite all of it's angst and unhappiness, it turned out pretty happy:) Again, thank you for sticking with this story and caring so deeply about the plot. You guys are all so great! I hope you liked the ending!!
> 
> Edit: Let me know if you guys want me to write a cute epilogue of sorts with some mpreg/post mpreg and little Stilinski-Hale's in it!:) It's a thought in the back of my mind so I'll totally do it if you guys want it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for wanting this because it's pretty much the fluffiest thing I've ever written in my life. I hope this satisfied all you supportive readers! 
> 
> Stiles and Derek are around 22-23 in this fic:) 
> 
> Contains: Fluff, mpreg, fluff, adorable Derek, a little Stilinksi-Hale, more fluff, smut, even more fluff, happiness and everything these two ever deserved!

The day they found out Stiles was pregnant was a shock to the entire pack. They all knew he was capable of having pups but they had always figured it was going to take a few tries or an omega doctor’s help. It took a while for Stiles’ heats to regulate, sometime after his first year in college. After the first one, the second and third weren’t on schedule. The second came way later than they expected and the third way sooner. Luckily Stiles and Derek got good at noticing the signs before his heat fully hit. Derek always helped him through it, a little more intimately than the first time but always with a condom. Stiles wanted to graduate college first before he had pups and Derek was all aboard that train. He loved the idea of pups but not right out of high school.

  
Stiles had gone to school for omega rights. Outside of Beacon Hills, the world was bigger and different as Stiles soon realized as soon as he left. There were huge groups of people who lived to help omegas and change the way they were treated. Activists groups and support groups and everything Stiles could ever dream of. Derek remembered him coming home one day and looking so happy, glowing even. He told him his dream that day, how much he wanted to help omegas like himself and try to stop more cases like his own from happening.

  
“Even if I can’t save them all,” he said to Derek once, “I can at least try, right?”

  
Derek had never been more proud of him in that moment. He had given up on college during their first semester, rather work to support his mate than go do something he wasn’t terribly good at. He wanted to support Stiles in his endeavours as much as he could. And they did that. Four years after high school and John being locked away, Stiles graduated with a bachelor's degree and a certification for omega counseling.

  
They hadn’t really meant to make love that night without a condom, so distracted by the happiness and party Talia through for Stiles that they didn’t notice the signs of Stiles heat coming on. Apparently, while it was highly unlikely, conceiving during preheat was possible and fate really wanted them to have a pup. That heat had been full of so much love flowing between the two of them. On more than one occasion, Derek forgot the condom which could have been the reason Stiles ended up with a pup in his belly but Derek was convinced it happened that first time before they realized Stiles was going into heat. When he was inside of him, knotted and locked as he came, it felt different like his come was catching or something. It was strange and Derek figured he was just heat drunk for a while until Stiles held the little pee stick up to his face and his eyes focused on the pink plus sign.

  
“Is that real?” Derek asked, blinking at it.  
Stiles smiled. “Of course it’s real, Der! I didn’t just pee on a stick for fun.”

  
“Y-you’re,” he couldn’t say it. It was so unreal. He knew they were going to get pregnant at some point but he thought they were going to talk about it and go into to see a doctor and plan it!

  
“I’m pregnant, Der,” Stiles responded quietly, reaching up to touch the alpha’s face. “I’ve got your pup inside of me.”

  
Derek’s heart skipped and his wolf howled inside of him. “You’re really pregnant?”

  
Stiles stepped forward and placed one of Derek’s hands on his belly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to feel the pup yet considering it had only been a couple of weeks since his heat. But as soon as Stiles placed his hand there, he felt the faintest of feelings, the little thrum of a heartbeat inside of him. It caused Derek to drop to his knees which probably scared Stiles in retrospect but Derek was too consumed by the sign of life inside his mate to care. He pressed his ear to Stiles’ still flat belly and listened. It was there, not a sound a human would be able to hear but as a wolf, it was there.  
Stiles ran a hand through the alpha’s hair, looking down at him where he knelt.

“It’s our baby, Derek. Who would have thought, huh?” Derek knew what he meant. He spent most of his adolescence thinking he was incapable of conceiving and now he was growing a life inside of him.

  
“Baby,” Derek said softly, standing back up. He pulled Stiles into his arms and pressed dozens of kisses all over his neck and face. “You’re beautiful, baby. Holy shit, you’re pregnant, with our baby.”

  
Stiles laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll have to make an appointment with a doctor soon.”

  
Derek kissed him. “I can hear him.”

  
“It’s him?”

  
Derek shrugged. “Just a guess. I want a boy or just a cute, adorable, healthy baby in general. I really don’t care because they’re going to be ours.”

  
“It’s gonna put a little pause in my counselling schedule once I get closer but that’s okay,” he said, talking more to his belly now than Derek. “That’s okay because I’m never going to blame you for anything. You can present as anything you want and we’ll love you.”

  
Derek couldn’t help but kiss him madly. They ended up in their bedroom, ripping off each other’s clothes and if Stiles hadn’t been 100% pregnant before, he was most definitely pregnant after Derek was done with him.

 

  
Stiles was twelve weeks along by the time he began to show. The little bump was present, just round enough to be considered a food baby by anyone who didn’t know. Derek liked touching the bump, running his fingers over it in the early morning hours while Stiles was still drowsy from sleep. Sometimes he’d put his head on it and whisper sweet words to their growing pup. It was too early for anything like a kick, something Derek couldn’t wait for. Stiles’ doctor said it would happen within the next month if they were lucky. Their little lemon, as Stiles called the pup ever since his doctor told him that was just about the size the fetus was.

  
Stiles woke up to Derek’s head on his belly. He made a happy noise, stretching a little before resting his hand on top of Derek’s head.

  
“Mornin’” he whispered sleepily. “How’d you sleep?”

  
Derek rubbed his scent into Stiles’ skin and then placed a kiss to the pale bump.

“I always sleep well next to you, baby.”  
Stiles giggled sweetly.

  
Derek seriously never got tired of sleeping next to Stiles or waking up to his face every morning. They had moved out after high school, bought their own house with the money Talia let them keep from their run away episode. They settled near the coast just a few hours away from Beacon Hills so that they wouldn’t be too far from the pack. Stiles went to college just a few minutes away and everything since John’s arrest had been beautiful. They hardly even spoke of him anymore unless Stiles had a bad dream or got triggered by something. Derek always knew how to calm him down.

  
“How are you going to fuck me when I have a giant belly?” Stiles asked so nonchalantly that Derek choked on a laugh. He lifted his head off of Stiles’ stomach and tilted his head. Stiles just stared at him with wide expectant eyes.

  
“I’m sure we’ll figure it out?”

  
Stiles suddenly pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. “It’s going to be hard for me to ride you when I have a baby bump the size of a watermelon, don’t you think?”

  
“There are a million other positions we can do if you get that horny, love.”

  
Stiles leaned down and kissed him, tasting him and moaning sweetly. “Will you fuck me now? While I can still ride you properly?”

  
Derek kissed him back, slipping a hand into his boxers and touching him gently. Stiles whined, bucking forward into his grip. “You know what I want to do before you ride me?”

  
Stiles whimpered but shook his head. The back of his boxers dampening with slick. The more his heats progressed into being regular, the more his slick production increased outside of heats. Nothing was ever as crazy as during his heats but when he was heavily aroused, Stiles got extremely wet and hardly needed any lube. He teased Derek enough during their first year living together, begging him to take him over every flat surface their new house had.

He always got Derek so hard, grinding his slicked hole up and down his cock until he couldn’t help but bend the omega over the kitchen counter and then the dinner table and eventually the couch. They always had to deep clean the entire house before the pack came over to avoid any embarrassment.

  
“I want to spread you out for me and lick you open. I want to bring you so close to the edge with my fingers and when you’re just about there, I’m going to stop, just for a second and then I’m going to fuck you so hard that you see the stars.”

  
Stiles started cackling, full on belly laughing. “Fuck, Der! I wanna see the stars. I wanna come with you inside of me, please, oh please!” he begged, still giggling but smelling incredibly turned on.

  
“You’re laughing at me, little omega?” Derek said with pretend aggression. “I don’t think that’s very smart. You’re being a very bad boy.” At the beginning of their relationship, Derek was always wary about teasing Stiles like that, with fake aggression and all. He worried it would trigger something in his memory and cause him to become scared again. It had taken a couple of years to get Stiles back to a good place. After John’s arrest, he seemed okay but he had bad nights, nights where Derek mistakenly said things that upset him, nights where he’d wake up with a scream stuck in his throat thinking John had come back for him. They always worked through it though.

  
“Show me,” Stiles whispered seductively, something he had learned how to perfect as he grew older and more confident. He grinded down just enough to tease Derek’s cock. “Show me how to be a good boy.”

  
Derek flipped him around onto his hands and knees, his ass facing him just perfectly. He tugged his boxers off with such force that they ripped. Stiles’ jaw dropped and he turned around with an amused look.

  
“I liked those!” he exclaimed. “I thought we talked about the ripping of the clothes, Derek.”

  
Derek growled softly. “You can’t tease me like that and not expect a little something back.”

  
Stiles hummed, running his hand over Derek’s clothed cock. He placed a kiss on the head and Derek groaned.

  
“I think being pregnant has made you hornier,” Derek guessed.

  
“Blame it on the hormones,” he responded seconds before taking Derek’s cock out of his boxers and sucking gently on the tip. Derek gripped his Stiles’ thighs, willing himself to stay in control. He knew Stiles loved when he lost some control, shifting and taking him abruptly. Derek hadn’t done it in awhile, not since they found out he was pregnant. He worried about their pup too much.

  
“Please, Der,” Stiles whined. “I want it. I want you, just touch me.”

  
Of course Derek couldn’t deny the boy, not when he begged so sweetly and sucked on his cock like a pro. With a smirk, he spread Stiles’ cheeks, staring at his pink, slick dripping hole and began to lick. Tasting the boy’s sweet slick was the second best thing he had ever tasted in his life, first being his mate’s mouth every time they kissed.

  
Stiles moaned and rocked back, the vibrations going straight through Derek’s cock. It was like a competition between the two of them, trying to get each other off the fastest. Derek knew neither of them were going to come just yet. Stiles liked Derek coming inside of him too much and Derek liked to tease.

  
“You like that, baby?”

  
Stiles whined and nodded. He pulled back off of Derek’s cock and panted warmly.

“I’m gonna miss this. Little lemon’s gonna put a big pause in this too, huh?”  
Derek pulled back as well, replacing his mouth with his fingers. They slipped right in without any coaxing needed. “Even when the little lemon is the size of a watermelon, I’m still going to make love to you slow and sweet. You’re my mate, baby. I’m gonna love you through it all.

“Even when I’m fat and my feet are swollen and I’m hormonal?” Stiles breath hitched when Derek's finger brushed over his prostate.

  
“First of all, you’re not going to be fat, you’re going to be carrying the gift of life inside of you and secondly, I’ll love you through all of that, don’t you worry. You want a foot rub, no problem. You wanna scream at me for forgetting your pickles at the store, go for it. I’m here for the long run, baby, always have been.”

  
A fresh tear slipped from Stiles’ eyes and landed on Derek’s thigh. Derek rubbed his hand up Stiles’ side, trying to calm the little omega.

  
“Just the hormones,” Stiles murmured.  
“I know, love, I know.”

  
Stiles ended up scrambling around to face Derek, positioning the alpha’s cock against his hole and then sinking down. Derek hardly had any time to react before the tight heat of Stiles’ hole enveloped him. A single tear slipped down Stiles’ cheek as he settled himself into Derek’s lap.

  
“S-sorry,” he muttered. “Just needed you already.”

  
“You never have to apologize for that, baby. You’re okay, right? They’re happy tears?”

  
Stiles nodded, resting his head on Derek’s chest. “Happy hormonal tears.”  
Derek kissed his collarbone right above the mating bite they created four years ago. It still always made Stiles squirm and whimper out in pleasure. Derek just liked the way his hole would clench and pulse just from the slight pressure he placed on it.

  
“You still want to do this? We can get up and make some breakfast before if you want? We have all day, love, no need to rush.”

  
Stiles whined softly. “As much as I really want chocolate chip pancakes, I really want you to come in me first.”

  
Derek smirked because duh, he was a million times better than chocolate chip pancakes.

  
“Alright,” he whispered, repositioning his legs so that he had more leverage to thrust. “You just stay right there, baby, let me do the work. You deserve it.”

  
“Yes, alpha,” Stiles purred.

  
Derek grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he thrusted upward into the omega’s hole. Stiles let out a quiet gasp and attempted to thrust downward onto Derek’s cock once he pulled back but Derek held his hips steady and kissed his neck.

  
“I’m in control right now, baby. Let me take care of you.”

  
Stiles nodded heavily, huddling his arms close to Derek’s chest. Derek began again, pumping his thick cock in and out of Stiles until he was mewling with want and need. His upper body trembled while Derek tried to keep him from orgasming too soon. He wanted to stay like this for a while longer, just the two of them connected but he also knew his pregnant mate needed to eat and take his vitamins at some point so he sucked it up and gave Stiles all he had.

  
His knot caught a few minutes later and Stiles screamed out, hole clenching and milking Derek as best as he could. Derek came inside him seconds later unable to resist the incredible feeling that came with his mate’s orgasms. Stiles panted and writhed during the aftermath of their release and then proceeded to snuggle against Derek’s chest like he was a pillow. Derek’s fingers trailed down the omega’s sweaty back, tracing his spine until it met his tailbone.

  
After a few minutes of quiet, Stiles blurted out in a desperate whine, “Please tell me we actually have chocolate chips?” And Derek had never laughed harder in his life.

 

  
The first time their pup had kicked, they had both cried. Derek wasn’t sure if it was because of the stress or the utter happiness they felt but they both cried like little babies. Derek cradled his mate’s belly waiting for more kicks to come. Sometimes if he spoke to the pup, he’d get a kick back in response. It always made Stiles smile when it happened.  
He remembered one night they were lying in bed. Derek reading a book and Stiles trying to get comfortable when the baby kicked the hardest. Stiles gasped and grimaced, immediately catching Derek’s attention.

  
“What hurts?” he asked in a panic, trying to pull pain from Stiles’ body.

  
“Nothing, the pup just kicked really hard.”

  
At twenty four weeks, Stiles was carrying a pup the size of a cantaloupe. He stopped finding the kicking so cute after the countless times the little cantaloupe woke him up in the middle of the night. He’d just roll his eyes and tell the pup to quiet down and go back to sleep.

  
“Did it hurt?” Derek questioned full of concern.

  
Stiles shrugged. “Can you maybe talk to the cantaloupe? I think he or she like your voice. They normally quiet down after that.”

  
Derek nodded, unable to contain the smile that spread across his lips. He liked the idea of his pup being soothed by his voice. They shifted around until Stiles was comfortable with the position, his back pressed against Derek’s chest with the alpha’s hand resting on the large bump.

  
“Hey little pup,” Derek said softly, rubbing gentle circles around his stomach. “It’s your daddy here, well your second daddy. Actually let’s go with Papa, hmm? That’s good, Daddy and Papa.” Stiles nodded his approval. “You really gotta stop kicking your daddy at night. He’s not terribly fond of lack of sleep or constantly having to pee. You have a real thing for kicking his bladder. I bet you’re going to be a handful, huh? An adorably cute handful that we’re going to love no matter what.”

  
Stiles sighed and closed his eyes.

  
“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you, pup. You’re ours and nobody is ever going to hurt you. Hell, if you’re a girl, I’m never going to let you get close enough to a boy for him to hurt you. Keep that in mind, little pup. Just because your daddy and papa are romantic doesn’t mean we’re going to let you.” Derek said with a laugh.

  
“No matter how you turn out, omega or beta or alpha, we’re gonna be there for you. Unless you turn out to be an alpha knothead, then we will still be there, we will just have to have a really long discussion.”

  
Stiles’ breathing had evened out and his eyes were shut peacefully indicating to Derek that he had fallen asleep. Derek planted a soft kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, love.”

  
He rubbed his hand over the belly once more. “Goodnight my little pup. Try not to wake your daddy up again, okay? He'll still be there in the morning for you to irritate.”

  
They fell asleep like that, their pup in Stiles’ belly, Stiles in Derek's arms and Derek with his head smashed firmly against his pillow.

 

  
At twenty eight weeks, their pup was the size of an eggplant, although Stiles didn’t find that cute at all. Derek insisted that all they had to do was ask the doctor for the gender and then they could actually name their little eggplant but Stiles refused. He wanted the gender to be a surprise.

  
“I mean, maybe I’ll just call the pup Eggy for a little while?” Stiles said one afternoon when they were out at lunch after a check up appointment. “It’s better than calling him or her my little eggplant, right?”

  
Derek didn’t even know how to respond. “Whatever you want, babe.”

  
Stiles looked down at his stomach which had grown well past his little baby bump. He was actually thrilled with it now considering he could lay his plate on top of it and use it as a table. Derek only found it amusing the first couple of times until he spilled again and again and he was the one who had to clean it up.

  
“Why doesn’t this place have french fries, Der?” he whined, flipping the menu over for the fifth time like it was going to magically appear.

  
“Just get a baked potato or something, baby. It’s still a potato.”

  
Stiles eyes went wide. “Do you think they can deep fry it for me?”

  
When their waiter came over, he actually asked, completely serious despite the look the waiter gave them. Derek motioned to his mate’s belly under the table and hoped the man would understand. He told him he’d do the best he could but there were no guarantees.

  
“My nipples hurt,” Stiles whispered, giving Derek an uncomfortable look. He cupped them with his arm over his baggy t-shirt and winced. When he pulled away, he was leaking slightly through the thin material. He looked up at Derek with a horrified look.

  
“It’s colostrum.” Derek had read up on it once late at night when he couldn’t sleep. He had read just about every article on parenting and pregnancies that he could find on the first page of Google.

“It’s just premilk, we’ll buy you some nursing pads on the way home.” He shrugged off his jacket and handed it over to the omega to drape over his chest.

  
“Why don’t the alphas have to go through this shit?” Stiles growled unhappily. He had been going through some unhappy moods usually directed at alphas in general and how they don’t have shit to complain about. He found it particularly amusing when he went off on Cora for sticking up for her alpha boyfriend.

  
Their waiter came back holding a deep fried baked potato just like his little mate requested. His eyes lit up immediately and his bad mood was gone. “You, my friend,” Stiles said referring to the waiter, “are my very best friend now. My little eggplant thanks you too!”

  
The waiter gave him a kind smile in return and ventured back to do something else. Stiles ate like a man dying of hunger. Derek watched him happily, almost forgetting about his own steak sitting in front of him.

  
They bought Stiles some nursing pads on their way home like Derek promised. Stiles was still high off of happiness because he got a fried baked potato so he wasn’t even upset that he needed the nursing pads before he was actually nursing. When they got home, he yanked off his shirt, complaining that the material was rubbing him all wrong and stood in front of Derek.

  
His breasts were small, just beginning to fill out for the pup. They weren’t going to grow to the size of a female omega’s but he’d have enough to feed the pup when he or she came along. They’d return to their normal state after Stiles finished breastfeeding.

  
“What do you think my dad would say if he saw me right now?” Stiles questioned while Derek helped him position the nursing pads correctly. Derek’s hands stopped moving for a moment, confused by the question but resumed a second later so Stiles didn’t notice.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I never told him I wasn’t barren like he made me think. I just wonder what he would say if he could see me right now. I’m blowing up like a balloon. It would just be interesting to see his reaction.”

  
“He doesn’t matter anymore, Stiles. He’s gone and he’s not coming back into your life.”

  
“I know,” he muttered. “I just hate that this pup isn’t going to have a grandpa to spoil him. He’s only going to have one grandparent and that sucks. What if I’m not good enough? What if we’re not good enough for this pup? I don’t want their life to turn out like mine did in the beginning. I want them to feel loved every second of their life.”

  
“Stiles, family isn’t always blood,” Derek said softly. “Our pup is going to have enough people spoiling him or her. My pack is going to overcompensate for just about everything they think is lacking. You’re going to be an amazing parent, you know why? Because you know how it felt to be on the other side of a bad relationship. You won’t do that to your pup and neither will I. It’s going to be hard, I’ll be honest. It’s going to be scary and crazy and a whole bunch of trial and error but we’ll figure it out. I promise, we will.”

  
Stiles sighed, tucking himself into Derek’s arms. He let out a little hiccup and nuzzled closer.

  
“I wish my mom was here,” Stiles whispered, eyes averted downward.

  
“She would have been proud of you.”

  
Stiles smiled softly. “Yeah, yeah she would be.”

 

  
Stiles was thirty two weeks along, approximately the size of a squash. His back was constantly aching and their pup had a tendency to kick for no apparent reason. Stiles tossed and turned most nights disturbing Derek's sleep but who was he to complain, he wasn't the one carrying a little bundle of life.

  
One particular night, Derek woke up to Stiles absolutely bawling. His first reaction was panic, flying up into a seated position, eyes red, ready to attack. Only Stiles wasn't crying out of fear, if anything, he smelled like stress and arousal which was an interested combination.

  
“Stiles,” Derek called sounding groggy, voice still thick with sleep. “Baby, what's wrong?”

  
Stiles hiccupped a sob. “I can't even reach my fucking cock anymore! I just wanted to jack off, Der but I can't even reach it anymore.”

  
“Baby,” he replied sympathetically.

  
“I'm just horny, it's fine, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep.”

  
“Not when you're crying, Stiles.”

  
“I-I just wanna come, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you.”

  
“I told you I don't mind you waking me up, for whatever reason."

  
“I know,” he sniffled.

  
Derek swallowed. His eyes were heavy with sleep but he needed to take care of Stiles. He’d never be able to sleep properly without knowing his mate was okay.

  
“D-do you need me to-” he started awkwardly. He didn’t know how to ask his crying mate if he wanted him to fuck him or not. It had gotten harder since Stiles’ belly had grown but Derek never denied him.

  
“C-can you just,” Stiles whined softly, “j-just touch me, please.”

  
Derek nodded. “Turn on your side for me, baby.” Stiles listened, turning onto his side and faced away from Derek. Derek curled up behind him, spooning the omega’s body. His hand trailed down Stiles’ belly toward his hard, naked cock, straining from the lack of release. Derek could understand how hard it was for Stiles to reach it considering it was even an awkward angle for Derek himself.  
Stiles mewled immediately as Derek’s fingers wrapped around him. He jerked, panting already which told Derek he had probably accidently edged himself a few times since he couldn’t get a good grip. Derek tried to go slow, letting Stiles feel every movement, every up and down pump.

  
“Der,” he whined. “P-please, please, please.”

  
“Shh, baby. I’ve got you. Do you want a finger too?”

  
Stiles shook his head, whimpering in need. “No, just your hand. Just need to come, Der. Please, please, I need it. So close.”

  
“Okay, okay, I’ll get you there, love. Just relax.” Stiles’ body began to release the pent up tension and relax as Derek requested. “There you go. All good now, hmm? You know you can wake me up whenever you need something, even if it’s only to come. I’ll wake my cock up for you if you need it no matter what time of night it is.”

  
Stiles let out a small laugh through the tears which was quickly followed by a choked off moan. Derek swiped his thumb over the omega’s tip, spreading the precum down Stiles’ length. He bucked and tried to fuck himself further into Derek’s grip but the alpha didn’t allow it. Stiles needed release but he didn’t want it to be over so quick that he got the bare minimum amount of satisfaction.

  
“Let me hear you, Stiles,” Derek commanded gently. He couldn’t see the omega’s face to gauge how close he was so he needed to hear him instead. “Let me hear that voice.”

  
“Yeah, yes, yes,” Stiles chanted in a lustful voice. “Please, I’m almost there. Please don’t stop, don’t stop.”

  
Derek could feel the omega’s balls tightening as he reached his finish. He kissed Stiles’ neck, nipping at the skin just enough to entice Stiles even more.

“Come on, Stiles. I’ve got you. Let yourself go.”

  
And that was exactly what Stiles did. He came silently, bucking and tensing under Derek’s grip. His body spasmed and bent forward coming all over Derek’s fist. It took him a while to calm down, letting out a small whimper barely loud enough for Derek to hear.

  
“Feel better?”

  
Stiles nodded slowly. “T-thank you.”

  
“Yeah, baby,” Derek whispered back, kissing the omega’s bare shoulder feeling a shiver run through his body. “Anytime, okay? I mean it. I don’t want to wake up to you crying again, it breaks my heart.”  
Stiles sniffled again and made a noise in response.

  
“The pup doing okay?”

  
“Y-yeah,” Stiles answered after a moment. “I hope they aren’t horribly scarred by that.”

  
Derek laughed. “Baby, if that scarred them, I don’t even want to know how they felt after what we did when it was easier to get inside of you.”

  
“Sorry I’m so needy, Der.”

  
“No, Stiles, no need to apologize, remember? I love it when you’re needy and horny. I just wished I could have been inside you when you came. You always feel so good.”

  
Stiles scoffed lightly. “In the morning, alpha. Let’s just get some sleep now.”

 

  
Derek was not prepared. Like he was so underprepared by the time that Stiles started having contractions that he pretty much froze. They had been sleeping, curled up against each other, when the bed started to feel wet underneath his thigh. Stiles felt it first, sitting up in the dark and groaning. Derek followed suit, immediately flipping on the lights to make sure Stiles wasn’t bleeding. The omega looked at him with amused eyes.

  
“My water just broke,” he said nonchalantly. “Now I have to change my underwear. Thank you, little watermelon. I appreciate it. At least now I can get you out of my stomach, yeah?”

  
Derek was still in his momentary state of shock. Their pup was coming.

  
In truth, he should have been way more prepared for this. They had seen the doctor just the other day and he had told them their little watermelon would be screaming his or her way into this world soon enough. But he still wasn’t entirely prepared when Stiles’ water broke even though his mate was so calm that it was uncanny.

  
“How are you so calm?”

  
Stiles shrugged. “Not quite sure. Let’s just be thankful, huh? We can both be freaking out because then the pup will feel it and that’s going to be a disaster. Go on, grab my bag and let’s go before I remember why I should be freaking out.”  
Derek helped Stiles get dressed into comfy, clean clothes and then replaced his own. He grabbed their birthing bag which had their clothes, paperwork, toiletries and everything in between that Stiles figured they would need. Stiles was still relatively calm as they got into the car but the second Derek started to drive toward the hospital, he freaked out.

  
“Oh my God,” he whispered in disbelief.

“Our pups coming, Der. I can’t do this! I’m not prepared for this!”

  
That was the reaction Derek had been waiting for.

  
“You got this, baby. Our pup is coming into this world and there is no stopping them. You just gotta go with it, okay? Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll be there the entire time and so will your doctors and our pack afterwards. We’re going to meet our pup, Stiles.”

  
Stiles tried to take deep breathes, rubbing his belly in circular motions.

“Jesus, it’s going to hurt, Der. I’m already getting little contractions and they hurt. What’s actual birth going to feel like?”

  
“Stiles, look at me,” Derek commanded at a red light. “We opted for a C-section, remember? It’s going to be safer for the baby and it’s not going to hurt as much. Everything’s going to go just how we planned it with the doctor.” C-sections were a much safer route for male omegas who weren’t built like female omegas. They all had the same parts inside that allowed them to conceive but once it came to giving birth, that’s where they differed.

  
“What if something happens?” Stiles asked in a panic.

  
“Nothing is going to happen, baby. Our watermelon is healthy and ready to come out tonight. Just take some deep breathes and we’ll get through this together.”

  
Stiles nodded slowly, exhaling calmly and grabbed for one of Derek’s hands. “Thank you,” he breathed softly. “Thank you, Der.”

  
Derek brought the omega’s hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the pale skin. “I can’t wait to meet our pup.”

  
“Yeah, me either,” Stiles responded with a smile that could have lit up the whole damn car.

  
Lucas Stilinski-Hale was born at 2:45 AM, weighing 7 pounds 3 ounces and looking like the most beautiful pup Derek had ever laid eyes on. Stiles cried the moment they put his son into his arms. He could only hold him for a moment before they had to get him cleaned up but that was all Stiles needed to see his son’s little face.

  
“He’s beautiful, Der,” Stiles whispered, still a little drowsy from the drugs. They were in the process of stitching him back up carefully. Derek hovered around his mate, his alpha feeling an intense need to protect. It had been hard enough to watch them take his pup away without his alpha reacting but it calmed his wolf to know their pup was being handled by betas and not another alpha who could potentially steal him away.

  
Derek brushed a hand over Stiles’ forehead, moving the damp hair from the skin. Stiles sighed into the alpha’s touch, closing his eyes. “He’s ours, all ours. I don’t care how he presents, Derek. I’m not going to be like my dad. T-tell me I’m not going to be like my dad.”

  
“You’ll never be like him, love. Your pup is going to feel loved and safe every second of his life because of you.”

  
“Mr. Hale,” one of the nurses called to him. “They’re going to finish stitching him up and get him into post-op soon. They’re going to put him on some pain medicine to make sure he heals correctly so he’s probably going to be in and out of sleep for a bit. Why don’t I take you to see your son?”

  
Derek looked at Stiles who was succumbing to the sleep. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead whispering sweet, comforting words into his ear before he stood up and followed the nurse.

  
His heart had never beat so fast. He had seen Stiles naked, challenged another alpha, narrowly passed his math final and still, his heart had never thumped so loudly and so rapidly as it did when he was being led toward his son. And the second he laid eyes on him, his world stopped spinning because that was his pup. He and Stiles had done it and he was absolutely beautiful.

  
The nurse held him out, bundled in a little blue blanket and placed him in Derek’s hands.

  
“Congratulations, Mr. Hale. He’s a perfectly healthy baby boy. What did you guys decide to name him again?”

  
“L-Lucas,” Derek choked out. “His name is Lucas.”

  
Their pup didn’t even cry like Derek expected. He spent sleepless nights worried that the pup wasn’t going to take to him, that he’d start crying and the nurses would have to usher Derek out of the room to calm the pup down. But Lucas didn’t even shed a tear. He just blinked up at his papa, amber eyes just like his daddy and stared. Derek wished he could say he didn't cry but he did. He shed more than a couple of tears while he rocked Lucas who cooed sleepily in his arms, eyes heavy with sleep.

  
Lucas was asleep by the time the nurse came back to get him. Stiles was awake and needing him. He immediately felt guilty for being so consumed with his new pup that he forgot Stiles needed them both when he woke up. He pretty much raced to the room with the baby in his arms despite the nurse disapproving. They burst into the room and saw Stiles resting on the hospital bed. His sleepy face lit up when he saw them.

  
“Hey,” Derek spoke softly, stepping closer to his mate. Lucas stirred a little in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

  
Stiles looked back and forth between Derek and his pup, unable to get enough of either of them. Derek held Lucas out, offering him to Stiles who had only gotten to hold him for a few seconds. Stiles began to cry when Lucas was placed into his arms.

  
“Hey pup,” he said through a sob. Lucas unconsciously nuzzled closer to his daddy and murmured softly. “It’s really good to hold you in my arms finally.”

  
Derek grinned at the two of them like they were the perfect image. His little family was beautiful and he couldn’t stop staring. Stiles looked up at him with wide amber eyes. They were filled with happy tears and hope, lovely, amazing hope.

  
“How is he ours, Der? How did we make something so perfect?”

  
All Derek would do was smile more widely and kiss Stiles and Lucas on the forehead. He climbed into the hospital bed alongside his mate with the small space leftover. Stiles shifted into him, wary of his stomach which was still healing slowly from the c-section. They cradled Lucas between the two of them, watching him in absolute awe.

  
“I think I’m in love,” Stiles whispered, careful to not wake their pup.

  
“I think I am too, baby. He’s ours, our little pup.”

 

  
The first week home with Lucas was the hardest. Talia said it was going to be and she was true. Stiles and Derek were up and down with him morning and night, even when he wasn't crying. Derek had a habit of checking in on him multiple times a night despite the baby monitor by their bedside. It was hard but they made it through it.

  
The first time Lucas laughed, Derek was the one who got to experience it. Stiles had gone back to work, counseling a young, pregnant omega who was being abused by her own alpha. Derek hadn’t really expected it as Lucas had only started really smiling a few weeks prior. He hadn’t even been doing anything remotely funny other than pretending the spoon was a plane and making silly noises to accompany it. Lucas just giggled and Derek sat there kind of stunned.

  
He called Stiles immediately after, unable to keep it to himself until his mate came home.

  
“Der?” Stiles answered right away. “Is everything okay? Is Lucas alright?” Derek knew how hard it was for Stiles to go back to work while Derek stayed home with Lucas, his company allowing him to work from home.

  
“Yeah, everything’s totally great!”

  
Stiles audibly sighed in relief on the other line. “Oh good. What’s up? Just checking in?”

  
“Wanna guess what just happened?”

  
“I swear if he said his first words already, I’m going to scream. I do not want to miss that moment. Please tell me that’s not what it was?”

  
“Still a little young for that, baby. But it’s honestly kind of cuter than that. He laughed, Stiles. Like actually laughed, not just that weird sound he makes when he poops his pants. He laughed at the airplane noises I was making.”

  
“Seriously?” Stiles asked with such happiness. “That’s so adorable! Damn it, I wish I had been there. At this rate, he’s going to say his first word and start walking without me being there,” he whined in dismay.

  
Derek laughed. “Don’t worry, if he tries to take a step without you here, I’ll just push him back onto his butt.”

  
“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed with a giggle. “Just make sure he’s on carpet.”

  
“I'll send you a video of his laugh if he does it again. It's the most precious noise I've ever heard.”

  
“I am beyond jealous right now, Derek.”  
“Just a couple more hours and you'll be able to see our faces again. I love you, Stiles. You're doing amazing things there and I'm so proud of you.”

  
“I love you too, Der. You're the best thing that could have happened to me. You and this pup. All the family I'll ever need.”  
Lucas crawled at 7 months and Stiles was there to experience it. Stiles had been so thrilled that Lucas laughed and clapped his hands sloppily at his daddy's happiness. That only caused Stiles to become even more thrilled and elated.

  
“Look at him, Der!” Stiles shrieked on the video he sent. “Look at him go!” Even though Lucas was moving slower than a turtle. It was still on the top ten best moments of Derek's life which was easily being filled by memories of Lucas and Stiles.

  
“Can you say hi to Papa? Say hi to Papa, Lucas.” Stiles playfully lifted Lucas’ arm and waved goodbye to Derek just as the video cut off. Derek willed himself not to cry in his office at work but Lucas just had a tendency to make the big alpha cry a lot, always in a good way.

  
His first birthday came around in a blink of an eye. They had made it through their first year with a pup and they couldn't have been happier. They invited the pack and friends from work to celebrate his birthday even though he wouldn't remember it. It was mainly Stiles’ way to show off his pup and say “look what I made” in the most adorable way.

  
Lucas stuffed his little hands straight into the cake Stiles had spent hours making and then his face. Of course nobody could be mad since it was probably singlehandedly the cutest thing he had done all day.

  
After everyone had left and they cleaned him up bath and all, Lucas sat on the bed next to Derek bouncing and making little noises. Stiles was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Lucas started to make noises that almost sounded understandable. Derek, of course, froze and muted the TV waiting for his son to speak. Stiles just walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry, about to say something to Derek but Derek held up a finger, not wanting to divert Lucas’ attention elsewhere. Stiles froze as well, staring at his pup with wide expectant eyes.

  
“D-d-” Lucas started and Stiles silently stepped closer.

  
“Come on, come on,” Stiles chanted quietly. The two of them had a bet going on to see whose name Lucas would say first and it looked like Stiles was about to win. Of course the prize was on the sexual side since they could never get enough of each other. If Stiles won, he got to edge Derek for as long as he wanted, anyway he wanted. If Derek won, Stiles had to give him a lap dance that would end with Stiles riding his cock because when Stiles rode him, he always had the best orgasms. It was a strange bet for them to make over their son’s first word but it wasn't like Lucas knew, he was barely a year old.

  
“Pa-” Lucas started again and Derek smirked at his mate. Maybe he'd get his lap dance after all.

  
They both waited.

  
“Dapa,” he finally said with so much happiness on his face that Derek and Stiles couldn't help but crack up.

  
“Did he really just combine those two names? Dapa?” Derek said laughing his ass off. “He's truly your son, baby.”

  
“Dapa,” Stiles said in an exasperated tone. “Goodness Lucas, good thing you're cute.”

  
“Dada, Papa!” Lucas babbled happily.  
Stiles mouth dropped just as Derek started laughing even more. “I win!” Stiles shouted. “He said Dada! That counts!”

  
“Woah! No way! He said Dapa! That was his first word, not Dada or Papa.”  
“That's not fair! Technically the bet was whoever’s name he said first, not first word. So I mean that makes me the winner.”

  
“But like really, he only said dada, not daddy so that shouldn't count.”  
Lucas was still babbling happily while he played with his toys on the bed, completely ignorant to his parents discussion.

  
“How about we make a little deal,” Stiles said softly, eying Derek. “I'll give you that lap dance you've been wanting but I get to edge you the entire time and when I'm satisfied, then I'll ride you, okay? We both get what we want.”

  
Derek shivered at his mate’s words.  
“We’re gonna have to bring Lucas to my mom’s.”

  
“Good,” Stiles purred. “Because I'm pretty sure my heat is coming up and we're definitely going to need some alone.”

  
Stiles’ heat had been delayed after giving birth to Lucas so while he was supposed to have four heats within the first year after the pup’s birth, he only experienced two, the first one being the hardest on his body and Derek. He didn't need to get knocked up so soon after but every time Derek tried to put on a condom, he'd get very angry. Eventually, he just had to distract him and slip it on since he knew Stiles would thank him once he came out of the haze. The second time had sent Derek into rut, something that very rarely happened to him after Stiles’ first heat back when they were in high school. He learned how to best keep his wolf under control even when hormones and scents were clashing and begging for him to breed his mate. Somehow, he had been in control enough to slip a condom on each time even though he wolf wanted to physically kill him for doing so.

Later, when they put Lucas to bed, Derek asked him the question he needed to know before Stiles went into heat. He needed to know if he wanted another pup so soon or if he wanted to go suppressants. His doctor didn’t recommend suppressants until after his heats regulated but Derek wanted him to have that option. They loved Lucas unconditionally but two little pups was a lot to take on.

  
“Do you want another pup?” he asked quietly, like he was embarrassed to ask.

“I mean, I know we talked about wanting more kids but this soon after?” They were spooning each other like they usually did at night time so Derek couldn’t fully see his face. He didn’t want to upset him if he wanted another pup now.

  
Stiles yawned and smacked his lips sleepily. “I want another pup but I'm not sure if I want another this soon, you know? Lucas is going to need a little brother or sister but I want him to be a little older. You're okay with that too, right?”

  
Derek was relieved to say the least. “Yeah baby, I was thinking the same thing.”

  
Stiles patted his hand which rested protectively on his belly. “We've got lots of time, Der. Lots of heats ahead of us. We're with each other for the long run.”

  
Derek smiled because they were with each other for a the long run. It had been like that since the beginning, before Stiles even knew he liked him. They belonged together, in this universe and the next. Their souls would always be tied, always.

  
“So your next heat?”

  
“We’ll pay it by ear, Der. Whatever happens, I'll be happy because it happened with you.”


End file.
